My Identity
by Mercy Fischer
Summary: "I'm Paralyzed. I'm emotionless. I'm scarred, figuratively and literally. I don't even have any memories. But here in the Underground, that should be a good thing, right?" I wiped the crimson blood from my forehead and glared at the freaks in front of me. Even if I can't find my identity anymore, the least I can do is stay alive. I owe it to everyone I've left behind.
1. Chapter 1: Ally

**I've noticed that a ton of fan fictions with original characters either just follow the original story's plot, or are cross-overs, so I decided I'm gonna write my own completely original characters. Although there will be hardly any, some of Attack on Titan's original characters and events will show up eventually, be referenced, or at least acknowledged, and i decided that this story will rely heavily on plot twists, so brace yourself, dear reader.**

**Enjoy the ride!**

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※  
I am paralyzed.

The stale, bitter wind of the Underground whipped through my shoulder-length auburn hair as I climbed the dusty stone staircase that led to my destination. My face was still stained with blood from my nose, and my bad side was aching horribly. Several half-dead-looking strangers stared intently at me and licked their lips.

Not that I really cared.  
Nothing matters after all.

I ascended the dirt covered staircase quickly, and soon reached my destination; the balcony of a crooked twelve story building. It probably seems like overkill, but it's the only spot I know of where I won't be beaten and thrown out of, because this building was abandoned years ago.

The world is an emotionless void for me. It contains no substance, and nothing that happens feels "real".

The old crooked building was crumbling and falling apart, even for the Underground's low standard. This was probably why the building was abandoned in the first place; to avoid injuries when the building finally collapsed. [Its the perfect place] I thought as I ran my terribly scarred left hand through my hair, placed my feet half-way off the edge and stared at the drop in front of me. My drop.

I'm trapped and I can't escape.

The drop was incredibly tall, about forty-five meters, and I could see the Underground's grimy rolling landscape from the balcony. District four and six were the most visible because similarly tall buildings blocked my vision into District three, and most of the other Districts were too far away to accurately observe.

District four is my current location, and I could see the silhouette of the mysterious clock-tower that stood towards the district's edge.

The people upstairs had designed this shithole to double as a sewer, so there is a grimy river composed of fifty-percent shit that runs through the floor about a hundred-fifty meters in front of me. At least it's a good place to hide bodies, should MP's come knocking on your door...

Starving animals (they're so thin and deformed I don't know what they are) stalked the street, searching for their next meal, and the worthless freaks starving in the streets were doing the same. They are probably all going to be dead by tomorrow, only to be replaced by another batch of starving freaks.

But not everyone is that worthless here. Some other people that seemed to have a decent shot at survival and were even smoking some new drug some gang was selling. There was even some sort of fight breaking out just outside of the building on my left, and blood had finally started spraying.

"Huh, that's probably what Doc would do to me if he saw what I'm about to do..."

But he's never gonna' see me again.

When the world turns dull and colorless, when nothing holds meaning anymore; what do you do then? What are you supposed to do when you don't care about anything, and no one cares about you? I felt my cheeks slowly curve into a crooked smile as I answered myself.

"You give up"

A fake smile.

A fake emotion.

A fake sentiment

It was all fake.

Like any good puppet, I showed something that looked sincere. "If it looks normal, people will think it's normal" was the idea that I held my entire life, and even now, I was holding on to bits and pieces of that philosophy.

If I give up I won't have to pretend anymore. I won't have to act like I understand what he's saying when I actually don't. I needn't burden myself with other people's opinions and what they'll think about me. I'll finally be free.

Free to live as I am.

...

...

And with those thoughts, I slowly leaned forward. Most people would start to panic about now, but I am different than most people.

I'm too different.

I plunged myself into the embrace of the only person that would accept me for who I truly am; Death.

Although his fingers are cold and lips chilling, he still accepts me.

Accepts me just as I am.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

The year is 829, sixteen years before the fall of Wall Maria and exactly three years since I started living here, and life in the Underground was just as horrible as you'd expect it to be.

When I first opened my eyes, it was already evident. Dawn arrived that morning, and the sun bloomed in the sky, once again gracing the people of the world with its fabulous light. Of course, such luxurious gifts were not meant for the likes of us. We were comparable to a mole or a serpent, beaten away from the rest of the world and forced into the ground.

But regardless of the absence of any morning light, it was still technically the morning and I had slept in a little later than usual. My auburn hair was spread about my head messily, and my green-ish eyes blinked several times as they struggled to focus. The two ragged pink scars that ran across my face created a unique color scheme in the torchlight. One of the scars continued down my neck without showing any signs of slowing, before disappearing beneath the blanket I had wrapped around myself.

Saying "I lay almost completely undressed in Doc Meyer's bed" would be true, however it would give the wrong impression. You see, I and Doc have always had a very complex relationship, and it would take a while to explain the whole backstory, so let's just say that, to an outsider I'm his adopted daughter, to him I'm a test subject and a guinea pig, and to his son I'm practically his slave.

Every so often, Doc will test some new drugs or medicines or whatever's on me, and usually I've no say in it. As a matter of fact, not only do I have no idea what he's injecting into me, but he also drugs me to sleep beforehand, so I don't even have the option to resist. I'd randomly just drop to the floor unconscious after eating or drinking something, and wake up in his bed, suffering from whatever side effects the drugs have.

This time, however, I feel far worse than usual. An awful and sticky taste is stuck to the back of my mouth, and my stomach feels like it's churning enough to make me vomit until I lose consciousness again. My scarred legs are shaking uncontrollably, and my head is spinning like a top. My vision is so impaired that I can only see pulsing flashes of a white light, all the while my ears are being suppressed by an awful ringing noise.

Unable to move without vomiting or losing consciousness, I give up on leaving, and choose to sleep a little longer.

The room I was in was in complete shambles and an extremely thick layer of dust covered the entire room. A crooked painting of an alluring yet unhealthily thin woman hung on the wall beside me, and the bricks that made up the room's walls were visibly decaying. Thin and dirty blankets cover the entire floor, and old clothes also lay strewn about the room. Just as I made a mental note to myself to clean this room when I have the chance and start to drift back to sleep, someone struts through the open door with a water filled pail in his hand.

It is Doctor Albus Meyer, owner of this building and my current guardian in a way. His short black hair lay neatly slicked back, and his wrinkle covered face carries a unique sense of charm with it. His small brown eyes have a visible lust for knowledge, and large frame overshadows all of his other features immediately.

Even outside the Underground, being overweight is so uncommon it is thought that only nobles can even be it. Doc, however, is uniquely built and, although not overweight parse, he is still above average. This makes him stand out wherever he goes, and it makes him a constant target for robbers that mistake him for a noble or wealthy man.

I have no idea how he manages to maintain this amount of body fat even when there is no food even available in the Underground, and he never gives a direct answer, so we just gave up asking.

"Ya finally awake yet, Shorty? Eh?"

"I'm a-"

The large man approached me while bellowing out this inquiry, his raspy voice piercing into my skull like a handful of nails. He then, interrupting my reply, flopped himself down beside me and yanked off my blanket, flinging it at the wall.

"Let's just get this over with, missy"

He apparently didn't care for my answer at all, because he slammed down the bucket he was holding, and immediately started pulling off whatever clothes I had on left, revealing my massive collection of old wounds.

Doc whipped out an old handkerchief from his pocket and plunged it into the bucket, which housed an arsenal of muddy water. He then started to wash my entire body with the cloth, paying special attention to each individual scar. Although this situation wasn't exactly a normal occurrence, randomly doing something like this did sound exactly like Albus, so I quickly excepted the situation.

Plus, he brought one of his hands behind my head, wrapping his wrist around my nape. Although he was using this gesture for the purpose of raising and supporting my head as he washed, I saw it as a threat. With his palm wrapped around my neck, he could easily reach both my great vein and throat if I tried to resist him.

But there was no real reason for me to want to resist him, or for him to want to hurt me, so this was probably me just being superstitious again.

Although my entire body was covered in awful and painful looking scars, one scar in particular always seemed to get all the attention. Doc called it "Big'n"(for obvious reasons) and checked the wound regularly.

It started at about the middle of my left cheek and traveled down to my neck and onto my collarbone. It then runs down my collar and covers the entire left side of my breast, runs all the way down my entire left side, passes my hip and wraps around my thigh before finally ending at my calf.

It is the widest at my side, where it's larger than my entire palm just on the front (it also covers my side and reaches my back too). It is swirling with deformed pink flesh twisted in abnormal directions. Doc says that this wound is incredibly dangerous, and if I'm not careful, can cause internal bleeding.

Other than the huge one, my entire body is tattered in ragged scars, the most notable being a slightly curved one just above my right eyebrow and a large on that wraps distortedly around my left wrist.

Doc finished washing my body surprisingly quickly and lifted my head towards his own.

"Shorty, who fuck'n gave ya permission ta sleep in, eh?!"

"It was technically your drugs that knocked me out..."

As Doc began scrubbing my face, he spat out this question, hoping to intimidate me. I, however responded emotionlessly. Rubbing his nose at my reply, Doc growled under his breath.

"Oh yeah, this brat's got no feelin's... Hey Shorty, Carter says he wants ta' see ya, so once'r ready get goi'n or imma' beat'cha to death, got it?"

After I nodded at his order and threat, Doc finished scrubbing my face, and laid me back onto the floor. After setting me down, Doc picked up and tossed me a set of clothes, at which I tilted my head.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doi'n what?"

As Meyer quickly made his way to the room's exit (he obviously didn't like being here for some reason), I finally voiced my confusion. Albus still wanted to leave just as quickly as he had appeared, but after not understanding my question, curiosity got the best of him. Doc turned his head to me and voiced his own.

"Umm, it's just that, you don't usually do stuff like this, and getting that water alone should be far more than enough..."

Water that wasn't immediately fatal to drink was to the Underground as gold is to the average peasant within Wall Rose. Securing enough water that's clean enough to act as a substitute bath would take a considerable amount of effort, and considerate isn't a word that describes Doc.

But Meyer didn't just secure the water, he personally washed me, and retrieved my outfit. Such kindness appearing out of nowhere can only have one explanation...

"Don't tell me you... how much time do I have left?"

"Ehh?! I get the feel'n you're jump'n ta some hasty conclusions!"

His reaction was somewhat reassuring, but I was never worried in the first place. Even if his experiments on me caused me to contract a terminal illness, it wouldn't bother me too much. Doc quickly regained his composure and tapped his finger on his forehead.

"Seriously, if I didn't know any better, I'd think ya just sass'd me... Guess you're at that age now..."

He continued to mock me, but I simply rolled my eyes, still wishing for a direct answer. Seeing my expression, Doc sighed and finally answered. Somewhat

"C'mon Shorty, just laugh for once, jeez. Anyways, don't get the wrong idea'rs here. It was Carter and Lusbel that got the water and washed your clothes, I just decided I didn't like being the only one not doin' anything for ya, plus why would I skip an opportunity ta wash a girls naked body?"

"Are you perhaps a lolicon?"

"Seriously, quit fuck'n sass'n me!"

Doc stomped his foot angrily. Apparently, he took my question as a joke and thought I was mocking him. Truthfully, I just was curious because Carter had told me once that Doc's old wife was fourteen when they started dating, meaning there was already over a decade and a half between their ages then. And in addition, I had no idea why he took me in in the first place. If he saw me in a sexual light it would explain several of my questions...

But more importantly, why would Carter and Lusbel help me like that? They have to have some sort of reason to do this...

"I already told ya, Shorty! Carter wants ta see ya, so hurry up! If ya keep my son waiting one more minute..."

Meyer yelled at me from the opened door before leaving the room, once again not waiting for my answer. Doc's personality can be a handful to deal with, but after being stuck with him for three years, you'll get used to it.

I wonder what those two are planning... I thought as I pulled my freshly washed shirt and trousers on. My curiosity pushed me into action, so I finished dressing at incredible speed. After my outfit was completely donned, I quickly pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, before turning to the room's exit.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

"Hey, Ria!"

The exact second I walked into the lobby my attention was called. I tilted my expressionless face toward the all-too familiar voice that was calling me.

Lusbel Emerson, a young boy who's twelve years old (a year older than me), approached me with evident excitement. He wore a broad smile, one that happened to show his missing teeth, on his fair, dirt covered face. His messy brown hair flopped about his head as he came running toward me.

I always thought of Lusbel as awkward and indifferent, and I still have no idea why he follows me and Carter around all the time, or why he was so eccentric and outgoing. Carter said that having someone that's always positive around could be beneficial, and that heroes always come in groups of three anyway, so I had no choice but to accept his annoying presence as another part of my life. Also, "Ria", the false name he gave me, seems incredibly fraud, and I'd never associate myself with it.

Not only am I completely emotionless, but I also have no memories beyond three years ago, and the source of my amnesia is the same incident that caused most of my scar's, and my lack of emotions.

Because of my amnesia, I have no idea what my real name was, so Lusbel took it upon himself to give me one. Without my discretion.

Identity is really important to me, so I had simply wanted to just not have a name because any name that they'd give me would make me feel like a fake. Wearing a name that's not my real one is like pretending I'm someone I'm not, is the way I saw it. Of course, Lusbel simply didn't give a damn.

"You're late, Ria! Carter just left!"

"Huh?"

"Flynn and Lili came in and whispered something in his ear, then he told me to tell you that he'd be right back, and I said, "where are you going?" And he said, "you'll find out later" and then gave me one of those "wait and see" winks, then he ran out the hospital with Flynn, and Lili said she'd stay here, and I told her-"

"That's enough, old sport. Shorty, you look like you're gonna' die of boredom"

Thankfully, Doc rescued me from the hell that is one of Lusbel's rants. The doctor was sitting at his splinter coated desk, pouring a blue medicine into a thin, slightly cracked, glass vial. Doc was wearing the cracked spectacles that Casper once had hid in his left shoe, hoping no one would put them on.

If I remember correctly, Lusbel had been the one that found them, and had spent the next thirty minutes role playing as Doc. I have no idea how someone like him even survives here in the Underground.

"Anyway, happy Somewhat-Birthday!"

"Oh, that's what this is about..." I mumble to myself

The "Somewhat-Birthday" was the name of the day Carter found me bleeding and suffering from complete amnesia in a muddy gutter and Doc nursed me back to life. That was three years ago, and ever since then I've been living here at the Sanctuary, the safest hospital in all of the Underground.

"Didn't I ask you guys not to celebrate that anymore?" I inquired, quietly

"Well, everyone has to have a birthday, and since you can't remember your real one, I have to give you one! It's the same thing as your name, Ria!"

"Didn't I ask you to stop calling me that, too?"

"Nope!"

"Can you at least hesitate before you say such an obvious lie?" I asked emotionlessly

"Well, when you tell yourself the same thing over and over and over again, you eventually will start believing that it's true, no matter how abstract it might be! Once that happens, you can say whatever you want without it fazing you! That's what I did!"

"You do realize that you just admitted it's a lie, right?"

"Nope!"

"... "

"Sport! Keep it up and Shorty might feel her first emotion! Of course, it'll be anger, and she'd probably kill you, but still!"

"Please don't encourage him" I warned in an almost robotic tone.

Turning away from the annoying Lusbel, I made my way toward Lili, a young six-year-old girl with short black hair.

Lili was quietly sketching on a piece of withered paper but seemed to be confused about something. Seeing her chewing on the end of her pen, I approached her to see what the source of her confusion was.

"What's up?"

I asked as I gently took a seat beside her.

"Huh?! O-oh, it's you, sissy. See? I'm drawing a family on the surface, but..."

Lili suddenly dropped her voice almost to a whisper, as if she were ashamed of something.

"... I forgot what the clouds and sun look like"

"Oh..."

I gave her a fake smile, hoping for her to relax, and then gave her my answer.

"That's alright! I've never even seen the sun or the clouds, so I don't know for sure... But I think the sun looks like a big white circle, and the clouds look like the poofs of smoke Doc breaths out when he smokes"

"O-okay, thanks"

So not even seeing a little girl smile with genuine gratitude would spark any form of feelings in me, huh...

Seated beside Lili, I helped her with her sketches for the next few minutes, in which we both discussed what we each thought it would be like to live on the surface. Lili even said that Flynn, her older brother, had told her that there are mountains made completely out of gold.

We were a few minutes into our discussion when he finally came running back, panting as he struggled to catch his breath.

Carter Meyer.

Oddly, Flynn wasn't with him anymore.

"H-hey, sorry I'm late, h-huh..."

I tilted my head curiously at the panting boy with messy grey hair.

"Don't worry about it. Why did you leave in the f- No, never mind. What did you want to see me about?"

"Yeah Carter!" interrupted Lusbel, "What did ya run off to do too? You can't keep hid'n these mysterious stuff from us, so fess up! What were ya doin'? Wherecha' go? Why isn't Flynn with ya anymore? Why'd ya say ya want'd ta see Ria, but then run off before she could reach ya?"

"Which one cough* do you want me to answer? I can only keep track of so many questions after all..."

"All of 'em!"

Ignoring Lusbel's stubborn persistence's, Carter, still panting, turned back toward me

"A-actually, I- cough* I wanted to give you something for your birthday..."

Seeing that I still was wearing a look of confusion, Carter gestured for me to step outside the hospital. I looked toward Doc, indirectly asking him for permission, and he rolled his eyes, as if to say "whatever".

With Meyer's "permission", I rose to my feet and walked over to Carter on the other side of the lobby. Before heading out, though, I pulled a black trench coat over my shoulders and stuffed my ponytail into a black derby hat. These disguises kept the freaks in the alleys from instantly seeing that I'm female.

You can never be too cautious here.

After my quick preparations were made, I followed after Carter, who had already walked out the front door. As I made my way outside, I heard Lusbel start to follow after me, only to be stopped by Doc.

"Let the kids have their time alone together..." I heard him say as I just as the door closed behind me.

Doc's being oddly considerate today for some reason... I thought as I turned down the narrow street.

Carter's pace was somewhat slow, so I caught up to him fairly quickly, and soon the two of us were walking down the murky streets of the Underground together.

"Carter, where are we heade-"

"Shhhh..."

My inquiry was interrupted by Carter placing his finger to my lip. These interruptions must be a family thing.

"Just follow me"

At such a confident statement, there was no questioning whether or not I should trust him at this point.

So, when Carter took my scarred left hand into his own, quickened his pace, and started careening down side roads and into alleys, I followed his lead.

Ignoring the odd looks and glares from the large population of freaks all over the town, we both knew better than anyone it was just a matter of time before some hoodlum tries to assault us. This was the Underground after all, and such incidents were almost impossible to avoid. But we didn't care.

Just as Doc said, this was our time, and no thug was going to take that away. And so, the two of us raced down the streets of the Underground hand in hand.

To me there was only Carter, the boy who was leading me forward, and to Carter, there was only me, the girl he was leading to a place he alone knew.

Turning down a small dimly lit road in District three, we raced up a small flight of stone stairs in an abandoned apartment before arriving at our destination.

The room we finally reached was terribly shabby. As I took off my black derby hat, I was seriously contemplating on questioning why Carter even bothered dragging me out here. Carter, ignoring my obvious confusion, made his way across the shambles that was the room's floor and pulled two blinds apart, revealing the landscape through a shattered window.

From the shattered glass the entire Underground was visible, the building's dark silhouettes illuminated by the orange and red light of torches. The shadows danced on the cave's ceiling, and the flames that cast those shadows danced in a similar manner within their respective torches.

I could see the twenty-six pillars that supported the Underground's roof, each one with a unique ragged surface that was perfectly paired with the dancing shadows, and each branching out toward the ceiling and creating a multitude of stalactites.

At this scene, Carter smiled in awe, clearly taken by the landscape.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked, pointing outside the window

"..."

Part of me wanted to mindlessly nod my head at his comment, but although I could be called many things, I definitely wasn't a liar.

To me, it wasn't a magnificent view, it was simply the Underground, a massive collection of trash, shit, and pain that no one wanted. There was nothing special about the scene, and I definitely wasn't moved. But something did make me feel slightly uneasy.

To me it looked like simple houses and buildings in a cave, illuminated by torchlight.

But to him, it was something else entirely. He was moved by what he saw; what he saw was inspiration.

"What do you see out there that moves you like this, Carter?"

"..."

"To me, it's just the Underground, but to you..."

"..."

"What is it you see?"

I turned toward Carter, who's eyes were brimming with tears from the apparently glorious scene in front of him. My expression was still blank as I stated my reason for asking him;

"Because I want to see it, too"

"..."

Silence.

There was a long pause of anxious silence, but Carter still refused to break his gaze from the scene.

Time seemed to slow down, but he eventually, finally, spoke.

"You said that you just see the Underground, right?" he asked, still gazing out the window

"..."

Now it was my turn to remain silent.

"Well," he explained

"That's what I see too. It's just the Underground"

"Then why are you so-"

"But that's not all I see"

"...?"

I tilted my head my head curiously at him, and he finally turned to face me, and with a broad smile on his grimy face he states

"I see our home"

"..."

His explanation didn't answer my curiosity, but merely made it grow. Understanding this, Carter continued his explanation.

"This cave may be full of the most disgusting, vile, and atrocious beings in existence, but it's still our home"

"..."

"Life in this stink hole definitely isn't easy, but it still brought us together. The cruelty of this place is what caused our lines to cross three years ago, right? If it wasn't for my mom's cruel attitude, I honestly might not even had noticed you in that gutter, let alone done anything, and if you had never been in the gutter, who knows where I'd be right now..."

"I guess so..." I answered robotically

"Plus, when I am seeing the entire city like this, I don't think about its cruelty at all, because all I can see is the place that shaped you and me to the way we are right now"

Carter once again took my scar covered left hand into his own...

"These aren't just any buildings" he said pointing out the window with his other hand, "These are the buildings that make up the Underground City, the place that raised you and me"

With a smile on his face, Carter looked me square in the eye...

"This is our home, Ria"

"Please don't start calling me that too"

I puffed out my cheeks making a pouting face, and Carter smiled at his own teasing. Returning to the subject at hand, I turned toward the window and gazed at the landscape, hoping for something to change...

"…"

Based on Carter's words, the reason for our different perspectives might just be the way we were looking at it. I was simply looking at it for what it is; just the Underground. But he, on the other hand, saw something more than just the Underground; he saw our past, he saw our present, and he saw the place that we, no matter where we run, will always call home.

Because this is the Underground that raised us and brought us together.

"Anything?" He asked hopefully, but in reply, I simply looked to my feet and,

"...I'm sorry"

"..."

"...I see"

"..."

Silence once again returned, bringing its unbearable misery with it.

"..."

Until Carter shattered it.

"Anyways, here's the real reason I brought you here"

"Eh? You mean the view wasn't it?"

"Don't be silly, Ria. Why would I just show you something you can see at any elevated place here?"

"Please stop calling me that"

Carter rolled his eyes, another "family tradition" for the Meyer's.

"Anyway, here you go"

The grey-haired boy pulled my arm and placed something like a small box in my palm. Upon closer examination, it was a small box. A small, circular, metal box.

"W-what is it?" I asked as I examined the letter-less box that gave no clue to its purpose.

"Here, let me show you..." He said, snatching the box back from my hands.

Twisting the top and bottom of the box caused it to open, revealing several different shades of tan.

"It's a cosmetic" he said handing the box back to me "I thought you could use it to hide your scars if you ever felt like you wanted to..."

"Thank you"

Although I said thanks, my tone and facial expressions apparently didn't align, so it came off as unnatural. It was simply another thing you had to constantly stress over when you're emotionless.

"Huuuuh..." sighed Carter "What am I gonna' do with you... I mean, you need to earnestly smile at least once in your life"

"I'm not so sure that worrying about that's necessar- Eh?!"

Carter suddenly grabbed hold of both my cheeks and lifted them up into a "smile"

"There ya go! You've got this!"

"Pleashh shtooop!"

I managed to yank away from his grabby fingers and then put on a show of fake tears. In reply, Carter just rubbed his nose.

"Fine, you don't have to do it now"

I tearfully rubbed my red cheeks and then glared at my attacker, but for some reason his expression was solemn and serious. Seeing that look of determination in his eyes, I couldn't help but quit joking around.

"Hey, Ally?" He asked quizzically

"Ally" was the nick-name that Carter had imposed on me. Unlike Lusbel's "Ria", Carter only called me Ally when we were alone so that no one else would start using it, giving it an aura of formality and unique identity. Plus "Ally" was short for alias, so, unlike "Ria", it didn't feel like I was pretending that I am someone I'm not.

"Yeah Carter?"

"Promise me that one day you'll smile. A real, sincere smile, okay?"

"U-um, I-I promise, Carter"

Perhaps realizing that he had just destroyed the atmosphere, or maybe because he felt literal relief from my stuttering reply, or perhaps both, Carter gave a heavy sigh of relief.

"C'mon Ally" Carter said, looking toward me

"Let's go home"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	2. Chapter 2: Butcher

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Nothing interesting really happened during the three days that followed me and Carter's meeting.

I awoke each morning feeling slightly more ill, and I was beginning to contemplate asking Doc to stop drugging me every night. I didn't do it because I concluded that even if I managed to convince him to stop, it would follow some serious repercussions; he'd at least stop giving me my medication and I'd probably go mad.

On this particular morning, I once again woke up feeling dastardly sick. My head was full of a thick sheet of white fog, and my limbs ached terribly from his syringes. My mouth was watering for a substance I've never tasted before (consciously at least), and a long stream of saliva hung from my watering mouth.

What kind of drugs is he using on me anyway? It couldn't be a medicine, because he'd have to have me contract the disease before he could test it.

I sat up and tried to organize my thoughts, but apparently, any form of thinking wasn't allowed because my head started screaming and pounding in my skull.

No matter. I'm used to pain, so a headache is nothing

Pulling on my old clothes and leather boots, I was prepared to head outside the door to where Carter was waiting. After tying up my messy hair, I finally made my way toward the door, instantly spying Doc, once again, sitting at his desk and wearing those spectacles. Upon closer inspection, he was brewing up another batch of my medication (which I really need right now; my head's killing me)

Lusbel Emerson was, oddly, absent, while Flynn and Lili sat at the same bench they always sit at, Flynn helping Lili with her sketches. Carter Meyer was anxiously pacing the floor beside the Sanctuary's door, and a customer with a large grey beard was laying in a unconscious on a white bed opposite of the two siblings.

Lusbel's absence from the hospital was a wonder.

Flynn and Lili are respectable people, and although they spend a lot of their time here indulging on Doc's hospitality and patience, they do have a proper reason. Lili has a very low immune system and is almost constantly sick. Not only do the siblings live on the streets, but they also are (for some reason) discriminated against, meaning no hospital would except them. No one except Doc.

Ever since their first visit, they've been here for Doc's checkups almost daily. Lusbel, on the other hand, not only can attend other hospitals, but he also doesn't even need to visit one. He seems to have no decent sense of etiquette and simply shows up wherever he pleases. Due to his obsession with me and Carter, I find it odd that he would willingly be absent.

So I quickly accepted that his awful personality got him killed and he's not my problem anymore.

"Hey, Ria!"

Seeing Lili happily waving for me to come over, I had no choice but to. It's a miracle her childish innocence hasn't been crushed by the Underground yet, and I'm sort of curious to know how she has remained so sheltered.

"Look! I finished the drawing!" cried Lili, holding it up for me to see.

It was the same picture she was working on three days ago, and after three days of work, it was now incredibly impressive.

"It's gorgeous."

"That's what I told her," said Flynn gently. "It really is spectacular"

"Heehee! You guys 'r' making me blush!"

"We're not joking Lili, you should really consider becoming an artist," continued Flynn.

"Yeah, just don't practice with my paper and ink. Ya know how expensive that stuff is, eh?"

The one to interject was Doc, who didn't even bother looking up from his work. From the looks of how much work he's done and his attitude, I'm probably gonna have to deal with this headache for a while.

"Eh? I wanna see it too, Lili. May I?" Requested Carter, rubbing a scar under his eye.

"Here! I drew all of us when we finally get to go to the surface!"

"I thought it was a just a family" I stated robotically

"Huh? It is a family. See, that's me an' Flynn, there's Lusbel. Oh! And Carter, your right there next to Ria!"

"Well," says Carter "I guess we could be a family. Especially Lusbel and you, Ria. Ya both have the same eyes"

"Please don't compare me to him or call me that" I threatened

"Yes ma'am" squeaked my prey

A ghost had momentarily appeared in the lobby and threatened to haunt Carter for life, so he had no choice but to follow its order. Recovering from the shock of realizing monsters are real, Carter shook his head.

"It's a really nice picture, but if this is us, then why isn't Pop in the picture, Lili?"

"Damn, I let you use my paper and you forget to let me in on the fun?! What kind of a fucker does that?" Came the crying voice from across the room.

Lili looked as if she was struggling to find the right moment to defend herself and sighed after Doc finished his rant.

"U-um, actually I just didn't put you in because, well, who will take care of the sick people here if you moved to the surface?"

"A shockingly relevant excuse from the eight-year-old" mumbled Flynn sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be like that" sighed Carter, slapping Flynn in the shoulder.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed ta have fun because o' my job now, s'that it?" Grumbled Doc, "Kids these days, Dammit!"

"But seriously," began Carter, "When we get to the surface, what's the first thing you're gonna do, Lilli?"

"Me?!, u-umm, well, I'd like to ride a boat. You know, one of those Ferries that run through the Wall... It'll be soo much fun"

"Oh really?" teased Flynn, "I thought you hate water"

"I only hate the water here!"

"Well it is mostly noble's piss" I said leisurely,

"Oh yeah? Well what do you want to do when we get to the surface, Ria?" asked Flynn, knowing that I hate conversations like these,

Seriously. I think Lusbel's asshole of a personality is rubbing on to Flynn

"Don't know"

"There has to be something you want, Ria," stated Lili innocently, "no one wants nothing"

"I guess I'm a no one..."

"Actually," interjected Carter, "Ria wants to see the stars and the moon twinkling in the night as she clings onto a friend's hand, and the two of them will watch the stars in the sky until they drift off to sleep in each other's embrace. And I want that too"

Flynn blushed and chuckled quietly to himself, and Doc glanced up from his work wearing a grin. Lili, however, reacted completely different from everyone else.

"Whaat?! Seriously! You want that Ria?!"

"I guess so..." I said sarcastically, then wearing a cruel and sinister smile, I turned to Flynn.

"What is it you want, buddy?"

Seeing the shadow cast over my face, even Flynn couldn't help but gulp. But he could, however, regain his composure rapidly.

"Actually, I want to climb to the peak of an incredibly tall mountain, and see the whole world from its snow caped peak, then I want to live in the largest forest I can see from that mountain top"

"Oddly specific, but yeah!" Carter rubbed his nose, "Once I save up enough money, all of us can finally get citizenships for the surface!"

"Yay! I can't wait!"

Lili cried out in joy, as if getting a citizenship on the surface is that simple, but I turned to Carter and,

"But you'll never save up enough if you get killed"

"Shortie's right, Sport. If ya kill ya'r self huntin' those bastards and bitches, you'll just piss me off an' crush these kidz's little hearts. Don't want that now do ya?"

"That's why I don't plan on dying"

At that moment, the door flew open, and Lusbel came running through the door...  
...Drenched in blood and carrying someone wrapped in a thin blanket

"Doc! It's Maria!"

"...Who?"

There was a moment of hesitation before doctor Meyer spit out this cruel but honest question, at which Carter rolled his eyes as he rushed toward Lusbel to help.

"It's Maria, the sick kid you were treating two days ago- No, never mind, just help her!"

Doc got to his feet, pushing his chair aside and headed straight towards the boys as they laid the disfigured girl on a white bed, almost instantly dying the mattress crimson. Flynn reflexively shielded his sister's eyes as Doc unfolded the towel wrapped around the girl's small frame, and I simply continued watching with no feeling.

Upon closer examination, Maria's condition was far worse than we had originally thought; starting at her thin throat, a knife had cut in a jagged ring about her neck and from there her skin had been pulled off.

All of it.

Maria had been completely flayed and only her wrists, feet, and head were still holding onto any skin. And worst of all, judging by the revolting gurgles, coughs, and gasps, she was flayed alive. Crimson bubbles formed at her frothing mouth, and rather than being a natural tone of skin, her body was covered in a connection of brown and red muscles, crimson and blue arteries, and thin white and pink linings of fat, all dripping blood.

"What the hell are those mothafuckers doin'!" mumbled Doc under his breath.

"Well," began Carter grimly, "this is the Underground, and the MP's can't keep track of every murder that happe-"

"That's not what I'm fuck'n talk'n 'bout brat!" screamed Meyer.

Realizing he had misspoken, he pushed his spectacle back onto his eye and taking a few calming breaths, Doc calmed himself down before continuing.

"Just shove this bitch in a closet or somethin' until someone can throw her corpse in tha' river"

"...!"

"Wait," interjected Lusbel, "you're not even going to try to help her?"

"Ehh?! There's nothin' ta help! Just look at her!"

Almost as if it had been rehearsed, Maria's limbs convulsed, before flying into a full seizure. Doc immediately flew toward her and pushed her head onto her side, trying to keep her from strangling herself.

"B-but still, you have to at least tr-"

"Are ya threatin' me?"

The room seemed to freeze as Doc glared at Lusbel.

"Are ya fuck'n threatin' me brat? You, you're a shit with absolutely nothin', a worthless street rat, but you still spend all your time at MY house because I LET YOU DAMMIT, AND YUR STILL FUCK'N THREATIN' ME?!"

Lusbel was visibly passionate about his position, but in the face of the forty-five-year old's rage he had no strength to come up with a retort. Although I wanted to side with Lusbel, I didn't really care enough to voice an opinion I barely saw any logic in. "If you die, you die" was the philosophy I held, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't get myself to care for her, so it wasn't me or Lusbel that spoke up.

Lili's eyes and ears were being shielded by her brother, and Flynn was, well, protecting his sister, so they couldn't retort Meyer either.

And so it was Carter.

"But Pa, she's still alive, and it's a doctor's duty to protect lives. Have you no honor, that you're even willing to-"

"No, no, no, no, noo! Not you too! And don't you fuck'n dare talk to me about honor! Honor? What honor?! How 'bout honorin' the fact that this bitch's 'n so much pain that throw'n her in a bonfire would be a mercy!"

"What if she were paying?"asked Lusbel, seeming to have regained his composure, "If she or her family were paying, that would be a different story, right?"

"Damn right it would! That's cuz those people are PAYIN' ME TO TRY! Even if it's pointless, I've still gotta do what they paid me ta do! If there's no point 'n tryin', don't bother! If someone pays you to try the impossible, then you sure as hell better try! The end results are the same, the only difference is one you get money, the other ya don't!"

"S-still, but what abou-"

Once again Lusbel was interrupted, but this time it wasn't Doc who was the culprit. It was Maria herself.

"...Ughblargh. . ."

"Eeh?"

"M-Maria?"

"Maria!"

The three men standing closest to the dying girl gave their individual responses, and the girl in question voiced her own opinion...

". . . kil-cough ...k-ugh...kill, me..."

Silence fell upon the room...

It wasn't an order, and she wasn't asking either. She was simply begging.

"As you wish"

Albus grabbed a long surgical knife from a tray but was stopped short by Lusbel.

"Stop! S-she doesn't know what she's saying! Just numb her pain and stop the bleeding and she'll recover in no time! Then she'll be thanking you for not obeying her!"

"The hell 'r ya goin' on about?!"

Doc slammed Lusbel to the floor as he approached the girl, not caring if he was injured. But his own son still blocked his path.

"What about Ria?!" demanded Carter

"Ehh?"

Hearing my "name" I looked up and glared at the culprit, but he refused to meet my eyes.

"S-she was flayed similarly to this when we found her! Why'd you help her but won't help Maria?!"

Doc stopped short and glared at his son, but quickly started moving again.

"Two reasons," he said, shoving Carter to the floor and continuing his approach.

"One,"

Albus gently placed his hand behind Maria's neck and lifted her head,

"Shortie had only been peeled on her left side, while this brat's been completely flayed. Even Shortie's recovery was highly unlikely, and this bitch is over twice as much at risk. Even I can't save her"

Doc brushed Maria's hair from her neck and placed the knife against her throat.

"Two, thanks to Shortie, I've learned my lesson about helping strangers and I'll probably never do it again... Though she is far better behaved than the likes of you two. I mean, look! She's just sitt'n over there watch'n while ya two 'r tryin' ta argue with ya Pa!"

Realizing he had contradicted his own argument, Meyer stopped,

"Still, I've had enough of family..."

And the end of that sentence was followed by the sound of a throat being slit, and Maria was no more.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

For better or for worse, Maria was dead.

Doc carted her corpse into an old room and closed the door to hide the foul stench, while Carter and I began cleaning the blood-stained lobby.

"I was right, wasn't I?"

Carter stubbornly refused to back down, even after the deed was done.

"Right? We should have at least tried to help her"

"Please," I stated firmly, "drop it. The dead don't care that they're dead. Only the living do."

"Ria's right, Lusbel. What's done is done"

"You guys too?!"

Carter agreed with me and we tried to calm down Lusbel but he refused, so are words fell on deaf ears. Lusbel quickly turned to the two black haired siblings sitting at the bench.

"What about you, Flynn?! What do you think?"

Flynn brushed his brown hair from his eyes and stared at the floor.

"Well," he began,"this is the Underground, and here the strong survive and the weak die. That's always been the way it works. You can't save everyone, and no one expects you to."

"Damn it!"

Lusbel dropped himself into an arm chair and slammed his fists onto the table so hard that blood began pouring from his wrist. Carter, who was unmaking the blood-soaked bed next to me, mumbled "this is the third one this week" under his breath, before turning to Lusbel.

"You know, it is a shame she died before we could get any answers about how she ended up like that..."

If she were still alive, there would be a small chance she'd be able to give them a clue to the culprit's identity, then they could send it to the MP's, ensuring the monsters capture.

"Lusbel," Carter began, "tell me what exactly happened. How did you find Maria?"

Without looking up from the floor, Lusbel explained grimly,

"I didn't find her, she sort of came to me. I was sleeping in a crumbling and abandoned room, when I heard someone moving around. When I looked, I found her lying like this at my doorstep with a scrap of paper lying on her chest that simply read "Butcher"."

Based on Lusbel's words, I quickly realized something he might have overlooked. Maria had been completely flayed, and skinning something is incredibly messy work. Since Lusbel didn't mention the presence of her flayed skin on the floor, that implies that the crime couldn't have been committed at the place Lusbel was residing. This is also supported by the fact that Lusbel didn't hear anything until she was already skinned and on his doorstep. If she wasn't skinned there than he couldn't hear her screams.

Based on these observations the only question remains; why? Why would someone pick up the flayed girl, carry her to the building, and drop her on Lusbel's door step with that note? The answer could only be one of two things; one, he or she is or works with the killer, and needed to place her somewhere that would get Lusbel's, and therefore Doc's, attention. Or option two, he or she doesn't work for the killer, helped her escape and took her somewhere he or she knows she'll get to the Sanctuary. Either way, they wanted our attention.

"Hmm, what do you think about this Ria?"

"I think that you and Lusbel hunting bounties is stupid and you'll both just end up dead."

Carter shook his head and sighed at me,

"Is that all Lusbel?"

"Yeah"

"In that case, we just have to investigate this "butcher" if we want to catch the culprit. Do you have the note here?"

"No, I dropped it in my panic, though my speed was pointless 'cause she just died anyway..."

"Stop pitying yourself Lusbel" I growled,

"Alright, settle down Ria. Jeez, I don't get why he makes you so jumpy"

"He's acting. He's always seemed fake like he's pretending to be someone he's not"

"Why're you so cold ta me, Ria?! What'd i do?"

As Lusbel started whining again, I rolled my eyes and Carter ignored the lot of us,

"Anyways, if there's nothing else you saw that's worth noting, Lusbel, then our course of actio-"

cough*cough *, "Wait a moment, young boy..." came a quivering voice behind us.

The man with the grey beard that had been sleeping soundly in a bed beside us suddenly stirred. His raspy voice tickled my ears like a feather to a child.

"I know something about a "butcher""

"Huh?"

"What?! What is it?!" Demanded an agitated Lusbel,

"It was quite a while ago, so I apologize in advance if I'm mistaken, but there was a monster that the MP's dubbed that name"

"Guah?!"

Hearing the man speak as if he knew the MP's confidential information, and the fact that the manner he handed it out was so unforgivably informal, I reflexively grunted questioningly, earning glares from the two boys. Flynn however, seemed to have lost all interest in the conversation and was instead helping his little sister with her drawings. The elderly man chose to ignore my interruption and continued his explanation.

"If my memory is correct, "butcher" is the Military Police's code name of a serial killer that stocked its prey in the Underground, and it's common name that the public uses would be the Creature of the Underground. No one has ever found any good leads on the culprit, and if it hasn't been caught yet, then it's been stalking about here for over fifteen years"

"How do you know all this?" asked Carter. In order to secure liability to the claim, the source the man used to find this info needs to be secured as well.

"I was in the Military Police back in the day. My kid was starving so I stole some meat from my officer's office; that is how I got a dishonorable discharge and dumped down here."

"So, you're an ex-MP, huh... How do we know you're not lying about how you were kicked out, eh? Or that you were an MP in the first place? What do you want from us?"

"Lusbel, shut up."

Lusbel's mind was going a billion miles an hour, and not in a good way. He needed a good smack to the head, but I must have hit too hard because he fell face first into the floor. Carter didn't seem to care and continued with only a slight remark.

"Relax Lusbel... But you do bring up somewhat of a good point. Why are you telling us this? Isn't it supposed to be classified of somethin'?"

"Weeellll, that's kinda personal..."

Me and Carter stared expectantly at the man as he tried to weasel his way out of giving an explanation. As Lusbel struggled back to his feet and wiped a small trickle of blood from his nose, I started feeling a little bad. Maybe I should apologize later... But the man in question realized quickly that we wouldn't quit our interrogation, and so began his story;

"I was born in a country side within Wall Rose. At the young age of either thirteen or fourteen (I can't remember) I enlisted into the Military Police. Maybe you've heard about it before, but about thirty years ago there was a famine, and no one was unaffected by it."

"My son went for six days without food, and that's when I was stole the meat, was discharged, and then sent down here. A few days after my discharge, my son joined the Cadet Corps, and to my joy, graduated as number four within the top ten. He joined the Interior Military Police like any sane person would, and I couldn't be happier. Then disaster struck."

"Urban legends are peculiar things; you never know what's gonna become one. For serial killers it's even more so. Some people regard the legends as myths, like a ghost stories, but to others it can seem all too real, as is the case for me."

"I heard it happened at night; he was merely working on a simple investigation, something like a kidnapping, when he attacked! The nefarious Kenny the Ripper crept up behind him and SLIT HIS DAMNED THROAT!"

From what I could remember, I think Kenny the Ripper was a killer that targeted the Military Police. As he spoke, the old man slowly became more and more passionate about his words, until the very end, where he was practically screaming. Realizing how loud he had been, the man nervously quieted himself, glanced about nervously, then began again, practically in a whisper.

"Anyway, now I won't and can't stand by idly when I hear about a killer, I'll contribute someway at least. Plus, from what I heard it could help ya to fulfill that kid's dream"

The old man pointed his shaking finger at Lili, who had been occupying herself with her drawing. At the abrupt mention of her name, Lili tilted her head curiously and pointed at herself.

"Me?!"

"About your citizenships for the surface."

"Ahh!"

"There's a handsome reward for the butcher; more than enough for four citizenships, and with Mr Meyer's backing, you may be able to squeeze one more in"

"Wait!" bellowed Carter, "Just how long have you been eavesdropping on us?"

"Since I've been here actually"

So the man was awake the whole time... Great!

"If you were elderly and fragile in this hell hole than you'd hide in a hospital and pretend to be sick too."

"Can't really argue with that..."

Carter stated his thoughts on the subject in a matter of fact manner but was soon interrupted by another intruder on the conversation.

"What'd ya mean ya'r fakin' ya sickness?! No wonder i'as strugglin' ta find ya'r disease! Get tha fuck outta my hospital!"

Doc Meyer's clothes were stained crimson from preparing Maria's corpse for burial. It's the MP's job to identify and bury all of the bodies strewn throughout the Underground (though they do a terrible job at it), so Doc had been notifying them to take her off his hands. He had apparently finished his work just in time to hear his patient's words and begun to furiously expel the old man from the building.

The man swallowed his breath at the doctor's sharp tone and sprinted toward the exit, only stopping once to apologize and bid farewell to us. That wasn't even allowed by Doc, because he hurled an empty wine bottle at the man as he ran for his life.

Breathing heavily because of his rage, Doc eyed each of us with a warning glare. It could have meant 'don't talk to strangers' or 'let my patients alone', but I personally felt that it was more of a challenge; "will you stay with me, or will you trust a stranger and abandon this hospital, as my wife did." That's what he seemed to be saying. At least to me.

But as much as I hate to admit it, the five of us are close, and no amount of warning could separate us, nor lead us astray from our dream. We needed no words between us; we already knew our plan. My eyes moved from Carter to Lusbel, from Lusbel to Flynn, then from Flynn to Lili, each one nodding knowingly.

Although it wasn't our first encounter with the creature called Butcher, this moment was the true beginning of our tale.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	3. Chapter 3: Klara

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

"Earlier," I inquired at Carter as the five of us marched down a large underground road lit by lampposts, "when we were with Maria, you said something like 'that's the third one'. What did you mean by that?"

I asked the question just loud enough so that all five of us could hear, but not loud enough to draw unnecessary attention to our group. By letting everyone hear my question, Carter could no longer weasel his way out of giving an answer, because the three walking behind me have become curious. Seeing as much, Carter sighed.

"I haven't taken any action yet, but I've suspected that there is a killer like Butcher for a long time. I monitored three different hospital's customers, (including the Sanctuary) hoping to find more leads on this previously anonymous killer. I found two young girls that were killed just as, if not more brutally than Maria. That's why I said that"

"Curious, but how did you come to suspect a killer in the first place?"

I wasn't going to just let Carter get away with being dishonest to us. All the information he has needed to become ours.

"Although it may have started before, I first noticed when you showed up, Ria"

"Don't call me that"

"When we first found you, we had no idea how or who hurt you, and you lost your memory so that didn't help."

"Well I'm sorry"

"After you came into my life, I started to notice the trend; there was almost a constant flow of horribly brutalized young girls with no known source of their injuries. It wasn't until a week ago that I actually started counting, and Maria is my third one I found"

"Reasonable enough. The interrogation has stalled until further notice."

That's what I said, but Lusbel had other plans.

"Actually, why didn't you tell is this Carter? Do you not trust us? Aren't we your friends? Maybe it's because your working for the Butcher himself, which is how you got that info and why you didn't tell us!"

"Or maybe it wasn't worth mentioning" growled Carter,

"Don't you dare try to hide behind your lies! I can see through them all! I know who you are! I know who you are!"

"Shuddup Lusbel!"

"Graugh!"

Lusbel crashed to the floor after I fired my kick, but I simply didn't care. My need to apologize about earlier had completely slipped my mind, and so there we were, back at our futile banters.

Following Doc's interruption on our conversation, the five of us excused ourselves and made our way over to the Crescent Star, an oddly successful tavern in district 4. It was incredibly large for a simple tavern, but that was simply because it doubled as an apartment or hotel complex, and than tripled as a brothel.

Lusbel's mother, Mary Emerson, works as a prostitute at the Crescent, but it wasn't her we were pursuing. It was someone else entirely.

"Alright everyone," Carter started just as we arrived outside the building, "from here we need to split up."

"Why?" asked Flynn,

"Because someone has to verify the Butcher's existence and reward before we start our search"

"Oh," I said, "so someone has to head to the MP's office and confirm the old guy's words, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. I recommend sending Flynn because he's strong enough to fight someone off, should a Freak attack. With our large group, only an idiot would pick on us, but being alone is a completely different matter"

Flynn nodded at Carter's words, "I agree, I am the strongest here..."

Seeing Flynn trail off toward the end, both me and Carter gazed at him quizzically, prompting a sigh from the young boy,

"It's just that, I don't really want Lili to be in a place like that," Flynn gestured his head toward the building in front of us. From the brothel, moans and cries could be heard from the thin windows, actresses singing their songs of false pleasure, all for a couple of coins. I agreed with Flynn, this was no place for a child. However, walking with only one other person through the streets of the Underground was not a child's place either.

I respected Flynn; he managed to protect his sister's innocents this long, but in the end safety is more important than innocence, and this is the Underground, where both safety and innocence are incredibly rare. Here at least, you're lucky to have one.

"Flynn, I know how you feel, but you have to think about what's safer for Lili..." I started, only for Carter to turn to Flynn and question him,

"Flynn, are you willing to take responsibility for her?"

"I don't think that even needs to be asked..."

"Very well. Lili, you're going with-

"Wait!"

Good ol' Lusbel, interjecting where he's not wanted. Again

"What about what Lili wants? Huh? Are we just gonna ignore her opinion on the matter and-"

"She's six!" I growled,

"But still, she's a person! She should at least be able too-"

"Lili," I spoke quickly, clearly frustrated with the idiot, "who do you wanna go with?"

"Umm... brother!"

". . ."

Everyone stared at Lusbel blankly, wishing they could retrieve their lost time.

"Ok, I'll be leaving for the MP office. C'mon Lili!"

"Right!" Lili smiled happily, taking her brother's hand, and the two raced down the dim and narrow street, disappearing round the corner. Praying for the sibling's safety, my trio entered the building.

It's a common saying here that "Heroes are born from groups of three". The saying has no deep meaning and it's literal definition is its intent. The saying is simply an acknowledgment of a common trend among the successful.

Whether it be the King of Thieves, a boy who's only four years older than than me and still made far more than just a name for himself, or even Kenny the Ripper, the nefarious serial killer that stalked the streets of the Underground just a few years ago, they both had or have two childhood friends that were close to them. Because of this, Carter always said that the three of us are meant for greatness, and that's the only reason I allowed Lusbel around me in the first place.

At any rate, the three of us entered the tavern and were immediately greeted by the sharp smell of smoke and alcohol, a stark contrast to the awful fumes of shit that wafted about the Underground's thick air. In one of the tavern's corners a tiny girl, looking to be just barely older than Lili, was being harassed by a man with a ridiculously large beard as she handed out drinks. "She's way too young to be working here" I mumble to myself as the man shoved his fat and stiff fingers into the child's small mouth. The girl was still carrying an empty tray in her hand as the man's fat arms wrapped about her thin figure and begun groping at her flat chest. Burning her tear stained face into my mind, I began running after Lusbel and Carter, who had already approached the main desk.

"Umm, no-" I heard Carter saying, "we aren't here to buy her, we just would like to talk with her..."

"Oh," smiled the toothless man at the desk, "Ya friends of her's?"

"Yeah"

The man's annoying smile widened as he glared down at us, "sorry, you've gotta pay if ya wanna see her-"

His statement was cut short when he noticed me approaching. In truth, I seriously didn't want to deal with this right now, mostly because my head was killing me, but also because I hate how guys like him think they can do whatever they want to whoever they want. Pieces of shit.

"Is she with ya?" the fat ass whistled, "tell ya what, lemme fuck her, and ya can go in an' talk ta whoever ya want!"

I gave the man a warning smile, "How about I fuck you in the brain with a sword if you talk to me like that again. Kay?"

Unfortunately, my threats didn't detour him in the least, and actually encouraged him, "Woohoo, I love me a bitch that fights back, cuz those ones are the funnest to break!"

The man's grimy fingers inched toward my hair, but I moved much quicker than him. Gripping his wrist with one hand and placing my other at his shoulder, I swiftly pivoted and threw him over the desk and onto his back, a technique Flynn had taught me. I had drawn unnecessary attention to us, and now we were being eyed by everyone in the tavern. An escape route quickly became our newest priority.

"What's all dat commotion about, ehh?!"

A shrill female voice cut through our ears. Turning, we met the gaze of the Crescent's brothel owner, Klara Leah. She is a somewhat elderly lady, but still intimidatingly strong, both mentally and physically. And she is the woman we were looking for.

Cough* "Miss! I-it was these brats!" Choked the man I had thrown, "the lot of em just started attacking me!"

Hearing her employee's words, the woman's eyes darted, glaring at each of us.

"What the hell are ya- Carter? Lusbel?"

Klara finally recognized us, or more like them. For some reason she couldn't recognize me, and I probably know why.

"Yep. I came to speak with you," stated a reliable Carter, "but this man not only insisted that you're just another prostitute, but even said that we'd have to pay just to talk with ya"

Klara's sharp eyes darted at the toothless man, still on the floor. He was clearly intimidated by Leah's presence.

"I'll speak with you later," she said to Toothless, than turning back to the three of us, "what can I help ya with?"

"Actually, like I said earlier, we'd like to talk with you..."

Carter gestured to his surroundings, implying that they should move somewhere more private, and Klara nodded understandingly.

"Catch Lusbel," she cried out, tossing him a key, "your Mama's waiting fur ya"

Lusbel quickly gave his thanks, before sprinting off to visit his mother. I was slightly tempted to follow him, but our meeting with Klara was more important. So when Klara turned around and headed to her personal lobby, me and Carter followed.

"So," she asked as we walked, "where's- Ria?! I didn't even recognize you without ya'r scars! S'that really you?!"

I smiled to reassure her, "yeah, it's me"

"How'd ya hide em? Where'd they go?" She was unnaturally excited about this whole ordeal, and happily looked me over, from top to bottom as we walked.

"Actually, Carter found me some makeup I can use to hide em. It's kinda nice not having everyone starring at me wherever I go, but you'd probably know more about that than me..."

"Pfft, Bwaa! Ha! Ha!" she bellowed, slapping me on the back, "ya damned right I know 'bout that! At least you can hide your scars! There's no way in hell I can hide my bust! Bwaa! Ha! Ha!"

Our light conversation carried on until we reached the lobby, at which she closed and bolted the only entrance and exit. There were no windows within the room, just simply a rug, a couch, a desk, a book shelf, and several torches, the only thing illuminating the room.

"No one can hear us in here. Now tell me honey, whatcha come ta auntie Klara lookin' for?"

"Information, actually" I started, but was continued by Carter,

"I'm trying ta track down a criminal. I heard that the MP's call him Butcher. Know anything?"

Klara's broad smile instantly dropped at Carter's words.

"Honey, ya know how I feel about ya looking for criminals, especially the dangerous ones. Besides, I don't got no info bout a Butcher anyhow"

"Please listen Klara, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Plus this time it's all five of us working together, so no ones gonna get hurt"

"Well, I can't argue with- Five?! Who're these other two?!"

"It's Flynn and Lili, those two siblings who are with us all the time. One has short brown hair, and the other has black, remember?" Carter attempted to jog Klara's memory, probably her one weak point.

"Oh, those lot. Listen, me thinks it's best if ya three stay away from em..."

"What'd ya mean Klara?" I asked, "why?"

"No reason in particular. It's just, try not ta associate to much with em"

"You obviously do know Klara. Tell me"

"Oh, never mind, Ria. Forget I said somethin'. Anyway, I still don't think ya should track no killer."

"Why not?" Carter asked, hoping to force the information from her, "we have to make money to get a surface citizenship, he killed our friend Maria and most likely is Ria's attacker too, and our group designed to find criminals!"

"How are you designed to find, em Carter? I know your passionate, but-"  
"I'm the strategist and the brains of the group, Flynn's our sword, Lili could be a perfect spy if Flynn wasn't so protective, Ria's probably the best tracker in the entire Underground (it's getting her to track that's the hard part), and Lusbel is generally well rounded in all areas. We are designed for this kinda work"

Klara rose to her feet and started unbolting the door, ensuring the end of our conversation.

Sigh* "listen, I don't know anything about your killer. If ya find a lead, Ria, make sure these two boys don't do anything stupid, 'kay?"

I nodded silently as Klara opened the door for us,

"Until next time, please come again" she said cheerfully.

Our visit was pointless, that much was evident. The two of us walked side by side down the hall and back into the tavern, where Lusbel, Flynn and Lili were happily waiting for us. Flynn and Lili appeared to have returned a few minutes ago, and Lusbel's broad smile irked me to the point of rage; it felt as though he couldn't read our melancholy mood.

"How'd it go, guys?" He asked stupidly,

"Terrible" I mumble to him, and Lusbel for once understood.

"Oh..."

Us five stared powerlessly at the floor a while longer, prepared to give up.

I glanced back to the child in the corner, and by this time she was no longer there. [At least she got away] I thought, content with the thought.

But then I noticed her, just a few tables down. Lying on the table. Her adorable hair was now in a complete mess, and most of her clothes had been torn off, revealing several bruises throughout her small body. Drool and something else poured from her small mouth, and she lay in a small puddle of her own puke. Her eyes were the only sign of life; they were covered in an evident terror as well as a constant flow of tears.

I quickly abandoned my friends and headed in the child direction. Pushing my way through the Freaks within the tavern, I soon arrived in front of my destination.

"Are you okay?" I asked soothingly, brushing her hair from her face,

". . . Mimi" she whimpered quietly, ". . . Mimi . . ."

"It's alright, sweetie, I'll protect you" I reassured the child, but she still didn't respond, only continued to whimper.

I lifted her into a princess hold, but she still didn't respond, she only stared out at a corner and continue to whimper, ". . . Mimi". I gently brushed a trail of saliva from the corner of her thin mouth with a napkin on the table and then washed her messy face, still with no reaction. She simply continued staring across the room.

Following her line of sight, I finally saw it. With its skull smashed in by a cheap wine bottle, a small baby kitten lay dead beside a table, obviously intentionally murdered. Reaching out her hand, the child grasped for the kitten, "...Mimi . . . P-please Mimi . . . D-don't die. . . P-please. . ."

So that's it.

"Ria! Is she okay?" Lusbel asked far too loud as he approached,

"We should take her to the Sanctuary just in case" I mumbled, and Carter, who came running up beside us nodded.

"But where is her boss?" he asked, "she's supposed to be working here, so why don't they care?"

Just as he asked it, from the corner of my eye, I saw Klara strut out from her lobby and into the tavern.[ She does work here, so maybe she knows who this kid is...] I turned and began my brief pursuit of Klara Leah, and soon found myself directly in front of her.

"Huh, are you still here?"

"Actually Klara, do you know anything about this kid?" I presented her the frail and whimpering child in my arms, and Klara worriedly shook her head,

"No I don't. Though, if you are taking her ta Doc's as I guess ya are, than I can tell her boss 'bout her situation"

"Thanks," I say with yet another false smile. I quickly turned to leave, but was stopped short as Klara gripped my shoulder, hoping to speak one last time.

"Ria, I know your busy right now, so can you tell Carter to come see me? I've got somethin' I want em ta see"

After nodding respectfully, I turned away from Klara and returned to our group. After we reunited, the five of us- actually, the six of us, headed to the door.

"Carter, Klara wants to talk to you"

Carter curiously tilted his head, and I shrugged, "Don't ask me, she didn't say"

With those simple words, Carter left our group, and the rest of us set out toward the Sanctuary. I carried the child in my arms, who was incredibly light, even for my small, malnourished and underdeveloped body. Flynn held Lili's hand, and Lusbel walked beside them, separating them and me. In this way, our silent group headed for the Sanctuary's safety.

The Underground's air was just as abhorrent as usual, and Freaks hiding in gutters glared lustfully at our group (especially the females). Of course, none of them dared to approach a group of five, so the only things we had to worry about were wild and starving mutts that lived off of decaying corpses, and the especially retarded Freaks that thought they could take all of us on. By keeping our heads down and relying on our numbers, our group arrived safely at the hospital.

"-I thought that was ol' Myrtle", a ruff voice sounded from behind the door,

"Nah, it definitely was Susan. Myrtle was the one with the big ass birth mark, remember?"

"Ah yeah! I remember shovin' a gun in her mouth an' orderin' her ta fuck me like her life depended on it, and she did! I've never felt better!"

"Myrtle can be amazing when she wants too, but is terrible at half ass-ing it. Susan's better all 'round."

Walking into the Sactuary's parlor, we were greeted by the sight of two MP's talking about their favorite whores. Sitting at his desk in a corner was Doc talking with another MP, the only one that carried somewhat of an aura of professionalism. There were four MP's in total, the two speaking beside the door, one talking to Doc, and the last one, who was loading Maria's corpse into a large bag.

Taking the sight in, I sighed and laid the child down on a bed, the same one the old man was on earlier today.

MP's being here wasn't an unusual occurrence. Rather, it was odd for a week to pass absent of an MP's presence at least once. Doc is an incredibly popular man, though I still have no idea why. Here in the Underground, simply renting a shabby room was something only the "rich" could do, so how Doc managed to buy not only an entire building, but one as amazing as the sanctuary is far beyond me. Where he got his money and fame is unknown to me completely.

But for whatever the reason, it also caused MP's to visit frequently.

Seeing us walk through the door and the kid I laid on the bed, Doc waved, saying he would come over when he was available. Ignoring the rambling MP's, our group left the kid on the bed so that Doc can tend to her and marched off into the nearby bedroom, the one where me, Doc, and Carter slept.

It honestly was just a futile attempt to escape the awful voices and dirty mouths of the MP's. I was well acquainted with their attitudes and manners, and sticking around would probably end with someone being hurt, verbally or physically.

Naturally, I had cleaned the bedroom we walked into so it wasn't in as much shambles as it was three days ago, though it was still a little messy. Taking a seat on the floor and determining that no one was eavesdropping, the four of us began our conversation.

"So, what exactly did Klara say?" Lusbel asked, a look of determination in his eyes.

"She- She didn't say anything. She told us that we shouldn't get involved and should just let it happen. For our own safety"

"Idiotic if you ask me", mumbled Flynn while playing with a splinter on the wooden tile, "we have to sit back and watch aimlessly as a killer runs around murdering children"

"Well," I said, "almost everyone underground over the age eighteen has killed someone before, so serial killers like Butcher aren't that uncommon. We'd be stupid to think we can stop all of them"

"Even though I think we should still stop him, I have to agree with Ria," Lusbel said, catching everyone off guard. Lusbel is all about morals and "the right thing to do", so his agreement came as a shock. "Getting ourselves killed by a criminal won't change anything, and even if we do stop Butcher, we'll just end up chasing other killers for the rest of our lives"

"Great job using logic for once, Lusbel"

Flynn shook his head at both of our arguments, "You don't understand. If you were at the MP station, you'd get it"

"What do ya mean?"

"At the station, we came across a couple of interesting pieces of information. For one, there is actually far fewer serial killers than you'd think"

"That doesn't seem very likely, Flynn. Everyone knows how high the death rate is here, all you have to do is walk into almost any gutter and you're bound to find at least one human corpse"

"That is true, but who ever said that it was a mass murderer that put them there?"

". . ."

"According to the Military Police, almost all unnatural deaths in the Underground are from starvation and dehydration, diseases, or murders related to gangs, alcohol, rape, food, water, or money. When it comes to mass murder simply for the sake of killing, the Underground is only barely above average in its statistics, and most of them are just terrorists like the Ripper and only target government related individuals"

"So I take it the old man wasn't lying?" I asked,

"He definitely wasn't. Not only is his claim real, but the price on the Butcher's head is over double of what he had said"

Before, the old man had said that the Butcher's reward was worth over four surface-citizenships, so if that was doubled...

"We'd be set for life..."

However, something Flynn was saying wasn't adding up to me, and that was,

"If mass murderers aren't as big as a problem as we thought, why is Butcher's bounty so high?"

The Military already has their hands full dealing with crime in the Underground. Public murders, street rape, and drug deals are incredibly frequent, so why would the MP's spend so much time, effort, and money trying to end a barely above average amount of serial murders? Sure, mass killing is bad, but when other problems have a spectacularly greater negative influence on society, shouldn't they have more attention?

"The statistics I said earlier have an exception," Flynn stated grimly, "and it's the Butcher"

"Huh?"

"Especially in recent years, the Butcher has become incredibly active and is responsible for one third of all child murders underground. Although his main target is females under the age of eighteen, he or she has also gone after young boys. Anyone that came close to finding a lead on the monster has been tortured and murdered as well."

"! ! !"

"One third?!"

One third of all the underage murders underground are his responsibility. Based on Flynn's statement "recent years", we can assume that these statistics are based on the last ten to five years, meaning Butcher has to have killed at least three-thousand people. And not from giving an order or using an army or weapon. He killed each and every one of them with his own hands.

Looking directly at me, Flynn stated his honest opinion, "Ria, if we keep chasing him, our deaths are almost guaranteed, but at the slim chance we catch him you'll get revenge for your wounds, we'll become rich and live on the surface, and we'll save hundreds of lives. Contrary, should we abandon our chase, our lives will be almost guaranteed but Butcher will keep killing. What do you think we should do?"

Sigh* "I don't know. In order to track him in the first place, we need at least somewhat of a lead, and Klara was supposed to give us that- But, you know. Now our only choice is to wait and see what she is telling Carter. If we still don't have a lead, we give up. If we do get one, we'll continue our debate then. Any objections?"

Seeing that there were none, I relaxed on the floor and stared up at the chipped ceiling.

"Who's that?" a curious voice asked.

Lili had found the large painting of Doc's wife on the wall, and voiced her curiosity. [guess I can tell them about her...] but before I could explain, someone else interrupted.

"None o yur business. Hey Shortie! What's with the bitch on the bed?"

"Oh, we found her at a tavern and just brought her here to make sure she's alright"

"Does she have cash?" growled Doc,

"I don't think so..."

At my answer, Doc, who had just entered the room, sighed aggressively.

"How many times do I hafta say?! Stop draggin' broke people in here!"

Seeing our reproachful gazes, Doc scratched his hair,

"Don'tcha look at me like that! Fine! I'll check on her AFTER I take care of the customers. You know, the ones with money?"

Saying this, Doc stormed from the room, and our freedom of speech returned.

"How much do ya wanna bet he's got no "payin' customers", eh?" joked Lusbel,

"He probably doesn't" I said, seriously. Money is so rare down here that only the rich even bother visiting a hospital.

"I am surprised Mr Meyer didn't ask where Carter is.." Mumbled Flynn as he watched Lili stare at the portrait of the woman with star-struck eyes and a gaping mouth.

"He probably thinks that Carter can fend for himself, so he won't waste time worrying. That, or the MP's stressed him so much that he couldn't pay attention"

"More like he's drunk..." murmured Lusbel, earning himself the third kick of the day. Or was it just the second?

Either way, I turned to Lili who was still admiring the painting craftsmanship.

"She's so beatiful, battyfull, u-um, beatifal"

"Beautiful?"

"Yep, that!"

"Do you still want to hear about her?"

"Didn't papa Meyer say no?"

"Well, he doesn't have to find out, does he?"

"Uhh, no?"

Chuckling silently to myself, I began the tale. The tale of a lady, a doctor, and their son.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	4. Chapter 4: Ragg

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

"Fifteen years ago, Doc had been married to Lillian for quite a while now. Although she was only nineteen years old, Doc was already well into his late thirties. Their relationship and marriage had started as a pure and noble love, but after Lillian revealed her pregnancy, that quickly changed."

"Not wanting to take care of a child, and because of stress induced by his doctoring, Albus began to take his anger out on his wife, who had neither the strength nor the will to resist her husband. After Carter's birth, things showed no signs of slowing down, perhaps because it had simply become a habit. Eventually it reached the point where Doc would simply beat Lillian to the point of unconsciousness every morning and leave her and Carter locked in a closet until night."

"Although Doc's abuse didn't change, something else did. Lillian, blaming him for her pain, began to harm Carter to relieve her own stress. This continued for about two years, when finally, something changed. Something had happened, and Doc refuses to tell me what and Carter was a child at the time and doesn't remember, so he can only speculate. Maybe it was the death of a close family member, or maybe Doc lost a large sum of money? Whatever it was, it caused Doc to torture Lillian far worse than usual; so brutally, in fact, that she decided it'd be better were she and her child dead"

"She slashed a knife at Carter, cutting him just under the eye and giving him that scar, but she just couldn't bring herself to kill him. Eventually she decided that Doc would just kill the kid once he finds out he has to take care of him alone and hung herself. She was greatly mistaken about Albus"

"Instead of killing Carter, he mourned for his wife's death, and swore he'd try to make amends for his actions. He raised Carter himself, and twelve years later, when Carter found me and dragged me onto his doorstep, Doc took me in as well. All because he wanted to make it up to his wife"

Lili had started sniffling in a corner, (which was adorable), and by the end of the tale, both Lusbel and Flynn had become a little more solemn.

"Lusbel, although Doc doesn't always act like it, he cares deeply about others. That's why I didn't object to his decision about Maria. If there were still a chance she'd survive, Doc would have been working tirelessly to make it so"

Sighing, Lusbel looked back up at me,

"I've always wondered why someone as selfish as Meyer would get a career in medicine and spend most his time helping others..."

"I don't know for sure that he became a doctor to help others, but it would fit his character" I said. By now I was mostly just thinking out loud.

"Huh," sighed Flynn, "Carter always bragged about how he got that scratch of his. Guess he was exaggerating..."

Lusbel chuckled at Flynn's statement, while Lili remained just as solemn as ever. Maybe she is more sensitive than I had originally thought. In that case, I probably shouldn't have told her that story...

"Ria?" Lili squeaked, "what's wrong? You look sad..."

"Huh? It's nothing... Doc's just taking a while to fix my medication so my head's killing me"

"Well it has been a busy day, so don't be too hard on him" instructed Lusbel,

"Aww, Lusbel cares about Doc now. Guess that story was more effective than I thought it would be"

"No, I would have said that even if you didn't tell us that story! What with what happened to Maria and the plague that's going around! He's probably running 'round like a chicken with its head cut off! Actually, now that I mention it, we should ask him if he needs help!"

"Bad idea"

"He's probably so stressed that even the slightest amount of help will bring him unimaginable amounts of relief! C'mon! Let's go help him! Before it's to late!"

"Ria's right Lusbel," said Flynn, "We don't have the appropriate training or equipment to deal with any patients, and even if he lets us, Meyer would probably have to spend the whole time just teaching us what to do."

"Yeah," I said, "plus if he even has any patients, they're probably plague victims, so we'd just get sick too-"

"Well, well, well," sounded a familiar voice that had just entered the room, "and here I thought you'd be worried about me..."

"Sorry~, we didn't even notice you were gone"

Sniffle* "I thought we were friends..."

Carter, who had just returned from his meeting with Klara, seemed to be in a good mood, and had already even began fake crying by the time I spoke,

"Never mind that. Now that you mentioned it, what did take you so long? You were gone for far longer than you should have been if you were just talking. Where'd you go?"

At my demand for an answer, Carter suspiciously scratched the back of his head,

"We were just talking," obviously a lie, "anyway, why were you planning on helping Doc with his work?"

I don't plan on letting him wriggle out of this...

"First of all, don't change the subject, second, you were eavesdropping on us? Third, we weren't planning anything, Lusbel was just whining"

"Ria told us th-"

"Shh, Lili!"

Lili almost spilled the beans, and if he found out that I told them, he'd probably never trust me again. For some reason the Meyer's didn't want anyone to know anything about their pasts... Unfortunately, Lili also gave Carter a loophole to avoid answering me. The loophole of curiosity.

"No Lili, tell me what Ria told you"

"Stop trying to change the subject and answer me, Carter"

"You're the one trying to change the subject!"

"Just shut up and tell me"

"No, you tell me what you told Lili first"

"I'm not talking until you do"

Our stupid banter continued a while longer, only ending when we were interrupted by three outsiders.

"Ahh, Sissy and Bro are soo cute together"

"I agree, Lili."

Carter's face suddenly blushed bright red, but still he passionately advanced.

"In that case, why don't you tell me what you told Lili? Maybe I could even turn it into a date..."

"No thank you"

"Oh c'mon! Why not?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes," cried Carter as he turned around to see his audience of three being entertained by his worthless argument, "please tell me!"

"..."

"You can't win this Carter"

Carter hung his head sheepishly and abandoned the fight. Although it looked as if he gave up, I know better. Carter is waiting for the right moment to get someone to slip up, giving him the information he needs. At least, that's what I think he's doing...

"Actually Carter, what was it Klara wanted to tell you?"

Good ol' reliable Flynn, always being the one to steer us back on track. But seriously, I was just as curious to know as anyone else. Well, maybe a little less, but only because the constant pounding in my head caused me to lose my concentration several times. Rather than answering, Carter put a finger to his lips and,

"Sorry, I can't tell you yet. Right now I may be under an enormous threat just because of what I know, and telling anyone else would endanger them too. I'm sure you already heard how dangerous Butcher is from Flynn"

"So Carter's playing the protector. Cute"

"I'm just gonna ignore that... So yeah! I'll tell you guys everything soon. Can we talk later, Ria?"

"I'm still not telling you so don't even bother"

"It's not about that!" Scratching his nose after his outburst, Carter sighed, "I need your help with something later. Can you come?"

"... Fine"

Carter's serious tone was hard to object to, so I was forced to agree. After the short exchange that left my already- aching- head spinning with curiosity, Carter's concern got the best of him.

"Hey, umm, what happened to the kid you guys brought in here? Is she alright?"

"I actually haven't checked yet," I admitted.

In all honesty, she should have been our primary concern, yet somehow, I had completely forgotten her. Although she didn't look to have much physical damage, but she may be in a worse condition than we think.

"Should we go check?" I suggested and was quickly agreed with.

"Yeah, I hope she's alright..."

The five of us rose to our feet and made our way into the lobby, hoping to confirm the child's condition, and upon entry were greeted by a reassuring sight.

The small child sat on a white bed, drinking from a cup of water Doc had presented her. Her messy hair had been straightened, and her expression, although not joyous, was no longer one of pain and shame. The girl seemed to be in perfectly healthy and recovering quickly.

There was yet another change in the lobby. The Military Police had left and taken Maria with them, so no longer were their abhorrently prideful mannerisms present.

Lili immediately approached the only two remaining people within the lobby; the child and Doc. As she approached, Lili began her "I'm gonna' make a new friend" walk as she skipped toward the bedside.

"Are you alright? I saw you were hurt..."

The green-eyed child flinched when she saw Lili's rapid approach, perhaps a habit built up by the constant abuse she endures at that tavern. Seeing her reaction, Lili's eyes filled with concern and she extended her hand affectionately.

"It's okay... I won't hurt 'cha. See?"

The kid hesitantly deemed Lili as "not a threat", but continued to eye us suspiciously. Maybe because we were still at a distance, she allowed herself to relax a little.

"I'm Lili. What's your name?" Lili inquired, curiously,

The child nervously shook her head, prompting even me, on the other side of the room, to tilt my head.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

The kid started tearing up and looked to the floor in shame. Then, in what looked like her final desperate attempt at an explanation, she started hesitantly waving her arms about, then pointed at her throat.

"Umm..."

"Don't tease her too much, kid," laughed Doc, "she can't talk"

"O-oh..." Lili looked down in a short apology for her rudeness, "don't worry about it! What'd ya like ta' play?"

As Lili continued her attempts to get her new self- imposed- friend to open up, Doc turned and strutted toward us.

"Don't 'ch worry ya 'r little heads, she's perfectly fine. Her name's Arya, no last name if ya get what I mean. From what she tried to explain, I guess she was born like that."

"How did you find out her name?"

"Oh, she apparently knows how ta write (or, at least how to write her name). I just gave her some meds that ensure that she won't catch'a cold if it happens again"

"Thanks Doc..." I said leisurely,

"Now," said the large man, "if y'all excuse me, I've gotta go work on somethin' important. I'm finishing yur meds right now, Shortie, so don't 'cha dare move yur ass"

I had no objection to his words. The sooner I'm rid of this headache the better, is what I thought. But one look at Carter told me otherwise. Lusbel followed after Lili to check on Arya, and Flynn watched the two from a distance. While everyone was this distracted, Carter placed a hand on my shoulder and led me into one of the lobby's corners, where he whispered in my ear,

"I need ya to track something. Can you do it?" He hissed,

"Why can't I do it later?" I shot back.

"It's about what Klara told me. We have to be there in ten minutes, or else we'll have ta wait till next week"

"Why though? And where's "there"?" We weren't getting anywhere with these hisses, and this already is the longest I've ever gone without my medication, so my head's pounding.

"I'll tell ya on the way, 'Kay?"

"Fine" I spat out,

I guess i can can deal with this pain a little longer, but I won't like it...

"Where'd ya think yur goi'n Shortie? I told ya ta stay put!"

Caught red handed. Oh well, I didn't wanna go anyway... But then I saw Carter's desperate expression, and finally gave in.

"I'm just going back in the bedroom" I stated quietly, and luckily, Doc bought it.

"Whatever..."

I gestured for Carter to meet me outside once Doc wasn't looking (which didn't take long cuz he never looked up from his work), and then headed into the bedroom.

It was exactly the same as when we left it, but my concern wasn't on its cleanliness. I was more concerned with the room's secret.

Above a chair that's up against a wall is a bared window, one designed to keep intruders out. But behind the chair is our secret; a large hole, which I can slide my hand up and detach each of the bars, then reattach after I climb through. The one problem with this plan is that I can't bring my hat or vest to conceal my gender, because they're still located by the front door. If Carter grabs them for me, then it would instantly give away our plan.

Deftly hopping through the resealed window, my black boots landed with a soft splash in the gutter water. Ducking so that I'm not visible through any windows, I moved toward Carter's location, and he moved toward mine.

"C'mon, this way" he softly called to me, once we made contact.

Quickly sprinting up to his side, I lend toward his ear so no one would hear my voice,

"What are we doing?"

"Shh!" he hissed, "not so loud!"

"Listen closely. When we talked, Klara told me about Butcher's horrible statistics, and then gave me a name and location. The location was a tavern that was close to the Crescent, so I went there to look for the guy"

"So that's why you took so long... Did you find him?"

"Yeah, I got lucky. When I asked him, he was already so drunk that all I had to do was flip him a few coins and he told me what he knew."

"And what's that?" I asked a little louder, because now there was considerable amount of distance between us and the hospital.

"He, well, gave me yet another name. The name of someone who's actually been in contact with Butcher"

"So that's where we're headed..."

This was one of the first times I've gone outside without my hat, so the way the wind blew through my hair felt new and unique. Though technically, the underground doesn't have wind strong enough to blow hair, and the "wind" is actually just from me running.

"What's his name?"

"Whoever said it was a he? Her name's Myrtle Enger, and she's a member of the Vultures. I'm hoping it's not the whole gang that's involved though..."

The Vultures. They're one of the five largest gangs within the underground. They were given that name because, just like the bird, they constantly fly at a distance from the action and pick off what the larger gangs leave behind. They tend to not get involved in any dangerous or big businesses, so the fact that they contacted Butcher came somewhat as a shock to me.

"The Vultures' turf is on District two and three, right?"

"Yep, so we are headed to the place they are meeting today. Their meeting happens once a week and at different places each time so as to prevent MP's and others from taking them down. Also, their meeting should end in about ten, no now it's five, minutes."

"What's our plan?" I asked as we swerve around a corner. Just a little further and than we'll be in District 3.

"We show up just as they're leaving, and once they do leave, you start tracking Myrtle. We have to wait for them all to leave so that she can't call for their help, should things take a turn for the worst"

"What do we do once we find her?"

"We're just scouting right now, Ria. We won't attempt an approach at least until we have Flynn with us"

"Don't call me that"

"Alright, Ally-?!"

As we ran, a hand suddenly lunged from a gutter and wrapped around my throat and mouth. I was yanked off my feet and into a large man's arms, were I almost instantly heard a click and something pressed up against my head.

"Hey! What do ya think you're doing?!" Demanded a clearly pissed off Carter as swirled back around, in pursuit of my stationary abductor.

Just as he slid into the gutter, Carter froze and stared at me and the freak clenching my throat. The Freak had one hand around my neck, but with the other held a gun against my forehead. Naturally, any struggle I made would be pointless because he'd just squeeze my throat until I lose consciousness. Any struggle made by Carter would end with my brain scattered on the floor.

"What do you want?"

"H-heh! You stupid?! Me thinks it's obvious what me wants! Get lost kid, and me'll let her free when I'm done" the freak smiled the most ugliest grin I've seen in my entire life.

The most surprising thing about the incident was the gun. Here underground, almost everyone prefers knifes, bows, and even swords over guns. Guns are noisy and draw attention to you. They're also expensive to buy, maintain, and keep loaded, and they don't even work all the time. All it takes is a simple splash of water and the gun's useless. So how or why a common freak got his grubby hands on one is well beyond me.

Seeing that any form of resistance, at least right now, will lead to a terrible outcome, I mustered a false smile for Carter.

"Yeah Carter, you just head on without me. I'll play with him and then catch up, Kay?"

Carter looked a little perturbed but nodded and headed off anyway. At least he's obedient and listens.

Once Carter left, the freak seemed to be unable to contain his joy and began fidgeting about in a disgusting manner. Dragging me by the throat deeper within the maze of reeking alleys, he finally threw me onto the urine drenched floor within a small alley's dead end. The bastard happily chuckled to himself, and even started undoing his belt, when I made my move.

Although Carter has been taught by Doc how to wield a knife, Flynn is still far better at combat then Carter, and maybe even Doc as well. Flynn taught me several self-defense tactics, and I was an outstanding pupil if I do say so myself. I just have to get close to him, and he'll be finished.

I rose to my feet, - which caused the Freak to drop his belt and raise the gun again. Crap. I need to calm him down. I smiled and slowed down my pace, but he still kept the gun up.

"Don't 'cha dare move again!"

I am in trouble if this doesn't work out.

I was only two steps away from reaching him, and so I couldn't stop now. Changing strategy, I dropped onto my hands and knees and began crawling toward him. Hopefully he gets the idea and puts the gun up... Only he didn't. But he didn't shoot either, so there's a benefit.

"If ya move one mer time, imma blow yur cute little face ta bits!"

I reached his boots. I just need a little more time to get in position for a good blow that'll take him out... As I pulled myself to my knees by his pants, the gun met my left eye.

"Hands behind your head now!"

I obeyed, only to see him whip out a thin rope. If he ties my hands I'm doomed, that much even I knew... There was only one thing I could do. Grabbing his pants and belt, I yanked them down to his feet, only to have him instantly swing the gun in his hand and hit my face.

Everything briefly faded away and grew distant. When it finally faded back, he was already on top of me.

"Sorry 'bout dat~ Guess ya freak'd meh out a little, but all ya really wanted was some of meh..."

Disgusting. By the time I could move of my own volition again, he was already undoing my belt. This position I can work with...

Using all of my strength, I rammed both knuckles into his ribs, prompting a cracking sound from the collision and a yelp from his mouth. In his pain, he clenched his side and dropped onto the ground, but I wasn't ending there. Before he completely fell over, I wrapped both my legs around his torso and threw him head first in the opposite direction, into the gravel.

Once his head was hit, I moved for his belt, where I gripped his gun and then skipped away from him. When I grabbed the gun, I felt a raw pain siren down my wrist, but I was too preoccupied to investigate. I held the gun pointed at him and walked backward toward the exit, prepared for his attempt at a counter attack.

But he was already out like a rock.

Seeing this brief opportunity, I looked down at my bloodied wrists. It wasn't as bad as I'd thought it be, though they were bloody, and one finger may have been dislocated. The largest source of pain is still my head, which was now screaming like a dying cat. Turning around to leave the alley and regroup with Carter, I suddenly spied him climbing down from a rooftop.

"I thought I told you to leave"

Carter smiled unapologetically,

"You did, I just didn't listen. Why would I let my cute little Ria get hurt by a Freak like that?"

"Huu, will you ever grow up? Also, look, you failed"

Saying that, I held up my hands for him to see,

"Don't you lie to me. I saw the whole thing myself! Those wounds are from yourself, not him! But seriously, you were pretty badass"

Carter suddenly spoke as if he were speaking to his favorite idol, and even slightly blushed.

"Idiot" I said, softly hitting him on the head.

"C'mon Carter," I said walking past him with the gun still in my hand, "we're running late"

"Aye aye, Capt'n!" sounded the dork as he followed close behind.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Doc had also taught Carter a few things about first aid, so he was able to snap my broken fingers back in place. Using a small white rag, he bandaged both my wrists and then my forehead, because there was a small gash above my eye from where the Freak had hit me.

"You sure you're alright, Ria? You look really sick..."

"I already said I'm fine. I just wish we would have stayed until Doc finished the medicine"

In truth, I was beginning to feel dizzy from the pain in my head. But regardless of how I felt, the two of us approached our destination later than we otherwise should have, mostly because of that incident.

"The guy said that the Vultures should have met here just a few minutes ago. Can you track Myrtle?"

The area we arrived at was a dimly lit street, lined with abandoned buildings that are probably full of Freaks just like the last one. One of these buildings had held the Vultures just a little while ago. Swallowing my breath, I quickly looked about the scene, paying special attention to any signs of recent human activity.

One of my few good qualities was that of tracking. Or maybe it's just that I'm more alert than others? Either way, Flynn, just like with my self-defense tactics, was the one who introduced me to the concept, and I enjoyed the heck out of it.

Perhaps I embraced tracking so much because I am emotionless. Because of my mental state, I've made it a habit to try to get in people's head and figure out what their thinking, so that I can respond appropriately. This way, I won't come off as ridiculously indifferent to others. Getting into your prey's head is the most important aspect of tracking, so I instantly clicked with it.

"Carter, don't move or you'll disturb the scene. Which one were they in?"

Carter pointed to a wooden and termite eaten building to my left, and I tip-toed over to its entrance, an attempt to not destroy any potential trails.

The moldy front door was open and hung on only one rust covered hinge. One glance at the building interior and I made several discoveries.

There were five tables in the room, as well as a buffet, each table housing four respective chairs, and the buffet housing nine. The most noticeable aspect of the room was its mess; several of the afore mentioned chairs were flipped over, and a few were even shattered into long pieces of wood. One of the five tables was flipped on its side, and the room was covered in shattered wine bottles, puddles of beer, and even a few drops of blood.

That a fight broke out would be the immediate conclusion.

Walking into the room, I began to process the clutter. The room had a decently thick sheet of dust around it that made footprints that much more visible. In the dust, I quickly identified sixteen different tracks, only four of which appeared female, although there may be more.

Some noble women wear shoes designed for female feet, but most people don't have access to such vanities. Because of this, it is much more difficult to identify sex through tracks, but I know a handful of ways.

For one, females are generally lighter than males, so their tracks will occasionally less defined. Second, because their feet are thinner, the details in a female's foot print will be concentrated to the shoe's center and will be less defined as they branch out. Although these two details only occasionally appear in the foot print, the greatest indicator to the footprint is the posture. Men tend to keep their legs somewhat spread apart and often keep their entire body weight shifted to one leg, while females usually keep their legs together and keep a consistent weight balance between their legs. That's how I identified them.

Myrtle Enger is my target, and no one else is a concern. At that note I abandoned the trails created by the twelve males, and instead followed the four females.

The first of the four females approached the buffet, taking one of the nine seats. Based on how the dust around her seat has been shuffled and moved around a lot more in comparison to the others, I concluded that she has an active personality. This idea was encouraged by the several empty glasses of alcohol at her seat. Based on the trail, when the fight started, she got up and walked to a nearby chair and hurled it at one of the tables. But oddly, her foot prints leading to the table were heel first rather than toes first, implying that she had simply walked to the chair.

Actually, looking around, I noticed that there were actually no toe-first footprints in the entire building. Not even the third female, who apparently was cut by a shard of wine glass, never ran.

Eventually, all sixteen members left the building through either the window, the buildings front door, or the back door.

Finishing my investigation, I turned back toward Carter, who was still waiting in the street.

"What did you find?"

"It looks like some kind of fight broke out inside. There are four females that we could follow. One has an outgoing personality, another was injured in a fight, one is either really small or just young, and the last smokes this"

Saying my summary, I presented a white cigarette butt I had found at the last woman's seat. I confirmed it was hers because she lit a second a little more than halfway through the meeting and dropped it on her way out.

"Nice work Ria. I'd like to investigate the cigarette to see if it's Myrtle's, but she'd be long gone by the time we finish. Guess we've got no choice but to gamble. Which one?"

"Well," I answered, "Butcher has a thing for young girls, so I doubt someone young would be able to work with him"

"Unless being young is the only way to get him to work with you"

"That could be the case, but mass killers are impulsive and lack self-control. That's why they do it in the first place."

"I guess..."

"So it's a no to the younger one. That's the only real argument I can think of, though"

Putting a finger to my lip, both of us took a few seconds to think...

"Actually," stated Carter, "let's just guess. The longer we wait the further they get..."

I nodded my head and then turned back to the building,

"A blood trail is easy to follow, so let's follow the injured one."

Carter excepted my proposal, and we entered the building. There were a few droplets of blood at the location she was cut, as well as a little smudge on the window, implying that it was her escape route. Climbing after her, the two of us found ourselves in a dank and narrow alley. Luckily for us, the water was covered in mud, creating the perfect trail for us to follow.

It led us across the alley and back into a street, where the water and mud eventually disappeared.

"I need that torch, Carter"

I pointed at a lamp posted at the street's side walk, and Carter lifted a crooked stick into the post's burning embers, creating our own personal light source.

Taking the torch from his hand, I dropped to my knees and held the stick to the ground, all the while eyeing the gravel suspiciously. The torch's flames caused indents in the gravel (like foot prints) to cast lengthy shadows across the road, making our trail, once more, visible, and we moved forward.

Carter walked, and I crawled, like this for a few more minutes, and with each new foot print the shadows became more defined. We were nearing our destination and both of us knew it.

But then I sensed the change. The distance between the each of the steps became larger. The only explanation for this would be that the hunted had experienced some sort of change in attitude, prompting her to move quicker.

"She's running, Carter"

"... We should hurry"

Both of us started to feel a little uneasy, and my headache wasn't helping in the least. In order to save time, I stood up and began jogging down the street, only stopping to check the tracks when the road forked, or an alley appeared that's large enough to venture inside. Generally, she followed a straight path, which, as well as the occasional drop of blood that confirmed that we still hold the trail, greatly helped us.

We rounded a dim corner, and spied a large seemingly empty warehouse, which our trail led up to.

"She went inside there," I said, pointing at the sinister building issuing itself before us, "should we look?"

"We need to confirm that this is her residence."

Setting the home-made torch down, I admitted that I could see the logic in that. If we left now and returned a few days later, it may turn out that this was just her rendezvous point with someone, and we'll be left with no leads. We have to confirm first.

But still, I don't think breaking into a building where at the very least one Vulture is located is very smart.

I buried my thoughts as we approached the building's large front door. Although it was wooden and held the appearance of a large red barn (minus the red) it still was lined with thin plating's of a cheap silver iron. The wooden beams and linings created perfect foot holders.

Climbing onto these beams, we crawled our way into the shack's dark interior through an opened window.

The inside was pitch black, with only the occasional wooden pillar as a sign of apparent progression through the dark's cold bosom. With each step I took, I lost a little more of my ability to discern space. One particular step through the shadows startled me, and that was because,

"!"

There was a small flash of red at my feet, and I reflexively gripped the Freak's gun I had attached to my belt. Looking down to the source of the sliver of light, I saw it.

A small white cigarette, still burning.

Suddenly, it all started clicking together.

The reason no one ran during the fight at the meeting was because there was no fight to begin with.

And the reason there was no fight was because...

"Carter. What was the guy who told you about the Vultures name?"

"..."

"My name is Ragg Gordon! At least try to remember!"

At the man's voice, the entire room suddenly flooded with light as several lamps throughout the shack turned on in perfect synchronization.

Spinning toward the voice's source, we eyed the sixteen individuals which had completely surrounded us in the dark.

It was apparently a trap.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	5. Chapter 5: Myrtle

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

I'm stupid.

I should have noticed this long before we ended up in this situation; all the evidence was just sitting in front of me. For one, even when drunk, no one involved in this sort of business would start blabbering their mouth for all to hear. Second, several other people's footprints entered this shack as well as the girl we were following. I should have recognized those tracks because they were all at the cabin. Lastly, all the prints at the cabin were heel first rather than toe first, and that alone should have told me that it's a trap.

The sixteen looming figures that towered over the two of us gave us both scornful and mocking gazes. I quickly noticed that four of the figures were female, and one had a large cut across her forearm, confirming my conclusion. Carter, though, decided that now of all times is the best time to be impatient.

"What do you want with us?! Just cut to the chase!"

Ragg grinned at Carter's desperation, and when someone finally started to speak, he did it slowly so as to agitate Carter further,

"We don't want anything with you. You are the one that sought us out. In such a situation, it is you, the guest, who states what they want. Not we," blurted a man who probably thinks he's so cool with his glasses. Which he's not.

"Actually," I stated (jeez, I thought Carter said that he was the brains of our team), "I'm just confirming, but you aren't the Vultures, right?"

"Of course not!" Laughed Ragg as he gazed reproachfully at us, "why would a smuggling empire as large as them only have sixteen members? Even if they were meeting at that shack, they'd at least bring bodyguards or something"

"Then can I ask who you are?"

"Nope," a woman said, strutting out of the circular formation and toward us, "you can't. We'll be asking the questions. You can just sit there and answer like a good girl, Kay?"

I'd want nothing more than to knock that smug grin off her face. Her behavior, though, implied that she didn't want to stay here for too long. Perhaps someone will show up soon, or maybe she regards us as a threat and wants to finish her work as quickly as possible? Assuming it's the first option, all we have to do is stall and then someone will come and help.

"Which one of you tracked us here?" demanded the woman, but was answered by her compatriot Ragg,

"It's the girl, Myrtle. The boy's the one I spoke to,"

"O-oh"

Myrtle, huh... She's probably the one Carter spoke about. But either way, they clearly weren't as rehearsed as they'd like us to think. Perhaps I can use that to our advantage...

"Actually," I bluffed, "he's the tracker. I simply accompanied him"

Right now all we need is time, so misleading them, even in minor ways, will bring us slightly closer to an advantage. Unfortunately, they didn't buy it,

"That seems unlikely," stated Ragg, "that guy's obviously too prideful to bring someone with him for no reason. Plus, he looks too stupid to know anything 'bout tracking"

"I'm right here!"

Not the time, Carter! After shooting him a warning glare, I turned back to Ragg, but he'd already made his move,

"Kill the boy but not the girl. She could come in handy..."

Saying this, Ragg turned away from us, and several people stepped toward us, whipping out their knives or cracking their knuckles.

Crap, I was too slow.

Carter pulled his iron knife from its holster and went into a ready stance, prepared for an almost guaranteed futile resistance. I however, held the one thing that might make a difference.

"!"

In the face of both my gun and Carter's knife, our opponents didn't even hesitate. It was Ragg however, that prevented the battle,

"Stop." He said, "they don't appear to be no mere threat."

For whatever reason, Ragg felt it was best to stall our inevitable clash, which gave us both a few more moments on the clock.

"Smart move" I breathed, and Ragg chuckled quietly,

"From the looks of it, the boy has held a knife before, but I doubt he's actually killed someone. You on the other hand... You look like a born killer. You've killed before, haven't you?"

"Don't try to get friendly with me right after you gave the order to kill my friend"

"I'll take it as a yes than" he laughed,

"Actually, it's a no"

"Heh," he breathed, "don't lie to me, girl. I can see it in your eyes."

After forcing his conclusion onto reality, Ragg clapped his hands together as if he's just come up with the greatest idea the worlds ever seen.

"Listen. Y'all are running after Butcher to kill him, right?"

The two of us nodded slowly.

"Well, so are we. For whatever reason, all of us have banded together to get his head"

"But didn't Myrtle meet with him?" Carter asked stupidly,

"No. That was a lie to get you to walk into our ambush." growled the man with glasses, "Although she actually is a member of the Vultures too..."

"Anyway," Ragg said irritatedly, "we want him dead too. We, unlike you, are professionals, and our secrecy is more important to us than any individual's life..."

"What are you getting at?" I inquired,

"It's simple really." he said, "let's make a deal. We need someone that can track really well, and you've proved yourself already. I'd like to extend to you an invitation to our humble group, The Order."

So that's what they were after. They needed a tracker to move forward in their endeavors and set up this whole scenario just to lure one here. The only question I had left was,

"...what about Carter?"

". . ."

"W-well, we can't just let anyone in our group, and like i said, our secrecy is incredibly important too, so..."

"So I can only join your little club if you kill Carter, right?"

"I wouldn't word it like that... It's more like, both of you are at our mercy and are to be killed, but we spared your life because you agreed to join us"

Yeah, I don't think I really need to give an answer to this. It's pretty obvious what I'll choose.

"But don't think your age will be a problem. Eliana over here is just a few years older than you, and she's a member..."

Ragg gestured to a young-looking girl who was still standing at her position in the circle.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the problem here"

Apparently, my words offended him, because Ragg began to get aggressive,

"Listen girl! We're showing you mercy! Usually people say thank you when that happens, not stubbornly insist on dying!"

We had no way out of this. Ragg was angry and we're surrounded by his fifteen henchmen, all ready to crack some skulls. But I was running out of options, so decided that I'd just have to trust my gut, and, well, my legs.

"Why don't you listen to me, Ragg. Just how many of your men do you think I can shoot before anyone of them reaches us? And even if you do reach us, the boy you're threatening to kill is Doctor Meyer's son, and not only does he know the doctor's secret knife techniques, but Meyer himself will send more MP's than you could ever dream of besting searching high and low for you, should you lay a finger on him"

All sixteen of our opponents seemed at least somewhat frightened by my threats. After taking a few moments to think it over, Ragg smiled,

"So, you're the Doc's kids... Aw well, better make sure he doesn't find out then..."

With a snap of his finger, our clash began.

Seven blurs lunged toward us, swinging fists and pieces of blood thirsty iron that glinted horribly in the torches' orange light.

In contrary to my bluff, I only had a single bullet in the gun, and once i shoot it, I'll be a sitting duck.

But our current situation demanded extreme action, so I quickly pointed my gun at whoever would bring them the greatest pain; Myrtle. She was still leaning against the wall since her last input on the conversation and had even whipped out a box of white cigarettes to smoke. So that's who's they were...

But before I could pull the trigger, two figures jumped at Carter from opposite directions, and within a few seconds, more would arrive. I whipped away from my target, faced one of Carter's attackers, and pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

As one man fell down on Carter's front, another rose up behind me. As quick as a hare, I dropped to the floor and swung my leg underneath his, and in a finishing move, I leapt toward him, swinging my pistol.

"Guuaa!"

But before I could land the hit, I was kneed in the side of my face and sent tumbling across the floor. Almost as if checking to make sure I hadn't forgotten about it, my head exploded with blinding pain, a burning mixture of pain from both the blow and from the absence of my medication.

After landing sprawled across the floor, I quickly moved to my feet, only to have my arms wrenched behind my back and face crushed into the gravel.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw Carter also being knocked to the floor.

I tasted the sharp flavor of iron in my mouth and was lifted onto my knees in front of the man with glasses. I turned to check on Carter, but before i could see him, glasses guy pounded my gut with as much force as he could muster, sending all my stomach's contents to my mouth.

This hurts like hell...

"Hold still, dammit!"

As I writhed and convulsed on the ground, the man above me struggled to hold onto my arms, prompting a short haired boy to come and assist. After I was raised to my knees again, the son of a bitch rammed his foot into my face, causing a cracking sound and waterfall of blood to come from my nose.

Ragg whipped out his knife as he approached a kneeling Carter...

Apparently they weren't finished with me, and four-eyes grabbed me by the hair and threw my face into the gravel floor, again and again, until I couldn't even think anymore.

After they finally released my arms, my hands instantly flew to my face to stop the blood waterfall, but instead, I was pounded in the gut again, sending my consciousness into the clouds...

But not before I heard the sickening sound of iron cutting through flesh, and a strangled scream from a familiar voice...

". . ."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

The light blue sky was a beautifully perfect contrast to the bright green grass of the rolling meadow.

Perfectly pure clouds winded across the sky, flying towards their destination. Taking in these majestic sights, I lay flat on my back with my arms spread apart, as if reaching for the world's tender embrace. In the Underground, there is no bright sky or clouds, and there aren't even any plants. Because I lived my whole life underground, this scene was incredibly foreign to me.

Unlike my home, this place stretches on and on, with no ceiling to blot out the sky, no towering walls or twisted stalactites blocking my vision, but with a magnificent horizon that stretches as far as the eye can see.

How than, if this is a place in my head, does the scene feel so real, so sincere; as if it's existed this whole time naturally within my mind?

I'd like to worry and stress about why I'm suddenly here, or what's going on outside, but in the face of this pure and captivating scene all those troubles seem small. The grass danced to the motion of the wind, and the sweet smell it brought with it was utterly bewitching.

Pure white and light blue flowers dotted the rolling landscape, and occasionally, a stronger wind would rustle my auburn hair and send a handful of pedals soaring into the sky.

Maybe I should even be confused as to how I can even be this captivated by a scene. My meeting with Carter just a few days ago demonstrated the limits of my emotions, so this situation should be similar...

_But it's too perfect to end..._

". . ."

Just as is my luck, upon thinking those thoughts, a dark shadow began to creep across the field, and almost as if they were being forgotten, the sky, the horizon, and the grass started blurring and fading away...

Maybe I'm waking from the dream? In a desperate attempt to salvage at least something from this brief time of peace before it all fades, I plucked a singular blue flower and held it to my chest, hoping to preserve it.

There was nothing particularly fascinating about the flower. It just captivated me, I guess. Something about it insisted that it was special, but I couldn't identify what that was. Because of this inexplicable feeling, I gripped the flower 's stem and held it close to my heart...

Then the floor was gone, and I fell into the darkness below.

When the darkness had completely swallowed me, space itself seemed to bend. As is the crooked nature of the world of dreams, space and time hold no real significance and my existence, maybe the only consistency within this realm, seemed to fall yet remain stationary all at once. Perhaps I never even fell, and the scene simply changed around me?

Whatever the correct answer is, I found myself no longer within the world of peace; the walls of this new world's toweringly tall, yet narrow stone corridor loomed around me. I couldn't find a single light source, and yet the stone walls seemed to glow with a pale and ghastly blue light, as if reflecting the light of a full moon.

About half a meter behind me, a dark and thick iron gate sealed further passage within the hall, giving me a single direction to move; foreword. Behind the gate was a thick sheet of darkness, and although I couldn't see inside, I already knew what was in there and wanted to be nowhere near it.

Before I fled from the presence of that nightmare, I had to confirm its safety.

I felt that just as long as I hold that sky-blue flower I can face any ordeal with confidence; such is the strength it gave me. I don't really know why though, perhaps the peace of that meadow is strong enough so that even thinking about it would give me peace?

I looked toward the flower, and it at me, and together we felt strong.

". . ."

But it was welting.

Before my eyes, the blue and white pedals turned brown and curled into an unhealthy position. For some reason, I began to feel sick, like my stomach was turning over, and my heart began pounding.

"W-wait..." I gasped, but he had already shriveled up.

He gave no response to my panic, and simply watched on as the last of his pedals browned completely.

"S-stop! Don't leave me here alone! I need you!"

That was simply how it was.

I needed him, and he needed me. Every ounce of courage we've ever possessed came from each other, so without him I'm worthless! If we are separated, what would, no, what could we do? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! So why does he think he can just abandon me like this?!

"Please stay with me!"

Nothing.

"Stop!"

No response...

He wouldn't answer me. A weird feeling enveloped my body; my throat began to burn like it was in flames, and I felt so sick that I could puke at any moment. My mind started going blank, and the only thing I could think of is the flower in my arms...

"please..." I whimpered, "don't go... 'cuz..."

Because why? Why did I feel so much stronger with him? Why am I fighting so desperately for his sake? Why am I this worked up for someone who won't even respond to me?

The once blue flower had turned completely brown and hung lifelessly in my arms. The only thing left of the flower was an empty chaff that crumbled to dust and floated away as the claustrophobic wind carried its fragments into the air...

"Please... Carter... I need  
you..." I choked, grasping for the pieces, so that I could put him back together...

". . ."

"What are you now?" an eerie voice asked from behind me,

"You were just awful before, so without him, what are you?"

My insides froze. I could barely breathe. They're here.

From within the gate, a hand stretched forth, twisting and wrangling at the bars. The hands owner had a ghastly face; empty black doll like eyes, pale white skin and no nose.

The creature had set of small sharp and white teeth that lined the interior of a smile. A smile forced by two separate hands, stretching her lips until they looked ready to rip. Not even the strength Carter gave me allowed me to overcome this opponent, and instead I relied on Doc's drugs to make their desperate voices almost invisible.

Their name; anxiety.

With several frightening crashes, numerous creatures hurled their bodies at the gate, stretching and reaching for me...

"You monster!"

"You'll never be normal!"

"Go die, worthless shit! No one would care!"

Dark shadows began impairing my vision, and my quaking legs gave in, dropping me helpless in front of them.

"It's your fault he's gone!"

"Are you good for anything?!"

"He asked you to help him, but you led him straight into a trap!"

My chest tightened. I can't take any more of this!

"No, no, no"

They're wrong! Nothing they're saying is true! Right?

I frantically hug my knees and shook my head, an attempt to deny what is probably true.

"No, no, no, no..." I whispered my chant of denial so quietly that it was practically inaudible.

"Carter must have been stupid to trust someone like you!"

"Do everyone else a favor and kill yourself, Kay?"

"Why would anyone like you? You can't even think straight!"

"You're not human!"

"You're not even alive!"

"You're a fraud!"

"A worthless doll pretending to be normal, haa!"

_Please! Someone kill me! I can't take this anymore!_

I felt like an enormous weight was crushing my chest. Every one of my frantic heartbeats felt like a mighty kick to my rib cage. It was only a matter of time before it broke...

I am shivering uncontrollably. I'm breaking. If I endure this any longer, I'll snap. I want to die. I wanna disappear from existence, so long as this hell ends. But instead,

"It'll be alright, Ally"

The creature's voices were not unlike mighty hammers to my skull, but this voice was soothing. Like the sweet call of a bird, the voice sang each syllable with a calming yet mysterious nature within it.

At the end of that short song, an all-too familiar hand wrapped around my shoulders. I held my breath; I couldn't look. What if I'm wrong? What if he's not here?

"You're strong, Ally. I know that much."

I felt him move in front of me, but I clenched my eyes closed, such was my fear of being mistaken...

"Ally," he coaxed, "Don't close your eyes... If you don't have a vision you can't move forward!"

That was it.

Whether he's here or not, I can't close my eyes.

Carter's vision, Carter's dream. I have to fulfill it before I can close them, I owe it to him. I'll open my eyes, and I'll move on. If Carter is gone, I'll still push forward. If Carter is here, I'll push forward.

"He's dead!"

"You killed him"

"What do you get from helping a dead man?! The road is difficult and perilous! Just give up!

Anxiety tried to drag me down, forcing me into its dark abyss of depression. But I have to fulfill my promise.

"I can't do that, because he's still waiting on me"

And at once, my eyes were opened.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

"She'll kill us all in our sleep! Didn't you see her eyes!" a shrill female voice cut through my hazy consciousness,

"Yes, I did see it. It is precisely because I saw it that I'm arguing this point. Although if against us, someone like her raised as a killer would put us in a pickle. But if we take her in, it'll be our enemies who'll be pissing themselves"

"Well she's not gonna' side with us now!"

"Just like any child, she just needs to be disciplined. A few good scolding's and a couple beatings and she'll be one of us!"

"Have you ever even had any kids?"

""Had" yes, "raised" no"

My eyelids slowly peeled open, taking in whatever light the room has to offer.

I was lying on my stomach with both my hands behind my back, probably tied, because of their position. My entire body felt ridiculously stiff from Four-Eye's beating, and even breathing carried a certain amount of pain.

"You fucking idiot! She murdered Thomas! And you just wanna' forgive and forget?!"

"Actually, Thomas attacked her friend on my order, and was killed in an act of self-defense. I'm willing to take responsibility for my actions"

"Saying it's your fault doesn't change who pulled the trigger!"

There were at least two people in the room, and based on their voices, it was Myrtle and Ragg. They were obviously arguing about what to do with me.

"Here, we'll see what she has to say before we make a decision, alright?"

There were a couple of footsteps, the clanking of metal, and then I was rolled onto my side and,

Splash!

A bucket of lukewarm liquid was emptied over my head, ensuring the return of my awareness. The awful taste of urine was caught in my mouth, and my hair darkened and hung, dripping from my coughing head.

It's probably best to not imagine what the bucket's contents were...

"Cough*, cough*"

"You awake yet, kid?"

I expelled the last of the liquid from my throat and gazed up at the two jerks above me.

"I'm leaving Ragg!"

"Come back once you've finished your tantrum." After Myrtle stormed away, Ragg turned to me, "Ok, so, listen up. We are still willing to take you in, should you wish it. But, for obvious reasons, we'll have ta keep a tighter leash around your neck, got it?"

"Please don't agree. I'd feel a lot better after watching you die..." Myrtle yelled as she opened the shack's gate and stepped outside,

Because my head was so foggy, it took a while to process what they were talking about. Ignoring Myrtle's bitching, I swallowed my breath,

"I don't know... "

I mumbled my answer blankly, then looked up at him with my blood-shot eyes.

Ragg sighed at my reaction, looking almost disappointed.

"Listen kid. You killed one of our comrades, so I think we're being plenty generous ta you." With an exhausted expression, Ragg whipped out a pistol.

It wasn't mine, rather, it was a completely different make. It had something of an iron casing around its frame, so when he pressed it up against my head, I could feel its cold steel.

"I'll give you sixty seconds before I pull this trigger, got it?"

I slowly nodded my head, and Ragg whipped out an old mechanical stop-watch, similar to Flynn's.

"I've already made up my mind"

Ragg seemed a little surprised by my response, but he stowed his stop-watch in his coat.

"And what is it, then?"

"I choose-"

But the lights went out in almost perfect synchronization, leaving us trapped once more within a vertex of shadow. Faster than lightning, Ragg grabbed my collar, pulled me close to him, and shoved his gun into my mouth.

"Don't even think about it bitch," he warned, then turned to the people around him, "get some oil in these lamps now!"

This was incredibly suspicious. All the lights should never run out of oil so close together, and that's not even mentioning how quickly they burned through their fuel; they had just refilled them when me and Carter first entered.

I heard rustling in the shadows, footsteps, the sound of someone tripping, and a small splash, as if someone stepped in a puddle,

"Sir, the jars been dumped out!"

"Then pick it up, idiot! Find another way! Just get these goddam lights back on!"

After he finished his sentence, I heard a soft _'bing!*_' and Ragg fell face first onto the floor, with me still in his arms.

After struggling to get his body weight off me, someone grabbed my hands and yanked me to my feet. I felt my restraints snap, and fall to the floor, freeing both my hands.

"Listen," a soft voice hissed into my ear, "you have to get outta here, Kay?"

"Who're you?"

"No one special, I just don't want them to hurt you like they did me. The door's that way, so go-"

The person shoved me foreword. Judging from the size of her hands and the softness of her voice, I concluded that it was one of the four females. Freezing briefly, I turned and whispered into the dark,

"Thank you"

"Just go!"

Ignoring my trembling legs and burning migraine, I stumbled foreword into the dark. I couldn't see anything, but I could make out the faint smell of oil and the occasional footsteps in the shadows.

"Ragg, I remember seeing Eliana messing with the lamps..."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen- or heard her since the lights went out. You don't think... Boss?"

"Ragg? Hey, where are you?"

I stumbled foreword as the group discovered their master's condition. Praying for Eliana's, who I concluded was the person that helped me, safety, I reached the large door. I felt around for the handle, finally finding it at the door's side, but that was where I froze.

If I turn the handle now, everyone will turn and see me escaping. That wouldn't end well for me, so I quickly sided against it.

Maybe if I move fast enough, or quietly enough, no one will notice... Naw, that's far too risky. I need a fool proof plan that could never fail. There is no other way out of this shack, (the windows we used earlier have been bolted and locked) so I was utterly stuck.

I'm sorry Eliana, if this doesn't work, your efforts will have been in vain...

I clutched the nob as if it were my lifeline, and slowly turned it around...

_Bang!_

The report of a gunshot was followed by the whoosh of flames bursting into existence, and all at once the room was illuminated.

The oil that had spread across the floor leapt into flame when Eliana discharged Ragg's revolver at the puddle's base. Oil is incredibly expensive, so such a brash plan would be considered uncalled for. But it did its job.

Thanks to the distraction, I now had an opening, so I swung the door opened and sprinted out as quickly as I could go.

My black boots landed against the slightly damp gravel of the Underground's floor, and I raced for my life. As I sprinted away from the warehouse, I began to contemplate what I should do next.

My course of action should be- no, what is the most important?

One, Carter is missing.

At this point I can only pray to the Walls that he's not dead, although it would probably be pointless. I did hear Ragg slicing something, but I haven't confirmed his fate yet, and I didn't see his body anywhere... (But to be fair, the lights were off most of the time)

Two, something's wrong with me.

My head feels like it's being crushed. It's just like someone is banging and scratching against my skull with each of my heartbeats. The voices in my head have returned and are slowly whittling away at my remaining sanity. It's just a matter of time before I snap. But that isn't all. Outside of these two, there is something else wrong with my head, but I can't identify what it is...

I can't stop trembling for some reason...

I've got this weird lump stuck in my throat, and it feels like I'll start choking any second now...

And my eyes are burning in scorching flames... And it all gets worse when I think about Carter...

Maybe I should prioritize checking on Carter over my own safety.

_Bang!_

But just as I thought to turn around, the third gun report of the day sounded from behind me, and I felt a small force shoving me foreword, as if someone punched me in the back.

My pace slowed dramatically without my permission, and my stomach kept performing unnecessarily painful flips.

Also, my shirt suddenly became wet.

And stained a dark crimson.

"Thought you'd get away~" a sharp female voice crowed, and her voice felt as if it were splitting my mind, "you looked like a threat, and the others were underestimating you~"

I came to a complete stop and lost the strength to take another step. Glancing behind me, I saw her.

Myrtle Enger approached me from behind, blowing away the smoke trailing from the gun I had lost...

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	6. Chapter 6: Cain

**I may rewrite this chapter sometime in the future, so i apologize if you think that the quality is a little, err, off. Other than that, enjoy!**

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

I've been shot.

As my vision turned hazy, I felt my legs give out and they quickly collided with the floor.

"You think you're so clever, how you snuck out of that shack and ran off like that. You may be able to fool them that easily, but not me"

A puddle of blood started forming around my torso, and I quickly clapped my mouth closed, for fear of regurgitating my innards. I couldn't feel any actual pain though, it just felt like I was really sick and my guts were churning around. It's only a matter of time before this sense of numbness wears off though, so I should use this time to my advantage.

"W- *cough, What do you want?" I choked, barely able to think about what I'm saying,

"Why, you little shit. Fawking stop trying to make me pity you!"

Her voice hammered into my skull as she stomped toward me. Or at least it felt like she was stomping. In reality she was walking normal, and it was just my head hallucinating because of how painful the sound of each of her steps were to my head.

She was practically on top of me...

She gazed at me with the eyes of a ferocious predator going in for the kill, and this situation held several other similarities to that kind of incident. By the time I finished swearing to myself all the details of the brutalities and tortures I'll enact before I kill her, she bent down and held up my blood covered face by my hair.

"Not so strong nooww~" she sang,

"Die"

The amount of energy it took to voice that word was stunning, and after the deed was done I felt a little more of my fading vitality die.

I'm running out of time.

A peculiar feeling whelmed within my chest, and a sicking dread came over me. I felt like a pig hours before a festival.

Waterfalls of sweat poured from my trembling head, and the world became distorted. I'm dying helplessly on the floor, and am too weak to even call for help.

"Have fun in hell, bitch~"

Myrtle dropped my head to the floor with a *clank*, then stabbed both of her palms into the bullet wound on my belly.

Everything's white.

Everything hurts.

But she didn't stop there; she spread her two palms apart, stretching my wound and tearing my flesh. Three unwanted sounds flooded into my ears;

The sickening squelch of squirting blood, contorting innards, and contracting meat.

A sound akin to paper being torn; the sound of ripping skin.

And the deafening screams of some worthless cunt. It took me quite a while to realize that the screams were my own.

I gasped, gagged, and choked, regurgitating liters of thick and dark blood. I was so mortified that I didn't hear Myrtle's farewell, nor see her stand up and walk away, leaving me to die alone.

The only thing I could fathomly comprehend, let alone concentrate on, was the unbearable pain.

Please stop. Please stop. Just stop! It hurts- please! I- I can't breathe! Stop! No! No! Stop! Please! Why do I feel so weird?! Stop it! I'm gonna die! P-please...

I can't die here! I have to keep Carter's promise! Hell, I have to find Carter too! I'm not going to die!

But despite whatever I told myself, my mind drifted further and further from reality, until I couldn't even whimper or beg.

My vision faded, despite Carter's wish.

My sense of smell was overwhelmed by the ghastly and powerful odor of iron.

Similarly, the only thing I could feel was pain.

And so all that remained was my sense of sound, but even then the voices I heard were ghosts, and not just because they haunted me for the rest of my life...

"Is that- aaauuugh!", The final words of a mere bystander.

*crash*. The sound of mass destruction.

"...oh, god...", "Please no", two cries for help.

*bang*, *spluech...* The crushing of flesh.

"Mama! I want my mama!". Another desperate cry for help.

"Runn-aaahhhh!". A scream that ended with the distorted sound of strangulation.

And then there was silence.

Finally, silence.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

"Carter's dead!"

"He's dead and it's your fault!"

"He trusted you, and now he's dead!"

"You couldn't even smile for him! That's all he ever wanted, but now it's too late!"

"You whore! Go kill yourself!"

The ghost's insults hurdled toward me, and were incredibly effective. Nothing would please me more than if I just dropped dead right now; such was the pain they wrought.

My chest tightened and twisted painfully. My breaths became shorter, then were reduced to gasps. My heart was a marching drum, pounding frequently and heavily. I was already far beyond "calming down", the instant solution everyone who never has had an anxiety attack before recommends.

"Your head is so messed up, you're not even human! You're a monster!"

"A creature despised by the entire world! That's all you'll ever be!"

... I... can't... breathe...

"Die monster! You're never going to be normal, so just die!"

"Help!" I gasped,

I was lying and shivering, drenched in sweat on the stone floor, and the first thing I saw was a boy a few years younger than me. He was simply hovering above me like a vulture. His auburn hair fluttered like leaves in the stale wind, and he wore an expression of compassion rather than friction.

"Please!" I choked, reaching for his muddy leather boots,

"and why should I help you?"

"?"

I was taken off guard, because his expression was one of concern and yet the content of his words were not. For a second, the thought flashed through my head that he may be one of those guys that attacked us. But the voice, oddly, wasn't full of malice. Rather, it was a simple inquiry. "What will I benefit from helping a stranger?" he seemed to be saying.

"I'll pay you back somehow! H-how's not important right now! Just take me to a hospital! Please!" I stuttered, but

"That's not what I meant, Ria. Or is it Ally? Just make up your mind already. Jeez"

"Huh?"

Confusion flooded over me like a wave, and struggling for a chance to breath, I sorted through his statement.

How does he know my name (or names)? No, more importantly, what does he mean? Perhaps seeing my confusion, the boy explained himself,

"Look, you're perfectly fine. See?"

I reflexively glanced down to my torso, and there was a sight to behold. There wasn't a single tear or stain of blood on my clothes, and I definitely didn't have a wound. Gawking at my shocking revelation, I rose to my quaking feet as if it were completely natural.

After arising, I nervously glanced about my surroundings, half-hoping to find Carter walking, perfectly unscathed, down the street.

Rather, I discovered a void. In all directions around me, an empty nothing clasped itself to me, perimeter-ing the two of us. The shadows appeared to stretch if you stared too long, and who knows what horrors the darkness could house.

Anyway, it was evident that I wasn't in District Three anymore, and something was amiss.

Judging from my curious surroundings and the peculiar absence of any wounds, I concluded I must be dreaming or something. Or maybe that was the dream, and I'm awake now? Either way, my chief goal should be to get back and find Carter so I turned to the boy beside me.

"Who are you, and how do I get out of here?"

"Don't act like you don't know me, Shortie"

Well I don't know you, idiot. Searching through all my memories, I still couldn't recall ever even seeing his face. Maybe, since it's a dream or something, some people I know just look different. If that's the case, then this person should be someone close to me.

Shortie. The only person calls me that is Doc, so maybe...

"Doc Meyer?"

"Try again!"

I bit my lip, now at least somewhat aware of difficulty of this game. It was far too much of a trial for me, so I forcibly conceded.

"I've never seen you in my life. Actually, I don't even care who you are right now. I have to find someone right now..."

"Harsh!"

Saying this, I stormed into the void, praying to the Walls for both me and Carter's safety and protection. Protection. The only good thing a wall can bring.

...

What I didn't realize was that I was being followed.

"Get away from me!"

"Sorry, Shortie, but you don't even know where you're going, so why does it matter if I tag along?"

"Y-yes I do know where I'm going!"

"Shortie. No one with three different names knows what they're doing or where they're going. You don't even remember me, so how can you possibly know yourself?"

"Easily. I've lived with me my whole life. I've never seen you before."

The boy stared intently into my eyes,

"Shortie. You're a complete mess right now, so figuring things out should be your priority. Until then, I can help"

"Why would I trust a stranger? Especially after you just insulted me!" I bellowed,

"I already said, I'm not stranger"

"Then who are you?!" I demanded,

". . ."

"Just call me Cain"

"Tsk. You won't eve- huh?!"

The two of us walked on in the shadow, when a third character appeared before us, sprawled across the floor and staring into the starless sky.

He had short yellow hair, with blue eyes, and black vest. But the most notable thing about him was-

"Y-you're-"

The man turned his head and smiled sympathetically. His name; Thomas.

"Y-you're the guy I- you know..."

He simply continued staring at me from the floor, his almost eery smile never faltering.

"Don't bother talking to him. I've tried already, but he won't respond. My guess is that either he's in shock, or you never really knew him, so your head doesn't know how he'd act. Just guesses though~"

"...or he's just an idiot"

Thomas chuckled stupidly, and I quickly made an assessment of my own. I was confused by Cain's casual statement and maybe even a little intrigued, but still I said nothing. Honestly, Thomas's stupid attitude was really getting on my nerves, so I quickly stepped over him and continued foreword.

"So, you killed that guy. Why?"

Cain asked this question as we pushed past Thomas and further into the shadow. I hate strangers that get up in all your business, and refuse to shuttup.

"He was trying to hurt my friend" I growled, hoping he'd get the point buried in my raspy tone.

"Huh... Really?"

"Now shut up, if you please"

Strangely, Cain listened to me and didn't talk further. Maybe this just seemed significant because I spend to much time with Lusbel? Regardless, we pierced further into the dark, until we couldn't even see our own feet.

"So, you know where we are?"

"Actually, my opinion of you had just increased. Looks like you're back at block one now..."

"Ahh, man!"

Cain chuckled like it was the funniest joke ever, and I glared irritatedly at him. Does no one know how to shut up?

"So, do you know our location, Ria?"

Although I'd never admit it, I had no idea where I was going, and yet asking Cain for directions seemed oddly foolish, not to mention it'd hurt my pride, so I didn't ask. And he wasn't being helpful either. He obviously understood my predicament, yet he still put me in this situation, forcing me to admit it.

But I needed to wake up to find Carter; that much was evident. Without asking Cain, such a feat would be impossible, so I drew a shallow breath,

"Hey, umm, how do I get out of here?"

"Well," he shrugged, "that depends on where you're going. What do you want the most right now?"

"Please stop being weird, no one thinks its cool. Obviously, I want to wake up"

"Are you sure?"

...

Something about the way he said it made me stop. What's he getting at? I gazed quizzically at him and he sighed and began popping his knuckles,

"Are you sure that's what you really want?"

-ahh, so that's what he meant,

"I want to find Carter"

"Bingo"

Cain's expression softened, and he smiled, revealing a missing tooth. How is it that complete strangers like us are able to interact as if we've known each other for ages?

"Well, if you wanna be reunited with Carter, there's only one way to do that, and it's not outside of this dream world. Follow me"

Saying this, Cain grasped my wrist and began sprinting to the left. The air, which still stung like the Underground's, brushed through my hair as we pushed through. The shadows became thicker with each step, and before long, I couldn't see a thing. The only things I registered were the sound of our breathing and running, and the touch of Cain's hand.

This continued for what seemed like hours, but was actually, at most, five minutes. It ended when a bright light spread out before us; the light pouring in from a large gate, almost like one of a prison cell. It was decked with multiple sets of iron bars, and a golden light wafted through the slits the bars created.

"He's out there"

Cain pointed through the barred door. I'm supposed to go through there? How do I get past it? The brat said nothing and sat down as naturally as if there was no door in the first place.

"Umm, how do I- you know- get out there?"

I jerked my head at the door, and a light filled Cain's eyes, as of he'd just realized something.

"Oh, that. You can just walk through it"

"What?"

At first I thought he was kidding, but his expression said otherwise. Walk through it? How? How do you just walk through a barred door? He, no surprise, was not making sense again.

"Heh, you look confused"

"Of course I am!"

"Oh really? So you've still got no idea where you are?"

"Well, no, but, what's that got to do with walking through that door?"

Cain seemed unnervingly excited about his new found job of providing explanation, and pressed his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath.

"Listen. Whenever a man takes another's life, a part of them memorizes their victims face and the dead man's image constantly weighs on their mind. No matter what they're doing, somewhere in the depths of their mind the face of a victim haunts them. Right?"

"I guess,"

"Well, in a way, this is where those images are stored."

-wait, what?

If he's not bluffing, that means that...

"You're- I-"

"Yep! I'm simply an image. A portrait. The face of a boy long dead, killed by-"

"I get it!"

So Cain is a dead boy, one I killed no less. This area I'm in is something like a giant weight that stores the faces of those I've killed, and I've been dragging it with me for quite a while without even knowing. But even so, I'm pretty sure I'd remember the face of the first person I ever killed. The only logical explanation for why I don't would be-

"I must have done it before my amnesia... If you don't mind me asking, why'd I kill you, Cain?"

"Actually, I do mind. I don't like talking about my death, especially to you, my murderer."

...

"I'll respect that"

It's only natural you'd not want to describe your death to your murderer, but still, I wish I could learn just a little more about what this old me was like.

"So, because this whole thing is in my head I can just walk through this door, right?"

"No, actually. If that was the reason, you could just teleport to Carter's location. The real reason is because that door only keeps the Faces locked in. You can come and go as you please"

...

"But that means you're trapped here..."

Cain nodded sullenly, and I couldn't help but feel bad for his situation. Not wanting to make a scene, Cain shrugged it off and changed the subject.

"Listen, Shortie. Outside of here you'll see something like a star, and Carter should be there. Ignore everything else. Just blitz straight for light and you'll make it, Kay?"

"Carter will really be there?"

"Well, kinda. It's just that you won't be reunited with him until you touch that star, so..."

Cain shoved me forward with a "get going!", and my hand passed through one of the iron bars. It felt strange, so I stopped and placed my other hand through it slowly, just to get a feel of it. It felt like I was touching a mist of water, and yet there wasn't any there. Before I completely passed through, I turned to Cain,

"One last question. Why are you helping me?"

Cain smiled wryly, "let's just say our relationship has never been as simple as 'murderer' and 'victim', alright?"

An inexplicable feeling enveloped me. Although I'd usually never even think this, I decided that I want to not only trust Cain, but also to help him. Maybe it's a shadow from my long destroyed memories...

"Cain, stay there..."

My hand dropped down to my leg, where a small holster wrapped around my leather boot. After sighing of relief because it was still there, I drew the small, yet razor sharp knife from its case. I never used it before because it's so small that it's practically useless in combat, especially when guns are involved. Also, I'm practically an amateur when it comes to knife techniques, so yeah...

"Here, you can use it to saw your way out," I said, handing the knife to him. Cain smiled gratefully at my gift, and took it from my hand. Grabbing onto one of the bars, Cain placed the sharpened end onto its surface at began winging it back and forth, before giving a satisfied grunt at the notch he had made in the iron.

I was slightly taken aback by the consistency of this dream; I was half expecting the knife to not be here, or worst yet, something would prevent him from using it, such as he'd go through the knife like what happens with me and the gate, or the bars would be invincible. Luckily, neither was the case, so I stepped outside the door.

The place outside of that prison was a stark contrast to it. Although there wasn't a cloud-filled sky, or even a sun, there was an enormous flight of luminous stairs that shined a bright white. Although it was so high that I couldn't see it too well, at the peak of the stairs a bright light shown, probably the thing Cain mentioned.

Every couple of steps appeared a door. The doors didn't have a visible interior, and appeared to simply drop off the stairs pathway, but I could see into the closest door's should-be-absent interior. Inside was a small, messy room with a wooden cradle rocking back and forth, and splintering toys cheaply carved from sticks of wood scattered about its area. A simple room for an infant. And all the other rooms should be similar, so investigating would be pointless.

Drawing out a sigh and stilling my resolve, I pushed foreword-

"He's not gonna be up there bitch!"

"What an idiot! Trusting a complete stranger?! Paahh!"

"Besides, you'll never even make it up there! You're too weak!"

My legs instantly gave out after my first step foreword. My chest started constricting again, and my heart rate skyrocketed.

The third anxiety attack today.

Usually it doesn't happen this often, so I really regret not taking my medication before leaving...

"You already killed Carter, so who are you gonna kill next? Doc? Lusbel? Maybe even Lili!"

"It'd be soo much easier for everyone else if you just died~ It'd even make them happier!"

"Just give up, brat!"

"STOP!"

I clenched my head and held it in my lap, trembling; the image of a terrified and pathetic child.

I can't beat this. Nothing I do will stop it, and it's impossible to ignore.

"Please," I gasped, "just stop it!"

"Just give up! You're not worth the effort!"

"You're not worth the pain! You'll never be anyone's peer or equal!"

"And it's no wonder why, you're not even human! You're a monster, a psychopath waiting to be unleashed!"

I can't take this pressure...

"...please- s-someone stop it..."

"Kid!," a new voice echoed, "wake up!"

"Give up, brat!"

"Just fucking give up!"

The new voice sounded familiar, but I had greater issues to deal with. My vision contorted, and my entire body went numb. A painful stiffness stung onto my chest, but the pain only decreased my ability to combat anxiety.

"Stay awake, kid! Don't close your eyes!"

"Die Ria!"

"Everyone will be happier!"

"KID! Stay with me here! I don't have time for this!"

I felt myself drifting away from the world of dreams, and back to the underground.

"JUST DIE!" A pained voice echoed, and it brought with it the end of another attack.

...

But even though my senses had returned to my real body and the voices had stopped, I felt horrible. And that last lonesome cry that tore through my head continued to echo, vibrating off my skull and pounding like a drum.

What didn't help was my body's situation; my stomach, rather than burning with a searing pain as I had thought it would, simply felt stiff. You know, the kind of stiff where everything feels numb and even the slightest movement could reignite the pain. That one.

I couldn't even feel the tip of my tongue and my throat felt absolutely horrid, probably from screaming, so I quickly decided against talking. My left ear was ringing awfully, and my right sounded a little distant, and my entire sense of sight was blurred.

"It's alright kid, just stay awake."

A female's voice sounded above me, so I squinted my eyes to find an identity.

"I told you to get out of here, not get yourself shot! Jeez, this situation is bad as it is, so I shouldn't have to deal with this!"

Oh- that's it. I gave up on seeing her after my head connected the voice to a person. Eliana. Satisfied with my discernment, my mind started to fade again, and I began drifting away-

"Kid! I said stay awake!"

Eliana started shaking me until I was forced awake. She pouted above me as she worked at my wound. I was too tired to pay attention to what she was doing though, so I didn't bother.

"W-whh... aat's... H-" I chocked softly.

It was practically a squeak and I couldn't even finish the question, but I was far to weak to care what I sounded like. Luckily, Eliana somewhat got what I was asking.

"I don't even know all that's going on. You've been here about ten minutes, but-"

Eliana trailed off and glanced at the scene around her, as if still in shock about what she could see. But I could just barely see her face, so completely looking around is impossible.

One thing I could see, though, was the evidence and result of whatever was happening around me. Eliana's pretty and young face was bloody and dotted with nasty pink burns and smudges of soot, and her clothes were torn and just as bloody. The awful stench of iron filled the air, and I have a feeling it's not just my blood. In addition to the smell of blood, the smell of burning flesh and wood was equally as strong.

"Kid. I caused a fire to start a distraction, but it got out of-"

"Hey! There's some survivors over here- Ria?"

Eliana was interrupted by a both familiar and annoying voice; that of Lusbel. Why the fuck is he here?! And right now, too?!

"Well, you've been busy. And without me too!" Lusbel's silhouette appeared beside Eliana's, as well as another man's. Probably a friend of Lusbel's.

"S-shuttu- guaah!" I gasped but was too weak to finish.

"Shh, save your strength, kid."

Lusbel quickly ended his jokes, and his expression became the darkest I've ever seen it before.

"Where's Carter?" He asked,

"He- he was killed" said Eliana,

Wrong.

"T-that's- *cough* not... t-true..." I gagged,

"Kid. His throat was cut, he was stabbed thrice, and he's in there!" Eliana gestured to a building (the barn I guess?) too far for my limited vision to see, so I had to assume its condition wasn't pretty.

"Killed? Who killed him?" Lusbel growled, obviously pissed,

"A group of assassins. Fifteen of them, but this kid and your friend both killed one, so it's thirteen now. They should still be around here"

I quickly noticed how Eliana said fifteen rather than sixteen, putting herself on the clear. She was obviously intimidated by the gruffy man Lusbel brought with him.

"Arthur. Go fetch"

The man beside Lusbel nodded, then turned and dashed down the street. Lusbel then turned back to me.

"... he's not dead..." I mumbled weakly,

"Listen kid. He died in front of my eyes. You should be more concerned about your own survival right now-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!"

...

All my weakness and all the pain talking brought seemed to fly out the window. With my new found strength, I released a broken scream,

"Ria, it's alright. Maybe he is, maybe he's not, either way we're headed back to the Sanctuary. If he's alive, Arthur will bring him back, Kay?"

I slowly nodded at Lusbel's words, and Eliana turned to me,

"What makes you so confident that he's still living? You were there too..."

"... Cain said so..."

Lusbel looked at Eliana, looking for an explanation at Cain's identity, and Eliana shrugged, equally as confused,

"And why do you trust what this Cain told you over what you saw?"

...

"... because if he's dead, then-"

"...then..."

"...then...it's my fault..."

He trusted me, yet I still led him to his death. If that's true, then who the blame falls on is obvious. No one needs to say it because it's so obvious. So if Carter is waiting for me, for us, on the other side of that light Cain showed me, all I have to do is reach it and then everything will be better...

"I have to trust him, because if he's dead, then what will that make me? "

"A monster? I think that's already been established."

"A psychopath? True, but already said."

"If Carter is gone forever, then that makes me his murderer. And that's something I can't live with..."

"... Ria. Your crying"

Huh? My hand went to my eyes, where they felt the cool touch of water against my burning face. Tears.

"W-why is- W-what am I- Carter... Please... Someone... Help me... I-I can't do this anymore! Someone please!"

Lusbel's arm wrapped around me, and he lifted me into a carrying position as I sobbed like a child in his arms.

Why? Why do I feel like this? Stop it. Stop crying! This is embarrassing!

But I couldn't stop it. It was like a dam broke and the flood water of three years came pouring out.

I choked and sobbed as Lusbel carried me to the Sanctuary, and I can't remember if he ever said good bye or anything to Eliana before he left. She didn't follow us, so whatever happened to her I don't know. Either way, he held me close and we moved on.

I, through my twisted vision and tear-filled gaze, was unable to see the extent of the horrors around me, severed limbs, burning buildings, and crushed corpse were scattered throughout the entirety of District Three. Children who have yet to become selfish wretches like all the other residents cried at their friends and family's bodies, and everyone ran for their lives.

Worst of all, no one knows who the culprit is. A group? An individual? An accident? No one knows, but the number of corpse and body parts steadily grew. The Butcher was close by.

But I couldn't care less about the Butcher right now. Carter is dead, and that's all I could think about. It's my fault.

And so bawled in Lusbel's arms as we travelled toward our destination.

We were going home. 

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	7. Chapter 7: Lusbel

*Lusbel's POV*

"Don't 'ch worry ya 'r little heads, she's perfectly fine." drooled Meyer, "Her name's Arya, no last name if ya get what I mean. From what she tried to explain, I guess she was born like that."

The kid in question sat on a bed in a corner of the lobby, being harassed by Flynn's little sister. Lili apparently didn't understand what being mute implied and kept asking questions Arya had no way to answer.

Actually, I'm kind of curious to know if she can sign, but she's a little, umm, preoccupied at the moment, so I'll ask later.

"How did you find out her name?" Ria asked quietly and Meyer sighed,

"Oh, she apparently knows how ta write or, at least how to write her name. I just gave her some meds that ensure that she won't catch'a cold if it happens again"

"Thanks Doc..." Ria slurred,

"Now, if y'all excuse me," growled the doctor, "I've gotta go work on somethin' important"

He briefly turned to his desk, then added over his shoulder,

"I'm finishing yur meds right now, Shortie, so don't 'cha dare move yur ass"

Although Ria nodded at Meyer, Carter gave her an odd look, obviously objecting to Meyer's words. A few minutes ago Carter had asked for Ria's help, so maybe he wanted to leave immediately? Also, the way Carter has been acting is incredibly suspicious. He may be Albus's son, but he definitely did not inherit his ability to keep a secret.

In order to get to the bottom of what Carter is plotting, I moved toward Arya, giving Ria and Carter time to talk about it. Luckily, Flynn had also caught on and followed close behind me.

Glancing behind me, Carter began to not-so-indiscreetly whisper in Ria's ear, who obviously wasn't interested in his words. A few seconds later Ria rolled her eyes and the two started to the door.

"Where'd ya think yur goi'n Shortie? I told ya ta stay put!" Bellowed the doctor,

Carter was obviously caught off guard, and his facial expression was hilarious. As if you can just ignore Meyer and disobey him right in front of his face. Ria in the other hand, didn't seem to care as she turned to the doctor,

"I'm just going back in the bedroom" she sighed,

Meyer grunted in response, and Ria gave Carter a look, then turned toward the bedroom door. Carter relaxed and headed out through the front door.

At least Ria didn't make it as obvious as Carter did...

Anyway, their plan was in motion, and I had figured out the first part. There must be some kind of passage way in the bedroom that Ria will be using to escape, then they'll set off for their destination. My partner and close companion Arthur is a professional tracker, and although Ria may be more alert and intuitive than him, he still has more than enough experience to track them down.

Because of Arthur's skills, following them directly shouldn't be necessary, and leaving right after Carter did will seem suspicious, suspicious enough to make Meyer check on Ria. Him finding out about their escape is not something I want right now.

And so I'm forced to stay put for at least a few minutes.

At the bed, Arya had clapped her petite hands over her ears as Lili desperately pleaded for her to play with her. Her tear filled gaze was begging me or Flynn to save her, but Flynn cruelly sat with a smug grin across his face. Chuckling to myself, I walked up to Arya's bedside,

"Do you know sign language?" I signed to her,

After seeing my hand's movements, she gently dropped her hands into her lap and nodded happily.

It broke my heart seeing how happy she was to learn I can sign. I couldn't help but wonder, when was the last time she was able to actually converse with someone? It's hard enough, growing up alone in this hole, but being mute just makes it almost impossible.

I opened up to this girl, and before long we were close friends.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

It's been thirty minutes since Carter and Ria left, and me and Arthur regrouped as we set out after them.

Flynn had volunteered to stay with Lili and distract Meyer, so he wasn't accompanying us.

I've never been, and probably will never be, a tracker, so everything Arthur was doing is a complete mystery to me. Brushing the sand on the stone floor, sniffing the air and tossing a fistful of sand above his head, I couldn't possibly know what it was all for. But I was grateful, because it brought us closer to the duo.

We only had one detour, where Arthur said that they had briefly split up. One of them, I think Carter, continued forward, only to climb to the roof of a building and circle back to the other's (Ria's) location. The second went down a narrow alley, where we encountered a freak crying on the floor and clenching his groin.

Other than that, it was a straight line toward District Three, but upon entering the District, tracking became completely pointless. A giant column of black smoke puffed through the air, and shrill screams filled the musty air.

We quickly abandoned the trail and sprinted straight for the disaster, praying to the Walls for the best. But our prayers proved pointless, for the horrific nature of this incident was soon laid bare to us.

"... what the hell happened here?..."

Puddles of blood flooded down the murky and dimly lit streets, and several corpse were scattered all throughout the road. Entire buildings were engulfed in flames, and multiple blood drenched limbs lay at my feet.

Hell. That's all this could be described as. Hell.

The sound of ODM gear flying above us flooded into our ears. Several MP's were flying and on the floor tending to the horrific scene, one of which was a familiar face.

"Hey, you!" I shouted to the MP who was standing and examining a burning building,

"Kid, I'm busy right n- Wait, I know you..."

The MP pondered a second, then snapped his finger, remembering something,

"That's it! You're that kid at Doc Meyer's!"

Earlier today, several MP's had visited Meyer, and for a short amount of time we had encountered them. I nodded as I approached him, then spat out my question,

"What's going on?"

"Like hell I'd know. Bodies are piling up faster than we can count, and we don't even know where there coming from. Can you tell your Old Man that it's gonna be a busy night?"

Arthur caught up with me in the middle of his explanation, and made an inquiry of his own,

"Humans are dropping like flies. The Military Police can't stop this alone. Will they let us help?"

"This Freak your friend?" the MP asked,

"Yeah, he is. What can we do to help? You know, besides leaving?"

The MP paused for a moment, then,

"Search for survivors. If we can find enough of them, chances are at least someone has seen who or what caused all this"

"Aye!"

I shot Arthur a thumbs up, and we separated, searching for lives to save. The giant blonde ran down an alley and I continued down the main road. And it wasn't long before I found someone still holding onto life.

"Aaauuugh...*cough, cough*..."

It was a grey haired man, trapped under a mountain of burning debris. I approached him with caution, because it was only a matter of time before the enflamed beams of wood planking him down collapsed.

"... help me... *cough*"

_Easier said then done, guy._  
The wood around him could collapse at the slightest movement, so pulling it off him is out of the question. Then how can I get him out of there without moving the rubble?"

"!"

I solemnly approached the man, and he gazed back up at me, clearly terrified.

"Sir. Do you really want me to get you out of there?"

"Yes! Wha- *cough, cough* what kind of a question is that?!"

"Your call," I slurred, dropping to my knees and leaning toward his leg, trapped under a large beam.

Grabbing the seam of my shirt, I tore a long stream of cloth and started binding it around his trapped leg.

"Wa-wait, what are you doing?!"

"Just hold still and it won't hurt as much"

After tying the cloth as tight as I could manage, I whipped my knife from its large holster.

"Wait! Stop! Just pull the beam off!"

"That'll just make the whole thing come crashing down on both of us"

I applied the sharp end of the bade to his leg, just after the end of the cloth,

"Stop! I don't wanna be a cripple! I'll be better off dead!"

"I'm sorry"

A bright red liquid crawled from the end of the blade, and I applied pressure ,

"Sto- aaaauuuahhh! AAH! STOP IT!"

I shifted my entire body-weight over the knife, and pushed down.

_*squueelch- thud*_

"Aaauurrrgh!"

The man screamed in pain as my knife collided with the stone under his leg. Now that he was freed from the debris, I didn't want to waste any more time. I placed my hands under his armpits and pulled him from the rubble.

He gasped and choked as I dragged him a safe distance from the fire, then lay him on the floor.

"Oh, shit..."

Blood profusely oozed from the stump I had created, which wasn't supposed to be happening. The cloth I wrapped around his leg's end was supposed to slow the bleeding, but it must not have been tight enough.

Quickly gripping the bottom of my already torn shirt, I ripped a second stream of cloth from it and started binding it at his thigh. Usually, you'd want to be able to fit two fingers underneath the cloth, preventing the limb from suffocating, but this situation was slightly different. Since the foot has already been cut off, he's already a cripple and the limb's suffocation isn't as important.

I pulled the cloth as tight as possible, then rose to my feet and set off back toward the MP's.

"There's a survivor over here!" I shouted, running back down the street. Hearing my call, an MP gave a whistle, and almost instantly a cart started toward me,

"Where are they?" the wagon's driver asked,

"He's down there!" I gestured toward the man moaning on the floor. The driver pushed the horse forward, and the cart moved past me.

Inside the cart was multiple rows of blood drenched victims of an invisible monster. Their cries echoed through my skull and my legs became noodles.

The last time I heard pained cries like this was-

"Boy. I've helped four souls retain their existence. How successful were you in your endeavors?"

Behind me, Arthur appeared and asked this question.

"I've only got one," I sighed disappointedly, and Arthur raised an eyebrow, "well, in my defense, he was trapped under all that-"

_*Crash!*_

I pointed toward the tower of burning debris, just in time for it all to come crashing down.

"Yeah, there"

...

The wagon's driver lifted the now crippled man into the cart, then continued down the road, searching for more of the injured.

Those wounded people being searched for could easily be Ria and Carter.

Ria.

"... It's happening all over again..."

_No! I can't just assume that! Ria's still alive..._

...

"C'mon Arthur. Let's go"

I sighed at the horrific scene, then started into a random direction, now hoping for their safety rather than praying. Praying obviously isn't working.

We paced down the winding blood soaked streets of the Underground, and stress began winding in my chest.

The longer we take, the less of a chance they have... We have no idea where they are, and they're in danger... Maybe we're already too late...

"Boy"

Arthur's sharp voice cut through my musings, and his hand clamping on my shoulder caused me to jump,

"Calm down. Trust the stars. Your friend is fine."

"Aye, Arthur. It's just that, what if we're too late?"

"Then it's the will of the stars. It's destiny. Don't get caught up in blaming. Nothing good is wrought from it."

"Well, not everyone can be as confident in their beliefs as you. If something does happen to them, it's gonna be-"

"HELP!"

As I thought out loud, a shrill voice voice cut through my musings, and the two of us turned toward its source.

The source was a four story building caught up in flames, and a woman hung from one of the windows on the the third floor.

"Arthur, let's go"

"Aye"

We immediately took action and dashed straight for the building. At its entrance, two men coughed out smoke as they examined their burns. They obviously had no intention of helping her, so we were alone.

The first floor was covered in flames, and entering it would be suicide, so we had to find a better way.

"Arthur! Give me a boost!"

"I see..."

Just before we reached the building, Arthur brought his palms together and I stepped into his palms. Using the momentum from my jump and Arthur's push, I flew toward the building's second story, just barely grabbing onto a row of slightly projected bricks, dividing the two stories. I pulled myself up, then shattered the closest window and climbed inside.

The air was fire and it hurt to breath. I stuck my head out of the broken window and hollered.

"I need cloth!"

Arthur pulled of his thick fur coat and tossed it as hard as he could. I only barely managed to catch it with my fingertips, then pulled it in.

First things first.

I pulled my shirt off and dumped the entirety of my canteen onto it, then held it to my face. The now wet cloth prevented me from inhaling most smoke, and I wrapped myself in the thick coat to avoid burns then moved on.

Kicking open the first door caused a painful wave of heat to sting and blister my skin. The woman should be on the third floor, which meant-

I have to get to the stairway...

I closed my eyes, then dashed as hard as I could. The flames dug into my fingers, and the coat started to catch fire. In spite of my hand made mask, smoke stung my throat. But regardless of the pain, I pushed on.

I reached the stairway in almost no time, but it itself was covered in flames. The hand-rail turned out to be iron, and was now red hot. I sighed, knowing I had no choice but to continue my blitzkrieg method and forced myself further into the fire.

Hot. Hot. Hot.

"Auurgh!" I grunted, but I still dashed onward.

*Crash!*

A step on the stair case gave way, and I dropped to the floor, pain searing through my leg. The fire had weakened the step, making it unable to support my body weight and causing it to collapse.

"Dammit! C'mon Lusbel! You've got this!"

I grit my teeth and pulled my splintered and burnt leg from the hole. I have to push on. I have to make it, because no one will help Ria if I don't...

The rest of the march was a blur of searing pain and motivation speeches from myself and direct toward myself. Most of which were just cuss words though.

Before long, I had reached the door the woman was in.

_*Scrr-Crack!*_

The door splintered and flew open when I kicked it down, and the woman inside gasped in surprise. Dropping both the almost completely burnt fur coat and my drenched shirt on the floor, I limped toward the terrified lady.

"C'mon. You've gotta get outta here miss" I growled,

"B-but, wh-why's he n-not," she stuttered nervously, but couldn't care less.

I seriously don't have the time for this. Every second I waste here could be a second closer to Ria's death...

"C'mon!"

I lifted her by the waist and threw her over my shoulder, then kicked in the closest window, the one she was shouting from, and climbed onto the roof- and boy, was there a sight to behold...

The ferocious giant Arthur was pounding one of the two men in the face, and he was stupidly trying to fight back. It honestly looked like a toddler fighting its parent.

"R-rudolph!" The woman cried,

"H-hey Arthur! What're ya doing?! That's someone close to this girl!" I yelled from the roof top,

"That's just it," Arthur growled, "this's her husband, and he was willing to watch his wife burn to death without lifting a finger!"

"Haa! I knew you could talk in longer sentences!"

My joke was met by dead glares from the woman, Arthur, and even Rudolph.

"Fine... Just lay off him, Arthur. He's not our problem. If their relationship is that bad, then they should figure it out themselves, Kay? Now help us down"

Arthur sighed and started mumbling as he released the man's collar, causing him to fall flat on his face. I could see where Arthur was coming from and felt really bad for the woman, but like I said, this isn't our problem. And I wanted to keep it that way, so getting away from this family was my priority"

Arthur stretched out his arms, and I shoved the woman off the building.

"Yaauurrrgh!"

She fell safely into the lovable embrace of the blonde giant Arthur, and after he set her down I let myself fall into his embrace as well. After everyone was on the floor I finally let relief wash over me.

"Listen. You three need to get out of here. Someone is killing tens, maybe even hundreds of people over here, and the MP's have ordered an evacuation"

"MP's, my ass," Rudolph spat,

The woman nodded, Rudolph rolled his eyes, and the third man didn't even look up at us. The woman probably is the only one who's gonna listen to me... Oh well, they're not my problem anymore.

Following their reactions, I examined all of my burns, which turned out to be mostly just minor wounds. My leg that was caught in the broken staircase had several splinters and a nasty looking burn, but it should be fine. After wrapping my blistered hands and leg up in a bandage Arthur handed me, both me and the blonde set off.

Me and Arthur wanted to get away from the arguing family as quickly as possible.

So, because of our mutual distaste for that family, we were once again picking through the streets. We were searching for survivors when I saw a white haired little girl covered in burns and kneeling in the muddy floor.

Hey! There's some survivors over here- Ria?"

At the white haired girls feet lay a familiar auburn haired girl. Her torso was covered in a thick sheet of dark blood, and me and Arthur raced toward her.

_Please be alright. Please be alright. Please..._

My heart started pounding in my chest as I moved toward her,

"I told you she'd be alright" said Arthur as we ran,

"Don't get your hopes up..." I couldn't help but notice the vastness of the puddle of blood around Ria's small chest. With that much blood loss, she has no chance of being completely "alright", as Arthur says.

But I had no choice but to have faith in Arthur's vow.

It didn't take us very long to reach her, and when we got there I noted the blood soaked hole in her torso, probably a bullet wound. It was, no doubt, the source of crimson puddle about her. Panic ached my heart, and I could barely look at her.

"Well, you've been busy. And without me too!" I joked, trying to calm her down.

"... s-shuttu- guaah!..." Ria weakly grunted,

"Shh, save your strength, kid." the white haired kid cautioned,

Ria's condition wasn't great, but something gave me a feeling that things are much worse than they seem. And that was,

"Where's Carter?"

The both of them hesitated, which simply made things worse, but it was the kid who finally answered,

"He- he was killed"

_What? Carter's dead?_ My chest tightened, and I started to feel dreadfully sick. I turned and glared at Arthur, who gave me dead pan look. I'll deal with him later. Right now, my attention should be on finding out what exactly happened.

But Ria had an opinion of her own on the incident,

"T-that's- *cough* not... t-true..."

Now I'm confused. Two differing accounts were given, which wasn't helping to clarify at all. Experience says that in these situations, the most accurate conclusions will be those that bridged the two accounts.

For example, in a situation like this I concluded that Ria and Carter were separated some how, and Carter was placed in a situation where survival isn't probable. In this situation, Ria, being close to Carter and hoping for the best, will claim he's still alive until that option is absolutely proven to be wrong. However, a stranger to Carter, like the girl right here, will probably argue the most probable fact; that Carter is dead.

This is what I concluded, but the white haired chick through me in for another loop,

"Kid. His throat was cut, he was stabbed thrice, and he's in there!"

She gestured to an enflamed barn that was half caved in. In mere couple of seconds the whole thing could come crashing down.

_Stabbed? Cut throat?_ So Carter was murdered. God, I have no idea in hell what's going on. I clenched my fists in anger,

"Killed? Who killed him?" I demanded, and the chick gave me a descriptive answer,

"A group of assassins. Fifteen of them, but this kid and your friend both killed one, so it's thirteen now. They should still be somewhere around here"

Carter is dead. It just didn't sound right; it didn't feel true. Maybe it just hasn't sunk in yet because of how fast it was revealed, but whatever the reason, he still needs to be avenged.

Thirteen people. Arthur's tracked and killed far more before, so maybe...

"Arthur. Go fetch"

Arthur immediately understood what I meant, and nodded, seeing my desperation. He gave me a reassuring glance flew off in pursuit of Carter's murderers and the group who, I assume, did this to Ria.

"... he's not dead..." She mumbled weakly,

"Listen kid. He died in front of my eyes. You should be more concerned about your own survival right now-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"!"

_Heh?! Ria's mad? Phew, what a fucking day!_ But seriously, I needed to calm her down so I can take her to Meyer. Anger increases blood pressure, which increases the amount of blood eventually lost by her wound,

"Ria, it's alright. Maybe he is, maybe he's not, either way we're headed back to the Sanctuary. If he's alive, Arthur will bring him back, Kay?"

Ria nodded, so I assumed she understood what I was saying. But the white haired girl decided to ruin everything that I had done.

"What makes you so confident that he's still living? You were there too..."

Great. I really wanna slap her face. Luckily Ria understood my plight and tried to stay as calm as possible.

"... Cain said so..." she mumbled quietly,

Cain? Never heard of him, but I still have priorities to worry about. I moved in to pick Ria up, but the chick wouldn't shut up.

"And why do you trust what this Cain told you over what you saw?"

_Just shut up, bitch!_ I wanted to scream her down like a wolf attacking its prey, but I knew it would only serve to stress Ria further. My rage was interrupted by Ria's broken voice.

"... because if he's dead, then-then... then... it's my fault..."

"I have to trust him, because if he's dead, then what will that make me? A monster? I think that's already been established. A psychopath? True, but already said."

"If Carter is gone forever, then that makes me his murderer. And that's something I can't live with..."

Ria's voice cracked several times as she spoke her true feelings, and I wanted nothing more then to ease her fragmented little heart. Part of me felt hatred toward the girl that made her feel like this after I had calmed her down, but the other half felt pity, and sorrow. I felt her pain...

...

Then I noticed it.

"... Ria. Your crying"

She brought her thin hand to her face, then began trembling. Seeing her distraught look, I immediately scooped her into my arms and held her close to my heart.

"W-why is- W-what am I- Carter... Please... Someone... Help me... I-I can't do this anymore! Someone please!"

"It's gonna be alright, Ria, just hang on, okay?"

"Waauuaa..." She squeaked adorably, and sobbed as she rubbed her shoulder length hair against my chest.

"It's okay, let's go home, Ria..."


	8. Chapter 8: Meyer

p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"※font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ /span/font/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Meyer! It's Ria!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"I kicked open the door to the Sanctuary's lobby just in time./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"The doctor had raised a glass wine bottle into the air, intending to strike Flynn, who was shielding his sister from him. Arya stood at the edge of her bed, clearly terrified by the events unfolding around her. /spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"After my interruption, all four of the room's lead inhabitants turned and faced me./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Y-you!" Growled the old man, "you were with them!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Doc Meyer definitely wasn't in a good mood, that much was evident./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Listen Meyer! That's not important right now! Ria needs help!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"On our way back to the Sanctuary the white haired girl, who's name I found out was Eliana, ran off to help Arthur. The two of them and the MP's should be arriving in a few minutes with both Carter and the heads of his attackers. As I ran toward the hospital, Ria fell unconscious in my arms./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Lay her over there" he ordered, dropping the bottle and pointing to one of the few empty beds in the now busy lobby./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"The fact that Meyer was angry enough to attack Flynn in front of all these people demonstrated the depth of his rage./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"I laid Ria on the bed Meyer had gestured to, and Meyer immediately approached and examined her wound. Seeing how he was busy, I moved toward Flynn, who was busy comforting his teary-eyed sister./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""What was that?" I asked,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""I stalled him as long as reasonably possible, but he eventually found out they left. He blamed me for it"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Oh..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"So that violent outburst was just from discovering Carter and Ria had snuck out.../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"If reacted that violently over those two sneaking off, when he finds out about Carter's fate, being anywhere near him could be a matter of life or death. In that case, bringing Ria back here probably wasn't that great of an idea.../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"No, something's not right. The career of doctoring is a stressful one, and Meyer has only rarely had a violent reaction like this one. In other words, he's not too easily angered. But if that's true, why did he fly into a rage like this over something as petty as sneaking out?/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"There has to be more to this that I'm just not seeing.../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Wait... It can't be.../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""! ! !"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Flynn!" I hissed into his ear after confirming Meyer's preoccupation,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""What?" he hissed back,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Meyer! Do you remember his exact wording when he cautioned Ria against leaving earlier today?"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Yes, I believe he said, "I'm finishing yur meds right now, Shortie, so don't 'cha dare move yur ass""/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Flynn's impersonation of Meyer was hilariously accurate, so I couldn't help but chuckle. After he finished saying it, realization flooded into Flynn's eyes, and I nodded,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Doesn't it seem awfully strict? Why was he so concerned about giving the drugs to her before she did anything else?"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""It does, but why would that be a concern? Unless Ria..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Flynn caught on quickly, and I sighed at the speed at which his mind worked./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Quit fuckin' whisperin' over there an' go do something!" Meyer screamed at us over his shoulder,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"We were noticed by Meyer, so the conversation had to end here. I however still had one last thing to say./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Flynn. Things really went South, so I think it'd be best for both of us if you took Lili out of here"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Alright. But what of Arya?"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Everyone needs to get out of here, so I'll take her with me when I get Ria"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Flynn looked like he wanted to say something, but I had already entered Meyer's range of earshot. I solemnly approached Ria's bedside, hoping for the best./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""How's she?"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"I didn't look up at Meyer, but I felt his fierce gaze land on me, and terror seized my pounding heart. I felt his gaze burning through me for a few seconds of almost unbearable silence, when he finally sighed./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""She'll be fine with some rest" he quietly growled at me. The malice in his voice made his ulterior motive very clear; he didn't want me to be here. But I have a mission and can't and won't be de-rooted by simple wants. I have to protect Ria and get her away from here and into a haven of safety./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"I gently brushed her pale cheek as she lay unconscious on the bed, when her lush and long eyelashes twitched./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;".../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Her soft green eyes gently flicked half open, and she dizzily focused on my face. Even through the pain she no doubt was in, she tried to pull her mouth into a reassuring smile for me.../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""It's gonna be okay, Ria... Just hang in, Kay?"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Ria weakly shook her head, and I smiled, but our brief moment was interrupted by a raging doctor./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Hold still. I've gotta preform the surgery, so move brat!" Doc Meyer glared, then turned to Ria, "and you! I told you to stay here! We'll talk later, but right now, i have ta operate, but don'tcha dare think you'll be using any of my drugs. You've better just grit yur teeth!"/spanbr style="font-family:  
Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Ria had been shot, so surgery was required to remove the bullet. Since I have already brought her here, letting Meyer operate on her before we escape would be the most beneficial to us. The only thing that really worried me was the amount of blood she had lost. From what I saw, it was at the very least half a liter of blood she lost, and operating surgically could lead to even more bleeding./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"But even then, I have to trust that Meyer knows what he's doing. He is, after all, the most acclaimed doctor in all the Underground.../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""... guaah!..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Before I could even notice, Meyer began the operation. Ria clenched the sheet of the bed as hard as she could, but a gasp from the pain still escaped from her mouth./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"That's right. There's Meyer's self-imposed and issued punishment. It was simple, really; he just didn't numb her before starting the surgery. By not using his pain aesthetics before hand, Meyer saved a few extra coins and himself the time that he otherwise would have spent punishing her. It was effective and beneficial./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"But all it did was serve to increase my natural hatred for the crooked old doctor./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Naturally, seeing this horrible scene made me sick, and so I couldn't imagine what Ria could be going through right now./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"She squeezed her eyes shut, and was just barely suppressing her own screams. Every once in a while, Meyer would preform a particularly painful movement with the knife or tweezers, and a pained cry would escape Ria's lips./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"After a specific one of these cries, I couldn't bare the prospect of simply watching him do this to her, so I returned to her side. After seeing me return, Ria tried to pretend to be fine again, but, probably intentionally, Meyer cut through a nerve-/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Aaahh!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Her soft voice flooded into my mind, and I took her strained hand into my own./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""It's just a little longer. He's almost finished..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"※font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ /span/font/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"It took Meyer over five minutes to finish the operation and close and bandage Ria's wound, and by the end Ria had once again drifted into unconsciousness. At the end of the operation, I glanced behind me, only to see Flynn and Lili still in the same place as before. /spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"I left the unconscious Ria's bedside and approached the two siblings./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Why the hell are ya two still here? I told you to leave!" I hissed into his ear,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Flynn smiled back up at me, "yeah, you did. But who gave you the right to boss us around?"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""God dammit, Flynn! He's gonna be so pissed! he might even kill someone! Now's not the time for fucking around!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""And we're not, Lusbel." Flynn stated seriously, "You're not the only one who's been thinking."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Why are you staying than? You're putting Lili in danger..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""If I believed Lili could get hurt, I'd have already left. Listen Lusbel, when you first came in here you looked absolutely horrid. You've been keeping a facade up this whole time because something terrible has happened, and I wanna know what exactly it is." Saying this, Flynn turned away from me, but added over his shoulder, "Plus, the way Meyer has been acting is a little strange"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Although I was curious about what Flynn meant about Doc, there was a far more important matter at hand, and it involved their safety./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""We'll talk later! Meyer's gonna flip, and we'll all be his first targets!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""I'm not backing down, Lusbel. Something bad happened in District 3, so now we have all these people to take care of-"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Flynn gestured to the now incredibly busy lobby of the Sanctuary. To be more precise, there were about six people in the room, all of which had burn injuries, probably from the fire in District three. /spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""And although both Ria and Carter left, only Ria returned. And with a bullet in her gut too! You're not getting out of this"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""I'll explain lat-"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""You three. Get in the bedroom now."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Once he finished working on Ria, Meyer interrupted our conversation, ordering us into the bedroom and away from all the victims waiting to be treated. Whatever he was planning, he didn't want any witnesses.../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Naturally, we couldn't just tell him no, so we solemnly marched into the room./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"After we entered, I noticed that Flynn made Lili take an oddly specific seat at a small chair under a window, while we sat on the floor at her feet. Sitting like this, Meyer entered as well, pushing Ria's bed into the bedroom with him./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"After confirming everyone's presence, Meyer bolted the door closed with a key, and then sighed heavily./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""... Where do I even start?..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Meyer stroked his chin as he stared me down menacingly. I felt myself naturally start fidgeting around to avoid his destructive gaze. I was ready to run, and the intense atmosphere made me subconsciously grip my knife's sheath./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Carter. Where's Carter fucking at?!" He demanded,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"No! Asking for Carter is my least favorite of the questions he could've asked first./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"I started panicking again.../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"If he asked why they escaped, or how Ria was shot we could've easily answered it. But instead he jumped straight for the heart of the matter./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""H-he should be arriving any minute now..." I lied,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Luckily, I was able to stall Meyer's discovery of Carter's condition with a half lie. Carter actually should be arriving soon,  
in the arms of the MP's and Arthur that is... Although I was quick on my feet this time, I highly doubt that I could do it again should he ask another difficult question./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Meyer raised his eyebrows at my excuse. He was, I told myself, a highly suspicious, violent, and unpredictable character, so turning his attention from the subject at hand became my priority. Swallowing my breath, my expression darkened./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Actually, I have some questions for you, docto-"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""-I'm the one that's talking here!" He bellowed, causing the room to tremble like a house of cards in the face of a breeze./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"He is incredibly aggressive, so I could be risking my neck here.../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"I drew a quick breath, then put my life into his hands./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Doc. You said that Ria couldn't feel any emotions, and yet she still could. Why the hell did you lie?"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"For a fraction of a second, guilt flashed over Meyer's face but he quickly buried it away. That brief expression was more than enough affirmation for my theory./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"A gay happiness whelmed within me. I had baited him out, and it was merely a matter of time before the Great Doctor slipped up again, giving me the pathway to victory./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"But doc smiled./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"It was a cruel, menacing smile, that made my stomach turn. His wrinkles contorted as the smile grew painfully large. What the hell is he happy about? I'm sure he's realized how cornered he is by now.../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Oh Lusbel~" he hummed with a terrifying sense of joy, "and what exactly is it that Shortie felt, hmm?"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Oh no./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"That's it, my mistake. No, not my mistake; I can't blame myself for everything that doesn't go my way. Rather, it was Meyer's talent that led me adrift./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"In our short game of cat and mouse, my objective was to bait Meyer into admitting his connection and responsibility for Ria's lack of emotion, a theory I've possessed for years now. I had gotten so caught up in baiting him out of his den, I had failed to realize he'd crept up behind me./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"With my concentration on getting Meyer to confess, he was able to lure me into a feeling of safety, and I let my guard down. With this advantage, he made me commit a vital mistake./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""I highly doubt she experienced joy, given the situation," he said, and I couldn't help but notice that Meyer had completely dropped his accent, "and the fact that she struggles with anxiety is already well known, so it couldn't have been fear either."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"I could see what he was getting at as bright as day, and I hated it./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""As for anger, well, although she has probably never felt anger before, she constantly behaves as if she's irritated, so if she actually got angry, it'd be difficult for you to notice. And that leaves..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"The smile became unbearable as he stared us down, and my face darkened even more,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""-Sadness. But why would Ria be sad in this situation?"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /emspan style="font-family: Helvetica;"Dammit!/span/embr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Actually, why did she come home alone? If I recall correctly, Carter and her left at the same time... And speaking of Carter, why were you acting so strange when I mentioned him?"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"The bastard's mind was piecing things together faster than I could recover and shoot a retort. At this rate, we were merely seconds away from when he finally realizes-/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Call me superstitious, but all this evidence points toward..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"His nefarious grin sent chills down my spine./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"It was at this moment I discovered the true nature of Doc Meyer. His oral prowess was unmatched, and his mind was that of a steel trap. Not a single one of his actions are in vain, rather, even the slightest of his gestures could be moving him a step closer to his invisible goal./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"His accent, his anger, even his lazy attitude were all simple decoys; distractions from his true nature. Albus Meyer was a man of logic, and every step he took was directed toward his dream./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"He's obviously been planning for this very moment, and now his dream, whatever it may be, was finally within his grasp. /spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"His rage when he attacked Flynn was a bluff./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"He's been acting this entire time, waiting for an incident to appear that is extreme enough to justify violence./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"If I'm not mistaken, he's been waiting for a reason to kill me, and maybe even Ria too, to appear. This may be the Underground, but murder is still murder, even if you are buddy-buddy with the MP's. If he was to kill both of us randomly, he may be able to weasel his way out of too much of a punishment as far as the military goes, but the people in this pit will see him differently./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"At the very least, they'll call him "the doctor that murders children", and avoid him at all cost. Naturally, he'll lose customers, and soon end up on the streets./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"At most, a mob would show up and kill him./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"The only mystery that still remained about this monster's nature, is why? Why does he want us dead? What about us is worth the time and effort spent preparing for this moment?/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Or maybe I'm mistaken, and he doesn't want us dead... Maybe he wants something else entirely.../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""-So, it's true? Carter's dead?"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"The doctor was still smiling as he inquired at his son's fate. Flynn had realized what was going on a few moments before, and had been eyeing me with concern since. Lili, on the other hand, had failed to catch on until Meyer directly demanded an answer, and began glancing between me and Albus in confusion./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"All three of them wanted an answer only I could supply, and so,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""... I'm sorry..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;".../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""I see... "/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;".../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""W-wait!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Meyer remained quiet for a few seconds, then, like a serpent striking its prey, he rammed his fist into Ria's waist before I could reach him. /spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""You cunt!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Graaugh..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"I rammed my head into his, knocking him back, than before he could recover, I scooped the choking Ria into my arms and retreated into a corner, out of his reach./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Why you little SHIT!" The doctor roared, and yet he took no immediate action to stop me. Instead, he sat rubbing his head where I had hit him./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Glancing down, Ria was choking up blood as she lay in my arms. I took her thin and pale hand into my own and wiped the blood trailing from the corner of her mouth.../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""I know I said this before, but hang in there for just a little longer for me, Kay Ria?"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"She was far too disorientated to reply, so I didn't expect her to./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"But, to my surprise, she did./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"She squeezed my hand with her own, and then slowly looked up at Meyer. The sheer amount of resolve it most take to remain this alert and active was definitely impressive, and my respect for her increased two fold./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""... D-doc... W-hats wron-g with m-me...?" she stammered,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Huh?"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"The doctor growled at the sound of Ria's pained voice. He couldn't look anymore pissed./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""W-why do I f-feel so- *cough*, w-weird?..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Meyer shook his head and stepped closer to the two of us. I fell into the best fighting stance I could muster with Ria in my arms, but it was Flynn who stopped him. He stepped in-between us and the scientist, ready for battle./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"I've no idea who'd win this match up, and although I preferred we settled this somehow else, there was no escaping Meyer's insanity with simple words. Or so I thought.../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Doctor!" Lili tearfully cried, "Ria asked a question! It'd be rude to ignore her..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"At Lili's innocent statement, Albus calmed somewhat, and drew a brief sigh,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""It's called a drug induced Flat-Affect. The drug somewhat inhibited her ability to comprehend emotion, and completely blocked her ability to express them"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""So... you are responsible... But why?!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""It was a side affect from the other drugs I gave her-"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""-You mean the ones that got rid of her headaches? Just give her a fucking tylenol!" /spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""It's not that simple, brat!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""What's not so simple about it?! It looks pretty simple to me!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""YOU'RE NOT SEEING THE BIG PICTURE, RAT!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Then show it to me, you big oaf!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"The doctor roared like a lion screaming at its prey, but I screamed back, just as loud. Neither of us were backing down. /spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"The atmosphere chilled at our furious standoff, and it was merely a matter of time before it got violent./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Listen here, brat!" Doc spat, "I've been generous to you for far too long. It's high time yo-"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"em*knock knock knock*/em "it's the Military Police!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Albus was interrupted by the arrival of the MP's, and the reason they had arrived was well established to everyone in the room. At the interruption, Meyer drew a painfully sharp breath as he turned to the door after grunting;/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Don'tcha dare move..." /spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"He unbolted the large door and two MP's walked in, one of which was the one from before. Given that the Police had arrived, my other two men, Eliana and Arthur, should be waiting outside right now. With Ria already in my arms, it was the perfect setting for an escape./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Dr Meyer, I'm afraid we bring terrible news..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""I've already heard!" He snapped,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Aye, I though you might've. We have confirmed his death, however we were unable to retrieve his corpse because of its- err- difficult location..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Huh? Explain!" He clearly wasn't happy about their intrusion, and the MP's looked terrified of him./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"And he's reason to, I thought wearily as I turned to Flynn,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""His body was trapped under a collapsed building"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""-there should be a passage in here" I whispered to Flynn,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""And why didn't you drag it out?! I should at least be able to have a funeral for my son!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""-I've already found it. Lili, you go first" Flynn hissed back,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"As the doctor spoke, Flynn lifted the chair Lili had been sitting on up, revealing a small trap door. Lili gently climbed into it and began crawling through,/spanbr style="font-family:  
Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""It was a large wooden barn, and the fire was horrifically large. Not to mention the rumors of explosives being located in there. We've no idea if or when they'll go off..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Lili completely disappeared through the door,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""No matter. I've already caught the culprit right here, so at least do something right and kill him for me"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Meyer turned around and pointed at me, and Flynn hid the passage from view with the chair just in time./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Him?" The MP stuttered,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Yes. Kill him. And the girl too..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""But- him? We already caught the culprit's leader, a guy named Ragg. I don't think-"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Is there a problem officer?" Meyer demanded angrily,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Well, that kid was on the scene with me, so I know that he's-"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Just then, the officer noticed Albus's deadly gaze, as well as the doctor's hand gripping the handle of his knife./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""-No, there's no problem, sir"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""I thought so"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"The MP whipped out his own knife as he approached me and,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Sorry about this, kid..."/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Then Flynn made his move/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Faster then I thought humanly possible, Flynn flew at the man, wrapped his hand around the MP's wrist and wrenched the knife from his hand. He instantly continued his attack by pivoting behind him, yanking the officer's arm about his back, then slamming him into the floor./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Go now!" He yelled as he pinned the MP down,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"With Ria in my arms, I kicked down the chair and flew down the passage way, just as I heard an MP's pistol go off and fragments of the passages trap door flew in the air. I had barely made it./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"It was difficult, but I dragged Ria through, and then we turned down the dim gutter to meet with the rest of the group./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""They went around the back! After them!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"I found that Arthur, Eliana, and Lili had all already met up, so I ran toward them./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Lusbel!" Eliana called, "we killed two of their guys and caught the bos-"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Not now! We've gotta run!"/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"I arrived at their location and continued past them at a quick rate, only slowing down once to grab Lili's hand. They were stunned for a moment, but instantly recovered and sprinted after me. We have to hurry.../spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""W- what about Flynn?!" Lili squeaked,/spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;""Don't worry about him. He's far more than capable of handling himself!" I yelled back as we raced out of the gutter and into the street. /spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Two MP's swerved past a corner almost at the same time as us, tripping over a bearded shop keeper's glass pots. They pointed at us and continued the chase as the shop's owner shook his fist at them./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Although I said not to worry about Flynn, I myself was worried sick about him. What if he doesn't make it out? He's the strongest guy I've got, so losing him now would be a terrible loss- No, he's my friend, and that's why he's so important. That's what separated me from Albus Meyer. Meyer used others as stepping stones. But to me, my companions are far more than that./spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"No, I shouldn't even be worrying about Flynn right now! My priority should be on our survival, not on someone else's who's already beyond my influence. /spanbr style="font-family: Helvetica;" /br style="font-family: Helvetica;" /span style="font-family: Helvetica;"We aren't safe just yet.../span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"※font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ /span/font/span/p 


	9. Chapter 9 Emerson

**In case you were wondering, there is a reason Meyer did surgery on Ria but then ordered them to kill her immediately afterward. Just saying it's not a plot hole.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Even though it was only four years ago, my memory of that day is still fresh in my head, and like a carving in a steel rod it didn't fade easily.

"Stay inside you two. I don't want some Freak to pick ya off the street"

A soft and familiar voice flowed as gently as a bubbling stream into my ears. Ma sat in a rocking chair, happily knitting a jacket for Pa, and called out to us as we ventured toward the door,

"But Ma~" Ria whined,

"We'll stay safe Ma! We'll hold hands, and stay away from alley's, and won't talk ta strangers, and-"

"-Alright!" she laughed, "I get it! Just stay close to the house, Kay?

"Thanks Ma!" We cried in harmony,

I pushed open the old splintered door, and we stepped into the Underground.

The streets were bustling with activity, from a cart carrying the Military Police's equipment, to a farmer selling his wares at a small stand, to a group of men laughing at a joke as they walked across the road. Everyone was busy doing something, even if that something is begging, as was the case for several Freaks that sat in the gutters.

"C'mon, Ria! Let's go!"

I took her hand into my own, and we raced down the street, ignoring Ma's warning. We raced down the corner, to the left, than the right, and before long we were flying up the steps of a building. All throughout the race, I'd occasionally glance behind me, to make sure Ria was keeping up.

In no time at all we reached the top of the flight of stairs, and on an aged building's rooftop we sat down together, side by side.

"See that building over there!" I excitedly pointed, "that's a hospital called the Sanctuary!"

"The Sanctuary..." Ria echoed,

"Yep! It's owner is this fat crooked old man, and Pa told me he's super cruel to everyone he meets!"

Ria tilted her head and placed a finger on her chin,

"I'm sure he's not cruel to everyone... No one can just be mean all the time"

"Well, yeah... But that doctor is still really really mean! Daddy told me!"

"But if he's mean all the time, why did he become a doctor? Don't doctors help people?"

"I guess that's true... Maybe he's not as mean as daddy thinks?"

I leaned back and looked up at the rigid ceiling. Beside me, Ria tilted her head and smiled adorably.

If only there was a way to turn back the clock; a way to prevent the misfortune that came immediately afterward. If only I had heeded my Ma's warning...

If I had, where and what would I be doing right now? Would I have became a doctor, as was both me and my father's dream? And what about Ria? How would her life look right now?

Ria's innocent face at that moment still pushes me forward to this day. I wish things would return to the way they were, but that won't happen until my dream is realized.

I have to exact my revenge; on a certain Butcher, for murdering my family, and on a certain doctor, for tearing my family's only survivors apart.

And maybe after that I'll be able to feel the way I did way back then.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

_*Crash!*_

"Run!"

The Military Police were right on our trail, but we charged on,

"Over there Arthur!"

I shoved Arthur into a narrow alley, and followed after him,

"Listen! They're only going after me and Ria, so let's split up!"

I handed Ria to the giant and put Lili's hand into Eliana's, than quick as a bird, I pivoted around and lunged out of the alley. The rest of the group started fleeing down the passage while I ran back into the street.

After passing the building's corner, two sprinting MP's came into view, to close for comfort. After seeing that we had split up, the MP's did the same, one running after the group, and the other running after me.

I hopped over an apple stand and lunged across the road. Seeing me run out in front of them, two horses pulling a carriage became startled and began to kick, but I made it safely past them.

"Stop kid!"

Stupid MP's. I doubt that that works even on the surface.

Bolting as fast as my legs could possible carry me, I ran past four well aged buildings, and than weaved my way into a greasy gutter, with the now alone MP still hot on my back.

I've gotta trip him up before I can regroup with the others...

After finding an idea, I kicked off the wall and plunged deeper into the maze, the enormous network of alleys. I leapt down several different pathways, but the MP remained close behind.

"Stop right there!"

_*Bang! Bang!*_

He whipped out his gun and fired two shots after me. The two shots ricocheted off the walls before plunging into the muddy water of the gutter. A Freak had been sleeping soundly as I ran past, but leapt to his feet at the sound of the gunfire. The smell of shit gradually became stronger.

Just a little further...

"Kid! Stop now!

Finally, I flew out of the murky alley and into an open street that ran beside the river of shit. It was the capital's sewer, and fenced off by a crumbling rust covered chain-linked gate.

I sprinted across the street, my heart pounding because of the lack of protection from the officer's bullets. With this adrenaline coursing through my veins, I leapt behind a bearded man's cart and began running up the chain fence.

_*Bang!*_

The chain above my head splintered and shattered, leaving a large whole in the fence. The man at the cart ducked and crawled away at the gunshot, and many of the streets locals ran for their lives.

"I said to stop, boy!"

The MP came flying from the alley. I flew up the fence faster than I thought possible, and jumped into the other side. *Bang!* another gunshot. The fence rattled. Metal fragments flew into the air. Dirt was kicked up into my face, but he had missed.

I slid down the steep cement ramp that held the shit river and crawled at the sewers edge. The smell was awful, but I was invisible to the MP.

"Get out of there now, boy!"

Ignoring his order, I crawled along the "river's" surface. My plan was to continue crawling until I found an underpass or bridge I could climb out onto.

Suddenly, I heard the jingling of iron links, and knew he was climbing.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Now what? I had thought that he wouldn't follow me! Usually, MP's wouldn't bother chasing someone over a fence and into a contaminated area like this unless they had ODM gear, but this guy is persistent. Biting my lip, I whipped out my knife and ran for the MP while he was still stuck climbing the gate.

I kicked off a large stone placed at the fence's edge and managed to land my foot into the second hole he had created in the gate. He was basically at the fence's top when I landed, placing me just below him.

The MP whipped out his gun. I swallowed and brought my knife down on his thigh. He bellowed and fell, while I jumped to the top of the fence.

But he still had the gun in his hand...

He lifted the gun and pulled the trigger... I kicked myself off the gate...

_*Bang!*_

A warm liquid poured down my ear and fragments of my hair flew into the air.

I picked myself up and rammed the backside of my knife into the MP's stomach, grabbing his gun as he fell. With his gun in my hand, I ran as fast as possible.

The others should be just two blocks down...

Giving myself a location, I sprinted toward where I believed they'd be located...

"Lusbel!"

I had only gone a few buildings down when I heard someone calling my name. Glancing back, I saw the white haired girl standing in another alley way with Lili still holding her hand. I ran toward them.

"Where's Arthur and Ria?" I panted,

"They're just around that corner. Did you manage to ditch your guy?"

"Yeah," I said, pulling them deeper into the alley to avoid anyone seeing us, "what about you?"

She nodded, but quickly added, "but we have a bigger problem..."

"And what is it now..." I groaned,

"The MP's. They sent an ODM dispatch after us, so it's only a matter of time before they catch us"

"!"

"ODM dis- How many did you see?"

"At least four. We have to move n-"

"I know! C'mon, let's grab Arthur"

We found him in the same place Eliana had left him. With Lili silently clinging to my left hand, I turned to the giant,

"C'mon Arthur. We have to move now."

The big man nodded understandingly, and we set off once more.

I already knew where we should hide, and the MP's would never find us there. We raced down the numerous narrow passage ways that ran throughout the Underground, and before long we were halfway there.

As we ran, I couldn't help notice how tightly Lili was clenching my hand. Glancing down at her, I instantly noticed her trembling arm and teary eyes. She was, no doubt, worried for Flynn. I myself was worried sick about him, and Carter's sudden death was still weighing heavily on my mind. I was terrified, although I'd never admit it.

I couldn't even imagine what this would be like for a youngster like her, especially since Flynn's her brother.

In order to comfort her even a little, I squeezed her small hand a little tighter,

"That's a tough grip you've got there." I joked,

Silence.

"Huh... Flynn's gonna be fine, Lili. He's the strongest person I know so I have faith that he'll escape and come back soon, okay?"

"O-okay..." She sniffled half heartedly,

Even though her words weren't sincere, I could feel her slightly release her grip. At least it worked a little...

"!"

The sound of ODM gear shot through our ears.

"Fuck, no..."

I shoved Arthur against a wall, and then pressed myself and Lili beside him, praying that they wouldn't see us.

C'mon! It was just a little further! Don't run out now on me now, luck!

The sound gradually became louder, until it felt like they were on top of us...

I sucked in my chest. No one dared to breath too loud. This could be the end. If they notice us, at best we'll be waking up in a cell tomorrow. God dammit! I hate you Doc!

The tension grew and grew, until it felt as though I'd explode.

Then they past us, so closely that it would be almost impossible for them not to notice us. We were doomed.

But,

"Yahoo!"

"Quit messing around, Isabel! Levi! Tell her!"

Time seemed to freeze as they flew over us. Not the MP's though, but someone else entirely. It was them. That gang.

For that split second, the King of Thieves locked eyes on us, and his expression was terrifying. His dark gaze sent shivers up my spine, and his eyes themselves were exceptionally demeaning.

Then, with an expression as if deciding against crushing a cockroach, the true King of the Underground turned forward again.

"Tsk. I thought you would be used to her shenanigans by now, Farlan."

And they flew past.

I felt myself fall into shock. After taking a few deep breaths, I glanced around to see that everyone else was just as shocked, relieved, and terrified all at once as me. The only one who may have reacted a little differently was Eliana, who was panting and red faced for a completely different reason.

Freak.

"Let's go. We're losing time"

We pushed forward, avoiding the open air and hiding under tents, shops, and roofs to conceal ourselves.

Although this method occasionally got us caught up with an angry shop keeper who'd cuss, scream, and throw things until we were forced out, it still protected us, for the most part.

We only encountered the MP's once, but it was simply two patrols, so we easily made it past them.

But just as we were getting confident...

"Search everywhere! They could be hiding anywhere! Go!"

Not four, as Eliana had said, not five, not even six MP's appeared. Rather, it was nine of them, tearing the place apart.

The strangest thing was that they somehow tracked us here

The leader sat in the middle of a large market place, and our destination was on the other side. Seven MP's, all equipped with ODM gear, searched for us by literally tearing the market apart. Carts were flipped, stands knocked down, people interrogated, and in one case, a man attempted to resist them after they destroyed his store, but a bullet through his left eye instantly silenced him.

As for the ninth MP, he, I soon realized, had what led them to us. Three Bull hounds were tied to his leash.

Bull Hounds are horrifying mutts, bred with the intention of creating the perfect tracking dog. They have a nose sharp enough to follow a fox after it travelled through freezing water, and they are vicious and fast enough to take down an armed human.

The mutts were misbehaving, so the officer wasn't able to have the dogs directly find us. But once he finished calming them down, it'll be a completely different story.

"What do we do?" Asked Arthur,

"I'm working on it..."

A wide street past straight through the Market, exactly perpendicular to us, so no matter how far down we go they'll still see us crossing. Going around wasn't an option, so what we needed was a distraction...

But how-

"!"

I pulled out the gun I had taken from the officer from before and examined the ammo,

"Two bullets left, eh?"

"What are you planning? Asked Eliana, "let's just get out of here before the dogs calm down! Let's run while we have the chance!"

"They'll just track us again. We need to get rid of the scent or else they'll just find us again..."

"So what? We'll wade through the sewer river and they'll never smell us again! Let's beat it!"

"They'll catch us long before we could even get there. Plus our base is over there" I pointed across the market,

"Wait, you have a base now?"

"Shhh!"

After silencing Eliana, I ran behind the group, and then circled back around, until I was about four buildings down.

This is enough distance, and Arthur will instantly understand my plan...

I wrenched out the gun and took aim. Although I've shot before, I'm not exactly a marksman. Luckily though, this shot wasn't too risky.

I aimed for the dog trainer's chest and squeezed the trigger.

_*Bang!*_

All of the MP's looked up at me, and a red stain began forming on the trainer's vest. Score.

The man fell over. The dogs began running wherever they pleased, yipping and barking as they went. Several MP's charged after me. And as for the MP's group leader, he tried to bring order to the chaos.

But most importantly, Arthur, Lili, and Eliana crawled out of the gutter and made their way toward the safe house.

...

At least they'll make it to safety...

No! I'm making it out of this!

I bit my lip and spun around, sprinting as hard as possible away from the MP's running after me.

_*Bang! Bang! Bang!*_

They all missed, but one barely grazed my arm, which stung horribly.

Come on, Lusbel! You've got this!

I ran down the alley, and flew into a large building through an already broken window. The room was frighteningly dark, but I was in a rush.

I hid beside the window and waited.

The first MP stuck his head through the now broken window, and it was instantly met with the handle of my gun. He was rendered unconscious.

One of his buddies pulled him back out, and I heard several voices threatening me.

_*Crash!*_

Several windows shattered in the level above me, so I silently crept up to the door, the only entrance or exit to the room I was in, excluding that window.

I could bet my head that they had split into three groups. One was waiting for me outside this here window, another broke through the windows and into the abandoned building's second story, and the third went around to the building's front door, completely pinning me off.

I'm trapped. But that didn't mean I had no plan.

I picked up a cobweb covered broom stick and shoved it through the arched door knob, bolting the door. Second, I pushed the old couch in front of the door, as extra protection. I knew that that wouldn't hold them for too long, but I only needed a few seconds.

Next, I crawled over to the window and hid just under its seal. I slowly peeked over the edge seeing two MP's standing at the window's sides, waiting for me. Now that I knew their location, I was ready.

There should have been five MP's that followed me, six including the one I knocked out. Two are waiting through this window, so that means that one went for the front door and two flew to the second story...

First, using my razor, I sliced a chunk of wood from the wall, exactly where the MP guarding the left side should be. With the wooden plank removed, all that remained of the wall was an aged layer of wood, ready to collapse at any moment. I plunged my knife through that.

"Paauuh!" He yelled,

"Shuttup!" His partner hissed, "he'll hear yo-"

He stopped when he noticed the blood-

_*Crash!*_

"Open up now!"

They had arrived at the dark bedroom's door and were kicking it down. The broom splintered. The couch moved...

But I was ready.

*Bang!*

My last bullet, and it was followed by the sound of a man yelping.

I kicked through the window and landed on the floor.

The MP I stabbed was still in shock. The MP I shot also still lay on the floor. Confirming that they were still alive, I moved to escape.

But I had a miscalculation. There were three people outside.

"Haarrgh!"

An MP flew from the roof top, pinning me down. I managed to draw my knife and swing, it catching onto his arm. But he had practice and experience. My wrist twisted and he wrapped his legs around me, throwing me onto the floor and dis-arming me.

I was pinned down, but I knew a counter attack. I jolted up, ramming my head into his face, then rolled onto my back, nailing him in the gut.

Finally seeing his face, I realized it wasn't a he at all, rather, a she. And I had my hand on her chest.

Clearly pissed, she kneed my gut, and as I reflexively bent forward, she brought her knee into my face. I heard a loud *Crack!*, and blood flowed from my face.

She grabbed me by the collar and rammed me into the wall, but I took her wrist, pivoted around her, and wrenched her arm behind her back.

"Gaaa!"

I grabbed her by the throat and tossed her at the building, trying to make a get away. But she wasn't having it.

She grabbed me from behind and twisted my right arm. Pain sirened down my already bloody bicep, but I still struck back. I quickly turned the momentum from my run into a cart wheel, crushing her under my knee.

I had pinned her down, but she wouldn't stop resisting. Fearing it's the only way, I placed my body weight into my arm as I leaned onto her throat, hoping it knocks her out. But instead, she brought up a knee and she crushed me in-between the legs, but by gritting my teeth, I still managed to hold her down.

Clearly strangling wasn't working, so I had to do something else.

I pulled the empty gun from my pocket and raised the handle into the underground sky...

"W-wait!"

Hit one.

"Graa! S-sto-"

Hit two.

"N-"

Hit three.

By now I could see the blood freely running down her forehead...

"Ahh!"

Hit four. She gave up on talking it out...

"Hic!"

Hit five. She gave up resisting at all...

"..."

Hit six. No response.

"..."

Hit seven. Still no response.

I dropped the gun and looked at what I had done.

On one hand, she wasn't trying to kill me anymore, but on the other...

Right now she didn't look like a Military Police Officer to me. Right now she was just a girl, one that I hurt because she was in my way...

As a matter of fact, I shot two people, and stabbed two more... Maybe I am a lot more like Doc Meyer than I think?...

...

What the hell am I thinking?! Everyone, Arthur, Lili, Ria, and Eliana are in danger right now, and here I am, moaning about having to hurt someone?

I slapped myself in the face and ran back to the market as fast as possible.

And just in time, because no sooner had I arrived at the market, when I saw exactly what I didn't want to. I instantly felt no remorse for hurting those MP's.

Eliana stood in a fighting stance, surrounded by three, no, actually four MP's, one of which is the leader and another was the hound trainer, with his wound bandaged and now sitting propped up as if watching a show. They each had a gun in their hands, and Eliana herself was dripping with blood.

She had armed herself with a wooden stick, a leg to a cart stand destroyed by the MP's, and the three hounds were sharks swarming around her in circles.

Occasionally, the Trainer would whistle, and one of the mutts would lunge at Eliana, baring its fangs and tearing with its claws. Whenever they thought that Eliana may be hurting the dogs as she defended herself, one of them would fire, usually either missing completely, or barely grazing her.

And like this, they wringed a sadistical entertainment from watching her slowly be eaten alive by their dogs.

Just before I charged in to stop them myself, something that I'm now glad I never did, the sound of ODM gear shot once more into my ears.

Three MP's landed in the square, and from the gutter to my left, two of the MP's that pursued me came out, struggling to drag the four MP's I had wounded from the narrow gutter.

"What the hell is this?" Demanded one of the new arrivals,

"Doc's orders, ma'am. We're hunting for a few different guys, and she's one of em"

"Umm, no she's not. Doc simply said to kill that boy, and maybe the dying girl. This rat is neither, so fuck off."

"Oh, c'mon ma'am! Why're ya bein like this! It was fun to watch!"

"And you know what else will be fun to watch? Watching you lose every single reward you've ever been given. That's fun"

The MP's suddenly snapped back into the being respectful mode, and after the dogs were pulled away from her, Eliana dropped to the floor, exhausted.

"What are your orders, Ma'am?!"

"Well," she started, "we have to stop this chase here. A far more important issue came up, and we need all MP's to return to base immediately. Understood?"

"Aye!"

"And take the wounded with you!"

With that note, one by one, the MP's flew off, returning to whatever HQ they have in this area.

Once they had all flown off, I ran toward Eliana and helped her to her feet,

"Why are you still here?"

"A-after you left... They saw us... And... Well... Only Arthur knew where this base of yours is... So... I... Had to stay... And fight them... Off..." She moaned, in pain,

"C'mon, Eliana. Let's go,"

I supported her as she painfully struggled to move, and we marched on toward our destination.

The destination was Plan A out of my several different plans. It also was the place I've resided for the past three years. My home, you could say. But that's not all it is.

It's also a base, a Head Quarters, used for tracking my enemy.

And it's also the residing place of my army, the group I had formed over the course of these last painful four years; the Anti-Butcher Faction.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	10. Chapter 10: Butcher, Part Two

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

By the time the District Four clock tower struck two in the morning, our adventure finally came to a close.

I called my home the Fortress, because, well, it was a safe haven from the terrors of the Underground, it was used was as a base to wage war against the Butcher, and- well- it sounded pretty cool. I was never very creative when it came to naming things, so I decided to just keep it simple.

The building itself was a small abandoned tavern at the very edge of the Underground and within District Four. The actual wall at the Underground's edge was blocked by an incredibly deep river of shit, one that connected to the river running through the slum. It acted sort of like a moat, keeping the Freaks and anyone else away from the cave wall, and preventing anyone from escaping by limiting the number of entry points to the Underground's stairway's to the surface.

Past that river was a small ring of raised earth, and the Military used this ringed plateau as a vantage point into this shithole. But that's not important right now...

Our great escape came to an end when I carried the bleeding Eliana into the building's entrance.

"T-tch... Y-your great h-hide out is an abandoned tavern?..." Eliana coughed,

"Wait for it," I explained, leading her through the busted door of the shack.

I wrapped my arm around her waist so that she couldn't fall, then we paced into the musty room full of overturned chairs and tables. I led her to the very back of the building, where we climbed into a deep and narrow cellar.

"Guaah!" Eliana gasped, as she wearily lost her footing,

Luckily I was holding her tightly, so she didn't fall down into the pit and break something.

"Hang on-" I cautioned, and we took another step down.

The staircase leading to what once was the tavern's store room was actually closer to a ladder than actual stairs, that's how steep the incline was. But we soon landed on the shack's brick foundation, no longer hanging helplessly over a steep fall.

Eliana glanced about the cellar's lightless and empty cellar for a few moments, then looked to me quizzically.

"It's over here," I gestured, pointing at a handful of inconspicuous planks on the floor.

After we approached them, I raised one up, revealing a narrow and deep tunnel, and prompting a gasp from Eliana.

This is my Fortress.

It was a cave, within a tavern, within another cave. Chuckling at the thought, I carried her down the passage after sealing the door behind us, and in no time flat we were journeying through the tunnel.

Apparently, the tunnel was made by six men that thought they could dig a hole to the surface without getting caught. Although they never did get caught, they also didn't even come close to finishing it.

Even the walls of dirt were almost completely invisible to us as we crawled into the darkness. Eventually these invisible walls branched out, and the tunnel became much roomier.

Though it still wasn't big enough to stand in...

After a few moments of struggling through the dirt and crud, the widened walls spread even further apart, transitioning the cave from a tunnel, and into a spacious man-made cave, somewhat resembling a living room.

A couple of crude chairs and small tables were strewn throughout the room, and the floor was made of compressed dirt, crushed under four years worth of feet walking across it. Although this rendered it somewhat into a stable surface, the floor was still soft in some places.

The room was illuminated by torches, pinned to the rough cavern walls. Because it was a cave, the flames cast shadows that danced throughout the cave. At the center of each of the other three walls of the rectangular room, three single door like openings led to different rooms in the cave.

"... W-wha- I-it's huge...

"Yep! It's my pride and joy. Took three years to build, and half of it was already done when I found it!" I laughed.

From one of the three rooms the main room branched off to, the sound of several voices arguing could be heard. I placed my arm back around Eliana and we moved toward the source of the sound.

"Lusbel's still out there! We have to go back!"

"That'll just lure the MP's back here, and then we'll all be done for..."

"But we can't just sit here while he's in trouble!"

"Yes we can. Watch me right now"

"Why, you-"

We hobbled into the room where the sound was coming from. It, just like the previous room, held multiple small chairs and tables, but unlike the last, it was larger; shaped somewhat like a stretched rectangle.

The rest of our group was already safely here.

...

Seeing me enter the room, Murk and Lamer turned to me-

"Eh? I thought you was in trouble, Capt'n. We were just gonna run out after you..." Lamer cried,

Although York was happy to see me, Murk responded indifferently.

"You just waltzed right in here? Arthur said the MP's are outside  
and they've got hounds! They'll follow your smell right to us!"

"I'm glad to see you're still alive, too, Murk!"

Murk rolled his eyes and marched past me and outside, bent on erasing our scent somehow...

Once he left, York ran up to me and than helped Eliana to the floor next to Ria. After seeing him start wiping off her dripping blood, I exhaustedly dropped into a chair and leaned back, closing my eyes.

"W-who's- what is this?" Eliana stuttered as Lamer, a complete stranger, began binding her wounds as if it were completely natural.

"O-oh, my bad." I stuttered,"This is my "base", and these are my friends." I sighed, beginning the introductions.

"First, there's Arthur. He is the lovable giant that helped us escape."

The blonde giant Arthur was leaning in a corner, crossing his arms and watching the scene unfold around him. Arthur had never really been an active character; he speaks in short and simple sentences, giving people the first impression that he's stupid. This combined with his enormous and intimidating frame makes people generalize him as a jock, but he has several layers to that seemingly flat personality of his.

Contrary to his giant frame, Arthur is actually the kindest person in our group, and when he gets excited, you can't help but love him. I've also noticed that when he is stressed or angered he drops his accent and uses much longer words and sentences.

Although he's never confirmed or denied it, I believe he used to be a noble, or at least a surface dweller, but somehow ended up down here.

"You already know Lili, too..."

Sitting by his side and staring worriedly at the floor, Lili was shriveled into a ball as she prayed for her brother's safety.

At her miserable state, I couldn't help but feel incredibly guilt about leaving her brother behind... After reminding myself to comfort her later, I moved on to the next person.

"That sleeping beauty is Ria-"

On the other side of the wall, Ria lay on the floor with her head propped up against the wall. She was still out like a rock, but every once in a while she'd make a pained expression and flinched a little.

If only I had reached her a little quicker. Why am I so powerless?

"Then there's these two trouble makers..."

Outside of those three, two other people were already in the room, they being the last of my "army", and the ones arguing over what to do about my absence.

"Murk Mitchell was the boy with dirty blonde hair that just stormed outside."

The boy had a dismissive personality, and although slightly- err- really perverted, he is in fact a genius. He has been my strategist since the day he's joined my group, and although no one has ever really liked how air headed he always is about reading the mood, no one can deny his intuition and the strategical benefit he brings our group.

But maybe I should keep Ria, Lili, and Eliana far away from him...

"Then there's this kid, Lamer York. Don't say anything about his name, though. He's been mocked enough already..."

With copper hair and green eyes, he doesn't stand out much, but although he's hard to notice, he's still instantly recognizable thanks to a birthmark on his neck. These two factors make him our best option for a spy, but he himself doesn't like the idea.

He's virtuous and even more optimistic than me, but he doesn't handle stress very well. Because of his inability to control his stress, his hatred for large crowds, loud noises, and chaotic situations has become an important variable in our strategies. Maybe he's not such a perfect spy after all...

"Outside of these guys," I gestured to the group I just introduced, and continued my explanation for Eliana, "there's three others in my army, myself and you included. The other guy, Flynn, was captured by the MP's"

I took a moment to let what I had just said sink in, not for the others, but for myself. My group had gone from five to eight, quite literally, overnight.

That is my army.

But Eliana had some complaints.

"Whoever said I'm joining your play group? I'm not just some kid you can force to be your friend, like you probably did with all these guys."

"Woah there, missy!" I joked, taking the roll of bandages from Lamer, who had just finished binding all Eliana's wounds, "who just saved your ass?"

"If I recall correctly, it was that Military Police Officer. I, however, did save yours and your friends," she retorted, pointing to Ria,

"B-but we did tend to your wounds and let you hide here..."

"I never asked"

"Dammit"

Returning from his very important job of hiding certain smells, Murk sighed at our banters and,

"I'll handle this..."

He approached Eliana until he was standing directly above her. Eliana shuddered at his malicious glare, only a little intimidated.

"Look here, bitch. This idiot-" he pointed at me "-let you into our base, showing you our location. Because we have to keep it a secret, you now have only two options. One, you join us and help catch the Butcher, or two, we kill you right now-"

"-Dude! Don't be too harsh!"

"Lusbel. If we're not serious and strict, no one is ever gonna take us seriously."

"-I never said I'm not joining!"

"Huh?!"

The both of us turned to Eliana as she made her absurd comment.

"Listen. All I said is don't assume I'm gonna join you without even bothering to ask"

Me and Murk looked at each other, than back at Eliana. In perfect unison, we cried,

"Then why did you say anything in the first place?!"

We shook our heads, and than I added,

"So are you joining or not?"

"W-well, I think it's best to wait on these kind of life altering decisions..."

"Just make up your damned mind already!" Roared Murk,

"F-fine. I'll join, but I-I want to talk to Ria alone before I make a final decision..."

Although Murk looked displeased by this decision, he didn't say anything, probably for the best. Lamer, however, had a few things to say, and spoke his mind.

"Someone has a crush!" He laughed, causing Eliana's bandaged face to flush bright red,

"N-n-no! I-it's not like that!"

"Oh really? What's it like, then?"

Eliana cringed, and Murk smiled at her embarrassment. I took on the role as the knight in shining armor, and saved her from Lamer's jabs.

"Cut it out. Boy, can your jokes get any- you know- lamer?!"

Lamer looked down in shame.

"My parents are the ones that named me, so go mock them..."

I smiled at Eliana, and she smiled back, her's being one of gratitude.

As everyone continued their jokes, my eyes drifted from the smiling white haired girl, to the other girl at her side.

Ria lay on the ground beside Eliana, still unresponsive. Her green eyes were half open, but looked empty and lifeless. I thought she may still be unconscious, but Eliana proved me wrong.

While denying Lamer's obscure guesses about her love life, Eliana threw up her arms, just barely missing Ria. No one else seemed to notice, but I saw Ria flinch at the potential blow.

...

She's finally at my base. Ria is finally in my group. It seemed like a dream...

I had wanted to bring Ria and Carter over here for a long time. I had spent the last three years thinking and musing about how to tell about them everything; about Butcher, about the Fortress, about the army, about Meyer... Only, I had never thought it'd happen like this...

...

Almost as if reading my thoughts, Lamer turned to me and,

"Hey Lusbel! You said that there were just one guy and one girl you had joining us. How come you brought three girls instead? Not that I'm complaining..."

Lamer chuckled to himself, but after looking up and seeing that no one else found his joke funny, his expression became serious.

"We could use a little more physical strength, so where's the guy?"

...

"Carter's dead." I stated, disconnectedly.

Honestly, it didn't even seem real to me. Just a couple of hours ago, we were laughing and joking... How could I have let this happen? What was I even doing when he- you know..,

Actually, thinking back on it, if he was killed around the same time as Ria was shot, then it should have happened in between the time I arrived in District Three, to the moment I had to cut off that man's leg...

"H-he's not dead..."

"Ehh?"

I glanced up, only to see Ria staring up at me from her corner on the floor.

So she was awake...

"R-Ria... I know this is hard to except-"

"He's still alive!"

I sighed at her stubbornness. She was in denial, that much was obvious. She didn't want to except that he was gone, but exceptance is the first step to recovery. She needs to except the facts, or she'll just suffer longer.

The only thing I wasn't sure of was if she'd actually respond to logic...

"Listen Ria. A huge number of witnesses all claim to have seen him die or have seen his corpse. Eliana is one of them, and she says you saw it too"

Ria grimaced...

"His own father, as much as I hate to talk about Meyer, excepted his death so readily because he knew that excepting it is necessary. It'd be best for everyone, Carter included, if you move on, alright?"

"... he's ... n-...n-not"

"Ria, it'll be alright, okay?"

"He's not dead!" She howled, glaring at me with her tear filled gaze. Her messy auburn hair fell over her face as she sneered out of her corner.

I glanced around to the people around me, begging for help, but they simply took a step back and watched the both of us.

Jerks...

"Things will be a lot better if you just calm down, alright? Trust me, Ria... You ju-"

"-He's alive still! Why should I trust you?!"

"Ri-"

"-How could that even be an option right now!" She glared up at me, her eyes full of disgust and betrayal, "You promised to protect Arya and she trusted you! Now where is she?!"

Arya? What is she- oh... Right.

When I had first arrived at the Lobby, I told Flynn that I'd help Arya escape with us, but had forgotten to go back for her. Apparently Ria had heard our conversation and has been holding it against me.

"Ria, you need to-"

"Shuddup and answer me!" Ria screamed, tears falling from her round face, "Where is Arya?!"

I could have turned around and went back for Arya several times, and yet, it had always seemed to slip my mind. Maybe it was the adrenaline from escaping the MP's, but I had completely forgotten her.

"I-I left her" I swallowed, "I left her behind..."

It was a simple fact. I could make excuses all day; I was too concerned with our own survival, we where locked in that bedroom while Arya was still in the lobby, or whatever other stupid scape goat I can think of to avoid at least some of the blame. But none of that would change what I did. I had forgotten her.

I abandoned her.

"I thought so..." Ria growled,

"B-but Ria! I'm not the one claiming that Carter is gone! You saw it, Eliana saw it, the MP's saw it... Trust them!"

"I don't give a damn about them!" She forced herself to lean toward me as she shrieked, "And I don't care that you trust them more than me!"

"That's not true, Ria!"

"So you believe Carter's not dead too?!"

I scratched the back of my head, "well, there were all those witnesses... But just because I excepted it doesn't mean I don't trust you!"

"T-than what the hell is all this?!" Ria cried, gesturing to the cavern, "I thought I knew you, Lusbel! I thought we were friends! But you were hiding all this and never made a peep about it?! You never trusted me or Carter enough to say anything!- "

Ria was firing off at an incredible rate, but suddenly paused, as if noticing something,

"Unless Carter did- unless you did trust Carter, just not me-"

"Ria, don't just start assuming things. Carter didn't know either-"

"-So you didn't- no- don't trust either of us?! All that time the three of us were together, what was that to you?! Was everything we did, everything we were, was it all fake?!"

I knew she was right about some things. I shouldn't have kept so many secrets from her, I should've helped Arya, I should have been completely honest from the start. But when she said I was faking our friendship, I knew she was wrong, and for some reason it hurt like hell. An unstoppable rage started coursing through my veins, and I clenched my fists.

"No!" I screamed back, "none of it was fake!"

"But you're a completely different person! How could you have hidden all this from us?! The base, the Butcher- I didn't even know he existed until yesterday!"

"I'm not different! When I was with you and Carter, that's the realist I've ever been!"

Ria howled at me, but I roared back. I had completely forgotten that anyone else was in the room- it was just me and Ria, screaming our little heads off. But then,

"!"

"W-wait! Wha-",

Ria painfully pushed herself up into a sitting position and leaned toward me. The white bandage around her waist slowly turned crimson and the color seemed to drain from her tear stained face.

"How long have you been hiding all this?!"

"Ria! You're bleedin-"

"I don't give a damn! How long has it been, Lusbel! How long have you been lying to us?!"

Maybe I was subconsciously trying to avoid answering the question, but I ignored her words by acting concerned for her injuries. Not that I wasn't actually concerned about her wounds...

It was complicated.

"Ria." I said as soothingly as possible, "you need to calm down and lay back down, alright?"

"No! Answer me now! How long!"

I knew she wasn't letting me off the hook and would continue to injure herself until I confessed. I bit into my bottom lip and,

"... four years..." I squeaked, far softer than I had meant. Damn, it was far softer than I thought even possible.

...

But Ria didn't lay back down after my answer. Rather than even raging, screaming or throwing things, Ria seemed to fall into a trance.

"Four years..." She echoed, "four... years?"

She tilted her round face up at me in confusion, her large green eyes still wet with tears from our argument. Blood began overflowing off of her once white bandages and onto her short as she muttered in the weakest voice I've ever heard-

"B-but that's even before... Before..."

Her eyes filled with pain, betrayal, and sorrow as she stared into my eyes, seeming to be in shock. After a few seconds of painful guilt, she finally broke our staring contest; by grasping at her chest as if in pain, that is.

"W-w-wh-what's wrong with me?!" She bawled, shriveling into a ball, "why do I feel so weird?! I'm- help! Please... I wannit to stop!"

Then she fell over.

Ria's strength seemed to completely give out, and her head sharply struck the ground. I rushed to her side, but,

"... Don't... touch me..."

I immediately backed off at her raspy order, and instead motioned for Lamer to help.

"She's needs some rest. Lamer, can you take her to one of the bedrooms?" I asked, handing him the roll of bandages he had handed me earlier. Lamer took it, but gazed at my shoulder briefly before turning to Ria.

Although earlier I had taken the bandages from Lamer, I hadn't used them on my large gash on my shoulder caused by an MP's bullet. I decided that I'd just have to ignore it a while longer. It shouldn't be that bad...

Lamer lifted Ria into his arms and headed deeper into the cavern's embrace, destined for one of our bedrooms. As she past me, Ria, although she was barely even able to keep her eyes open, lifted her hand and gave me a weak, trembling middle finger.

I don't know if it hurt so much because it was Ria, or because of how lonely and hurt she looked while she did it...

...

After Lamer and Ria disappeared from the room, an awkward silence filled the once lively room.

"Sissy's right"

"Huh?"

I turned to the sound and spied Lili looking up at me almost just as pained as Ria. Although she probably didn't get most of our conversation, I knew she could easily get one part, and I grew a little faint.

"Y-you promised to help Arya. Why aren't you helping her anymore?"

I walked up to the small girl and wearily ruffled her hair,

"It's all right, Lili. Ria's just hurting right now. I'm gonna save Arya and your brother tomorrow, okay? Then we'll all be happy again"

Lili seemed to relax and she puffed her cheeks and gave me a "hum", meaning alright. I couldn't help but notice Murk's odd gaze on Lili.

Before I could talk to him, something else grabbed my attention.

"But what about Carter?"

Crap...

I didn't want Lili to be anymore hurt than she already is, so I bit my lip. You just have to jump straight to the heart of the topic, don'tcha kid?

"C-Carter is busy right now."

"Really?"

"Y-yep!" I lied, "he had to go on a long trip, but he'll be back soon..."

It hurt me to lie to her, but I'd much rather it be me hurting than her. She'll, of course, find our eventually, but who says it has to be right now?

*Bong! Bong! Bong!*

The District Four clock tower struck three in the morning, and I sighed exhaustedly.

"Let's all get some sleep. Arthur, can you take Eliana? I'll take Lili..."

We each, except Murk, took one of our new members to our nine bedrooms. All the bedrooms were the same, so it didn't really matter which one they got. They were all just empty rooms with a couple of rags for blankets.

As I led Lili back down the hall, I once more noticed Murk's gaze on her, this time accompanied by an almost sadistic grin.

Gotta keep those two apart...

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

MEYER'S POV

"AAAAUUGH! S-STOP IT! STOP IT, PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SOR- AAAHHHH!"

"He's in there?"

"Aye"

I nodded to the hairy mercenary outside the door and swallowed my breath.

He never let's anyone near him while he's still playing, so the fact that he sent for me in the middle of one of his games could only mean one thing. Plus, I had a feeling I knew what he wanted to say, and it wasn't anything he'd be happy about...

I grit my teeth and pushed open the door...

"... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorr- ! AAAUUUGH!"

Inside the chamber, his toy was screaming and suspended in front of him by thick iron chains, bound around her wrists. She was stripped bare and suspended so that her toes just barely touched the floor, and judging from the fading light in her eyes, she only had a few rounds left before she broke beyond repair. Her mind, that is. Her body was already destroyed.

He himself was standing by a crude wooden chair and licking his blood covered lips and holding a vicious looking knife through the toy's thigh. Noticing me entering, he slowly and eerily turned to face me.

"Well well well~ If it isn't the old Doc~" he smiled a crooked grin that revealed his razor sharp fangs, "how've you been~?"

"Y-yes, I've been fine, thanks." I shrugged nervously, "W-what about you?"

"Me? Weeellll~" he turned back to the toy and yanked the knife down her leg, revealing the crimson and brown muscles in her thigh,

"Aaahhhh! Gruuaagh!" The toy shrieked, then started coughing up blood.

"I _was_ fine, happily playing with my toys... But then, a little birdie told me that one of my old puppets failed~"

He dropped the blood stained knife to the floor and slowly turned to me.

"Do you know who they were speaking of? Doctor?"

I'm not afraid of many things in this world, but my heart started pounding at this monster's violent glare. My blood went cold and I shuddered as he licked his lips. Even though I was petrified, playing stupid would only serve to worsen my situation, and add coals to the fire that will inevitably consume me.

The flame of his rage.

"I'm sorry, sir..."

"You know~" he crowed, "I'd consider myself a very merciful guy, wouldn't you?~"

"Yes sir"

It was almost the embodiment of irony. I boy proclaiming himself to be merciful, and I, the doctor of the Undercity, happily agreeing. All the while, the boy was ruthlessly butchering a mere child, while preparing whatever horrors he's hatched as my "punishment".

"While~" he sang, "how do you think a merciful guy like me should punish failures like you? Ehh? Doc?"

I can't handle this psychological torture anymore...

"Sir- I'm sorry the children got away, but I won't fail you again, so-"

"-Do you seriously think that's what this is about, Doctor? Children?"

"-I-it's not?"

"Noo~ Of course not~" all of the light within his eyes instantly dissapitated, leaving but a murderous glare, "I'm talking about the MP's!"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're-"

"My experiment in District Three! The MP's are claiming I'm responsible! Do you know what that means?!"

"!"

"Sir, this is news to m-"

"ANSWER ME!" He screamed, ramming his fists into the Toy's gut, who instantly vomited a mixture of blood and whatever she last ate,

"...it means that more people will become aware of your existence, and will start seeking you out. Be it because they finally found someone to blame for a lost love one, because they are intrigued by the mystery surrounding your identity and means of procuring "goods", or, worst of all, they are jealous of the power you hold over the UnderCity. There are many people we wouldn't want investigating that would start for the latter reason."

"Exactly!," he clapped his hands together, which caused an almost panic inducing echo, "So~ why are you letting the Military Police say it's me?!"

"Like I said, Sir, I had no idea they were saying that-"

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE! You're the Underground's mother fucking greatest Doctor, and you have the entire city under your thumb! All you had to do is say it's not me, and everyone would accept it! But it's too late now!"

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. I'll clean this up immediately..."

"NO! I think you've done enough. Don't you think so?~"

He turned around and spoke soothingly to the Toy, caressing her bloodied face with his fingers, which mere seconds before, had been tearing her apart. For him, it seemed to be a source of relaxation, because some of his rage seemed to fade. For her it was the opposite. She struggled to escape his touch, jerking and wiggling her clearly exhausted body, hoping it'd shake him off of her. But it was futile.

"What would you have me do, then? Should I track the children?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to not be around him as he plays with his Toys.

"Well~ you can't be trusted with those kids..."

"-Why not, sir?"

"Well, I think that's obvious, Doctor." He finally glanced away from his play thing, "You have feelings for them~"

"I'm sorry- What?" I asked, shaking my head,

What the hell is he talking about?

"I know everything that happened, Doctor. A birdie told me. The boy came in carrying your daughter, but instead of killing them, you tended to them~"

"W- what? No, that's not-"

"And then you took them into the bedroom, isolated from any witnesses. I thought for sure you'd kill them then... But no."

"S-sir!"

"And then the MP's showed up, but rather than ensure they kill them there, you stalled. They were able to escape because you let them~"

"Sir! It may seem like that, but I assure you, I have no feelings for them! Give me another chance, and won't fail again!"

He stared into my eyes with his menacing glare, then licked his lips as a grin forced itself onto his mouth. When he finally spoke, it wasn't to me.

"VALKYRIE!" He screamed, and instantly, the door flew open.

In the door way, a woman appeared. She wore nothing but a thick black robe that broadly parted in the center. The clothe hung from her shoulders and fell to her feet, but despite its length and thickness, it provided her with no coverage.

The coat parted fell over her shoulders, going completely around her breasts and everything else, meaning she was practically naked.

Outside of her apparent nudity, a white bandage was wrapped around the left half of her face, with a large red stain where her eye should be. Both of her arms jutted out from her coat, but instead of hands, she hosted two scarred stumps.

"What's this?" I inquired,

"Oh~" he sang, "this is Valkyrie. She used to be my Toy, but now she's a puppet like you~"

"But why is she-"

"-She is here because I wished it. Listen here, Doc. Despite her looks, she's an outstanding assassin. Give me one reason to task you with this job instead of her~"

I swallowed my breath, "Sir. They will come back."

"Ehh?"

My mind turned to the little mute girl, still all alone within the Sanctuary. Knowing Lusbel and Shortie, it's only a matter of time before they try to save her.

"They left something important behind, so they'll come back to retrieve it."

A wicked smile returned to the boy's face, "-You have thirty-six hours, Doc. No more, no less."

"Thank you, sir-" I said, bowing,

"But, if you fail- huu huu- "

"I won't, sir"

"Good!"

I couldn't bare to be around that creature any longer, so I hastily turned to the door.

"Umm, Doctor~!" He coaxed,

I tilted my head toward him, and he, once more, smiled.

"One more thing~ Your daughter. How old is she~?"

_What the fuck?!_ I felt rage coursing through my veins at his indirect threat, but I did my best to not let it show,

"I-I don't think it'd be right to talk about other women when you already have one right there..." I gestured for the Toy, who's face was now as white as a corpse's, and was desperately struggling to breath.

"I guess you're right~ But, when you do kill her, can you bring me at least one of her eye balls? You know, as proof?"

Pfft! Yeah right, freak! I bit my lip, "Whatever..."

I quickly pushed myself toward the door, and placed my hand on the handle.

"Doctor~"

"What?"

"This is your last chance, Kay?"

"Tsk!"

I stormed out of the room as quickly as son of a bitch! Just who does he think he is, threatening me?!

"I hope you die the most excruciating death conceivable!"

But I knew better than anyone, the Butcher isn't someone you should take lightly...

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


End file.
